Adventuring and Protecting
by yamiyugi23
Summary: One pain filled day an abused Harry's savior turns up and takes him away from the pain and on an 'interesting' and 'crazy' new life, his uncle's name? Reborn, and his brought the Vongola 10th Generation with him. Soon they find themselves in a new strange world. For NaNoWriMo 2014, several other challenges, yaoi/yuri/straight, abusedHarry, Pokemon/HP/HitmanReborn XOver. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Quotes Boot Camp, The Movie Quotes Boot Camp Challenge, The Pokémon Diversity Writing Challenge, As Much As You Can. Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompts: Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Home Tutor Hitman Reborn), Minimum word count of 50,000, Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Pokémon), Write about a Kidnapping/the Dursley's (The Stabbington Brothers), "Shall I take you, to the place where dreams come true?" - Nagisa Okazzaki, Clannad After Story, "Toto, I've got a feeling that we are not in Kansas anymore" - Wizard of Oz, 1939,. Out of this world.**

**Chapter 1**

Tears fell down his face like as he curled up in a tight ball in an attempt to escape from the pain, the soft murmurs of voices that came up the stairs and into his small room did nothing to calm his nerves down. It was only a matter of time before his uncle, or even his cousin, got fed up with him and decided to deliver to him the ending blow.

Not bothering to hide his sobs of pain as he knew his relatives would most likely be too busy watching TV to pay him any attention Harry finally allowed his emotions to break free. His body shook in a mixture of angst and pain as every little area of his body brought pain to him, dried blood coated parts of his body while there was not a single area of his small body that was not covered in bruises or scratches.

_I cannot wait until September comes so I can go to Hogwarts. Even if my so called friends hate me and think that I am nothing but a liar and I am being mean to the Dursley's at least I get to have a break from my relatives. _Raising a hand to wipe away his tears Harry did his best to ignore the memories of his ex-friends and how they had treated earlier that month when he had first returned back from the graveyard with Cedric's body. _Why can they not see that I was not the one who killed him for? Why is it that the twins believe me but Ron and Hermione do not? I would of thought that after everything we have been through together over the past years that they would of believed me without needing proof or believing what everyone thinks of me. _

Lost in his angst Harry never noticed the sound of a car pulling up onto the Dursley family's drive.

*****Same time but outside of the Dursely family House*****

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of the sleek black limo and up at the house, a look of disgust washed over his face as he took in the house that was identical to the houses next to it. His soft brown eyes held a hard edge to them that made those who knew him want to run a million miles.

"I am sure glad that there is nothing like this in Japan or Italy," Tsuna said softly as he looked over his shoulder at the small group of people who had joined him for this mission. "Are you sure that we are doing the correct thing Reborn?"

"I am sure, this is what my sister would of wanted and I am never one to turn down what a lady wants," came a soft silky voice that would of made anyone who heard it swoon. "Through my other sister...I am going to side with the idea that Lily was the half of a sister that I was related to while Petunia was the other half of the sister that I was not related to."

"Hurry up!" a familiar voice snapped out angrily causing Tsuna to sigh and shake his head. "We do not want to keep the boss waiting and if the child is injured then-"

"We do not want to wake anyone up, remember that this could easily turn into a kidnapping situation if the Dursely's do not agree with us," Tsuna said as he cut his Storm Guardian off. "Do you have the needed forms to be left behind?"

"Do not worry so much Tuna, I have them on me, safe and sound," the familiar voice of Tsuna's Rain Guardian said with a happy laugh. "There is no chance of me losing them at all."

"Good," Tsuna replied with a sigh of relief as he stepped aside to allow his Guardians and Tutor out of the car. "Is Hibari, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome in position?"

"Your idiot Guardians are all set and ready," Reborn replied as he climbed out of the limo. "Ryohei is going to stay behind in the limo so he can make sure everything is ready in case of injuries, Hibari is patrolling the area and Mukuro and Chrome are hidden and ready to act with their illusions."

"Everything better go to plan for Judamine," Gokudera grumbled as he got out of the limo. "If any harm goes to Judamine..."

"Thank you Gokudera but I am more worried about Reborn and his nephew," Tsuna said as he shot Reborn, who now stood a few feet away from the limo straightening out his suit, a worried look. "This is his family after all...plus with the information we have found out..."

"Do not worry Tsuna, everything will be alright, we will get the kid out of that horrible place," Yamamoto said as he followed Gokudera as he came out of the limo. "Besides you have got everything ready, you have not left any room for error!"

Reborn suddenly looked over his shoulder and shot the group a knowing smirk. "Of course, do you think that I would allow anything less when it comes to my family?"

"I would not put anything pass you kid," Yamamoto answered with a laugh as he left the limo door open so they could quickly enter the limo like they planned. "So...what is your sister and her family's names?"

"My sister's married name is Petunia Dursley, she is married Vernon Dursely and they have one child, a son, called Dudley Dursley," Reborn replied as he repeated the information, his face turned into a dark sneer at the thought of the Dursely's. "From my time watching them over the past few days that I can safely say that they are more like zoo animals than humans. The way they act and how they treat my nephew...I would not be surprised if Mukuro decided to torture and kill them."

_If these people are as bad as Reborn says they are...maybe it was not a good idea after all to send Mukuro and Chrome in first. What have I gotten into? I hope that Vendicare does not get involved...at least we have done everything by the book and Mafia law this time and have the paperwork to prove it. _Tsuna let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. _It is a good job that I decided to train in secret during these past few years since we moved to Italy...though than again it just might be the financial side of things tonight that will be our greatest alley._

"Is everyone ready to go?" Reborn asked, suddenly speaking up as he stood stone still glaring number four. "I am not going to let my little nephew suffer anymore."

"Little? I thought that he was fourteen," Gokudera grumbled as his fingers began to itch for a cigarette, he had not been able to have one since they had left Italy.

"He is the youngest in our famiglia, also with the abuse he has suffered from his relatives he will be smaller than a normal fourteen year old," Reborn answered stiffly. Suddenly his tone took on a soft tender quality, one that surprised everyone as they listened to the rare tone in Reborn's voice. "Plus, my little nephew will _always _be my little nephew no matter how old he is...my little neph-no, my little gattina."

"Gattina?" Yamamoto asked in confusion, even though he and the others had been living in Italy for several years now there were still some words that they did not know.

"Kitten, gattina is Italian for kitten," Tsuna supplied with a small smile as Reborn ignored them. "After the word started to slip into Reborn's normal speech when he talked about his nephew without him knowing it I decided that it would be...safer... to look it up online on one of those translation websites."

Yamamoto grinned and nodded his head while Gokudera adopted a hurt puppy expression.

"Why did you not ask me for!" Gokudera asked with big puppy dog eyes as he ran over to Tsuna and looked at his boss with depressed eyes. It was only the fact that they were currently on a mission that prevented Gokudera from wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist and making a scene. "I would of told you! I am your right hand man! Why did you not ask me? Did I do something wrong?"

" Gokudera...you were out of the country on a mission," Tsuna said nervously, not wanting to upset his Storm Guardian or draw the attention of the locals. "And I could not phone you up and ask you what gattina means when you were in the middle of a mission!"

"I would of answered happily and then blown anyone up who tried to object or insulted you Judamine," Gokudera replied sadly as his depressed puppy eyed expression increased in power causing a pair of puppy dog ears to appear out of nowhere on top of Gokudera head making Tsuna wonder if Muruko's had placed an illusion on Gokudera. "I am your right hand man! I will do anything for you! I will-"

"Shut up your Guardian's Dame-Tsuna, it is time to make our move. We do not want to be hanging around here for the next year," Reborn snapped out causing everyone to stand to attention. "Have we got everything?"

"We have, everything is in place," Tsuna answered going into boss mode.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Reborn said with a grim look on his face before slowly walking up the garden path, ignoring the nosey neighbours, who had been drawn by Gokudera loud shouts, who were peeking out of their windows wondering what was going on. "Do not worry my little gattina, your Zio Reborn is coming to get you."

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and the story hasn't started out too badly, this IS going to be a HP/KHMR/Pokémon crossover fic. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC this is my first time writing them. Also I do not speak any Italian, I have just gotten the Italian words from online translators so I do not know if they are one hundred percent correct in how I'm using them.**

**This story is for the NaNoWriMo 2014 so expect regular updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Quotes Boot Camp, The Movie Quotes Boot Camp Challenge, The Pokémon Diversity Writing Challenge, As Much As You Can. Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompts: Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Home Tutor Hitman Reborn), Minimum word count of 50,000, Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Pokémon), Write about a Kidnapping/the Dursley's (The Stabbington Brothers), "Shall I take you, to the place where dreams come true?" - Nagisa Okazzaki, Clannad After Story, "Toto, I've got a feeling that we are not in Kansas anymore" - Wizard of Oz, 1939,. Out of this world.**

**Chapter 2**

The tension around the group grew as they made their way up the garden path. Reborn, on high alert, felt disgust enter him as he took in the perfect front garden and the perfect looking front of the house. It seemed that the information that he had gained in the last few days of watching and the information that had been delivered to him had only just scratched the surface of Petunia's need to be normal and better than everyone else.

_I am starting to think that Vendicare will not take the woman for hurting my little gattina on the grounds of her mental state. _Reborn frowned behind his mask as they came to stand in front of the front door. The feeling of the neighbours watching them sent his homed battle skills haywire, forcing himself to take a deep breath Reborn raised his hand and knocked on the front door. _Hopefully this will be a quick in and out visit. If I have to stay here for any longer than needed I think I might go insane. _

"Everything is going to be alright," Tsuna whispered softly, knowing that only Reborn and his Guardians would be able to hear him. "We have everything sorted out, if anything goes wrong Mukuro and Chrome can get your nephew out of the house and I will let Hibari bite the Dursley's to death before turning them over to Vendicare."

A small smile appeared on Reborn's face, almost unseeable, at Tsuna's words. His heart warmed as he remembered just how close the bond between the two of them had developed. _I wish that there was a way for us to become closer than just tutor and student but at this moment I do not think that is possible._

"Who is it?!" A loud angry voice suddenly called out from the other side of the door making Reborn snap out of his thoughts. "What do you want?"

_Stay calm, they are cilvillians and not members of the mafia so you cannot kill them...yet._ One of Reborn's hands twitched in a silent signal for all to see that he was very close at drawing one of his many hidden guns. _My little gattina is a mafia boss in his own right as he puts up with these people every single day. I have only spent a few days spying on them and I have already had enough and want to kill them._

As the sound of the door being opened came to Reborn's ears he put on his best charming smile that he had for business men and moved slightly so whoever would open the front door would see the expensive looking limo first. If there was one weakness that all Dursley's had that Reborn had learn about in the past few days it was greed.

"What do you want?" a walrus like man snapped out angrily before he had even finished opening the front door. The large man opened his mouth again only to freeze as he fell into Reborn's trap and his eyes landed on the black limo.

"Mr. Vernon Dursely?" Reborn asked with false politeness even though he knew the man's name and everything about him after spying on him for the past few days.

"Yes..." Vernon replied, the anger slowly fading away from his face only to be replaced by wary curiosity. "Who are you?"

"My name is Giovanni, my companions and I are representing a host of different companies and such but the most important areas are law, social services and fiancé," Reborn said, making sure that his words were aimed at impressing Vernon and getting on his good side. "We have received word that your nephew, Harry Potter, has been living with you for the past fourteen years? Is that correct? I hope that this information is wrong."

"Yes...the br-the boy has, why?" Vernon asked suspiciously as he eyed the strange but important group of people who stood around 'Mr. Giovanni', all of them looked just as important as the man and wore expensive suits.

From the corner of his eye Reborn quickly glanced at Tsuna, who was still in boss mode, allowing the brown haired mafia boss to know that it was now his turn. Tsuna gave a small almost unnoticeable nod of his head to Reborn before speaking.

"Harry Potter has family aboard that has been searching for him for several years now," Tsuna said confidently while making sure to sound believable. "Would it be alright with you if we came in and talked about this? My companion has the needed paperwork all ready, all you need to do is read over it, sign it and allow us to take young Harry to his new family."

Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto shared a quick smug look with each other as Dursley fell for their trap. There was something about Tsuna that you could not say no to and believe, it was one of the many qualities that made Tsuna just a good mafia boss.

Hope and greed lit Vernon's eyes up as he listened to the group of obviously foreign men in front of him with glee. The thought of possibly getting rid of the worthless freak for good made Vernon's year.

_If I play my cards right I might even be able to get some money out of these idiots for my troubles. _Vernon gave the group of men on his door step a sickly smile and stood to one side, making sure to keep his door wide open for the group. "Please come in, it seems like we have a lot to talk about."

_Good, everything is going our way. I hope this keeps up before anyone does anything crazy. _Tsuna gave Dursley a small polite nod of his head before taking a single step forwards causing the rest of the group to follow his silent unspoken lead and enter the house.

As the group entered the house all of them could easily feel and spot Mukuro and Chrome who were silently standing on the stairs using their illusions to keep them hidden. The Dursely's did not have enough brain power or any sort of Dying Will to let them even think about the Mist Duo's illusions.

Reborn began to scan the hallway as soon as he entered the horribly perfectly normal looking house in search for his nephew while ignoring Dursley's attempts at making polite conversation about the limo parked outside the house as he closed the front door. Protective feelings rose up inside of him and Reborn took notice of them. It would be a cold day in hell before Reborn would allow the Dursely's to lay a single finger on his precious gattina again.

"Please follow me to the living room, my wife is in there and my son is upstairs in his bedroom playing video games so it will be alright for us to talk in the living room," Vernon said stiffly as he did his best to get around Reborn and the others, it took some effort as none of them were willing to leave the others back open for an attack, even around Dursley.

A few seconds later Vernon finally managed to make his way around the group, his face flushed. With a silent unspoken motion for them to follow him Vernon began to led the people who could take the freak off of his hands forever into the living room. Unaware of the calculating looks he was receiving or the whispers.

"Mukuro, Chrome, is Harry injured?" Tsuna whispered, glancing at his two mist guardians who stood on the stairs.

"Yes," Mukuro replied in a strangely solemn manner causing alarm bells to begin ringing in everyone's head.

"The walrus has badly hurt Reborn's nephew," Chrome said softly with a quick nervous glance to Mukuro.

"Blood?" Reborn asked as he silently seethed in anger while plotting ways to torture the Dursley's.

"He needs the Lawn-Head's sun flames, badly," Mukuro answered, with his pass and Chrome if there was one thing he hated it was child abusers. "We need to be quick, or else..."

Tsuna shot Reborn a quick glance filled with a silent message before turning his attention back to Mukuro. He made sure to walk extra slow to buy them extra time to give out his orders. "Mukuro, Chrome, get Harry out of here, Ryohei is waiting for him in the limo with everything set up. One of you take his belongings with you, the less amount of time we spend in this place the better."

Mukuro simply nodded his head in agreement and disappeared into the shadows. Chrome followed a few second later with a 'Yes Bossu' before totally disappearing.

"And this is my lovely wife!" Vernon announced suddenly, thinking that they had been paying attention to him all along, as he walked through the open door and into his nice normal living room. "Pet, there are a few people here who want to talk to us about taking the boy off of our hands."

Reborn, Tsuna and the two Guardians did not see the woman's face, Vernon was blocking their view of the living room, but they could hear the tone in her voice. A tone that made their blood boil and Tsuna want to let Hibari use his full strength and abilities to bite them to death.

"Oh Vernon! Really?" the female Dursley's, Petunia, voice came sounding sickly sweet. "That is wonderful news! Maybe now we can..."

**To Be Continued...**

**I was wondering if anyone had any thoughts on the pairings for this story? The only rule is no male/female for the main pairings. If no one has or there is not enough for a certain pairings I'll stick with the ones I have in mind already.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, I'll be taking them into consideration when you point things out and try to work them into my story to answer your questions on plot holes :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Disney-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Quotes Boot Camp, The Movie Quotes Boot Camp Challenge, The Pokémon Diversity Writing Challenge, As Much As You Can. Challenge, If You Dare Continued Challenge.**

**Prompts: Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Home Tutor Hitman Reborn), Minimum word count of 50,000, Enter a multichap into NaNoWriMo and complete 50,000 words for it in November (Pokémon), Write about a Kidnapping/the Dursley's (The Stabbington Brothers), "Shall I take you, to the place where dreams come true?" - Nagisa Okazzaki, Clannad After Story, "Toto, I've got a feeling that we are not in Kansas anymore" - Wizard of Oz, 1939,. Out of this world.**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh Vernon! Really?" the female Dursley's, Petunia, voice came sounding sickly sweet. "That is wonderful news! Maybe now we can get r-"

"Pet, how about letting the _guests _enter the living room and sit down first before we start talking about anything," Vernon said quickly as he shot a nervous look over his shoulder. "I am sorry about my wife, sometimes she gets a bit carried away with all of those soap's that she likes to watch on TV."

Reborn did not reply, instead he simply nodded his head in understanding and waited for Vernon to step aside. Dread filled him as Mukuro's earlier words floated about his head, and now with Petunia Dursley's words added into the mix his fear for his precious little gattina grew.

_Maybe I should see if I can speed things up a bit. If this is how the Dursley's talk about Harry..._ Reborn watched as Vernon walked into the living room slowly. With a frown on his face Reborn opened his mouth to speak only to say nothing when a soft tap against his foot caught his attention, it was the silent sign from one of the others that they wanted his attention. _I wonder who it could be, I hope that it is good news about Harry. _

Turning his head slightly so he could see yet not draw attention Reborn found Yamamoto giving him a pointed look. Reborn nodded his head slightly allowing the Rain Guardian to know that he had got the world's best hitman's attention. Understanding Reborn's silent message Yamamoto glanced to the staircase before looking at Reborn quickly before looking back at the staircase once again for a few seconds then he turned his attention back to the Dursely's, Tsuna and Gokudera.

_I wonder what Yamamoto wants for me to see. _Reborn thought with a frown only to find himself harshly biting his lower lip at just _who _he saw standing on the stairs with a _certain someone _in their arms. _Harry, my precious little gattina is safe..._

Standing halfway down the stairs was Mukuro, who had a very dark look on his face, and hold in an extremely protective manner, one that he had only ever held Chrome in, was Harry Potter. Besides the dried blood, bruises, scratches, pale skin, and a few other problems that Reborn could spot his nephew was safe in the arms of Mukuro and was finally going to get the medical attention he so sorely needed.

As Mukuro disappeared using his illusions Reborn could not help the dark smirk that appeared on his face. Everything was going their way, in less than an hour they would be returning to Italy with his nephew.

*****A few minutes earlier with Mukuro and Chrome*****

Chrome nervously stood behind her Mukuro-sama with worried eyes. She knew just how much Mukuro hated to see a child in pain after his and her pasts, Chrome could not help but to wonder just how long the Dursley's had left to live. As she watched Mukuro slowly open the door and call out to the injured child on the other side of the door Chrome found herself remembering her own past as she followed Mukuro's led. Harry did not know it yet but he was gaining protectors and family that would risk their lives for him.

"Harry, child?" Mukuro called out softly as he looked around the room he had come so much to hate, even though he could easily see Reborn's nephew on the ground curled up he did not want to scare the boy anymore than he already was. "Harry, Piccolo there is no need to be scared. Big brother Mukuro and big sister Chrome has come to save you."

Chrome felt her heart warm at Mukuro's words. "We will not hurt you Piccolo, we are here to get you out of here, away from the pain."

"Big sister Chrome is right, we were sent by another family member who wants you to live with them to bring you to him," Mukuro called out softly to the dark room, using his experience with Chrome to his advantage. "Your relative wants to be a big happy family, your big brother and big sister will be living with you too. There will be no more pain."

Harry found himself battling the darkness only for the kind soft voices to pull him farther away. As he listened to the kind words from the obviously female and male pair that stood in the doorway Harry felt a small slither of hope bubble inside of him.

_I have nothing to lose, no one will miss me if they end up killing me. Besides, no one can think of anything worse to do to me than what I have already been through. _Harry did his best to uncurl his body and call out to the two that had called themselves his older siblings only to let out a small whimper of pain as pain flared through his body. _I wish someone would take this pain away. _

The sound of footsteps came to Harry's ears only for the sound to stop right in front of him. Harry knew that he was a sitting duck, his body felt too tired and heavy to even think about moving. His uncle had done a good job on him.

"Do not worry, we will look after you," the female said, if Harry had to guess this person had to be 'big sister Chrome'. "Mukuro-sama is going to pick you up so we can get you out of this horrid place. I will follow with your belongings and owl afterwards."

"F-Floorboard," Harry crocked out, his throat sore from where his uncle had used his neck to hold him. "Treasures..."

"We understand, your most important items are hidden under a floorboard," the voice of big brother Mukuro said making Harry let out a quiet hum of agreement. "Thank you for telling us, big sister Chrome will make sure to get everything. Now are you ready? There is a doctor waiting outside to heal you and in your current state I do not think that you are capable of walking out of this house. Can I pick you up?"

Harry simply let out another hum of agreement, he was starting to think that this was all a wonderful dream. It had all of the makings of one after all, being taken away from the Dursely's, having another relative want him and even sending nice people like this Mukuro, Chrome and Doctor person to fetch him. As gentle hands carefully scooped him up off of the floor with just tenderness and gentleness, the likes that Harry had never experienced since his parents death, it only made Harry think even more that this was a dream. A wonderful cruel dream. Lost in his own world Harry never noticed a pair of mismatched eyes looking down at him with worry and understanding.

"Do not worry, this is not a dream," Mukuro said softly as held the Piccolo bride style, a frown appeared on his face as he felt just how light, thin and small the child really was. "Trust your big brother and big sister, your Zio Reborn will make sure that you are well protected and looked after."

Wanting to see his relative Harry did his best to keep his eyes open but it was a losing battle. Mukuro sensing that the Piccolo in his arms wanted to see his relative quickly walked out of the poor excuses for a bedroom, down the hallway and only pausing briefly for Yamamoto to gain Reborn's attention so the pair could see each other for the first time.

As Mukuro watched Reborn look his nephew over the mist flame user could easily see the emotion dancing in Reborn's eyes. If it was not just a grave situation Mukuro knew he would be laughing his head off at the protective and worried look Reborn was shooting the Piccolo.

_Who would of ever thought that the world's greatest hitman and one of the seven arcobaleno would turn out to be just a mother hen. _Mukuro watched as Reborn shot them one last look before turning back and following the walrus of a man into the living room. _Poor Piccolo, I have a strong feeling that he will have a very large group of bodyguards before we even leave the airport. _

Gently rubbing the boy's back, who he had adopted as his and Chrome's little brother, in a soothing manner Mukuro used his solid illusions to open the front door silently. As he quickly walked down the stairs and out of the front door he felt a small bony hand reach up and grab his top causing Mukuro to fall under the power of Reborn's nephew.

_I wonder if Piccolo has a sky flame, he and Tsunayoshi both seem to have that power where you find yourself wrapped around their little finger. _Mukuro let out a dry laugh as he quickly ran to the limo where Ryohei was waiting. _One thing is for sure, together this Piccolo and Tsunayoshi could bring the mafia world to its knees._

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a note about the pairings, please no pairings for Harry. I'm planning to do something to him a bit later in the story that will mean he cannot have a lover. If anyone wants to try and work out what I'm going to try and do to Harry there is a big hint in what Mukuro calls him, Piccolo which is Italian for little one (if the translator website is right) then you are welcome to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

Reborn did his best to hide the glare that threatened to appear on his face as he walked into the living room. It was a perfectly _normal _living room, well it was if you did not count the little fact that there was not a single speck of dust in the room. With careful eyes he followed Vernon who led them to where his wife had been pretending to read a magazine while trying to listen in on their conversation. It was obvious to anyone, even for someone who had no training let alone Reborn. The magazine was upside down.

"Petunia Dursley, it is nice to met all of you," Petunia said with a fake polite smile that made Reborn feel as if he was standing in front of a giraffe who was trying to be a human. "May I ask about this business that you mentioned?"

"Harry Potter has another uncle who would like to take him in," Reborn said as he and the others walked over to the large cream sofa and chairs.

Gokudera scowled as he listened to the conversation, memories of his younger days before he met Judamine flashed through his mind. He recognised the expression on the Dursley woman's face that she did a bad job of trying to hide, he had seen adults share it above his head many times before whenever he walked into the room. Reborn's nephew was wanted as much as he was back before he joined Judamine.

_I refuse to let a child go through the same thing I had to go through. As soon as we get out of here I am making sure that Reborn knows that I will become part of his nephew's life. _Gokudera rolled his eyes as Vernon Dursley walked by while trying to act if he was just as good if not better than them. _At least it should be easy to get the kid under Reborn's and the Vongola's custody._

"I am afraid that this person is leading you on a wild goose chase, neither my husband or I have a brother. We both have a sister but that is it," Petunia said causing Gokudera to glare at the woman over the fact that she had chosen now of all times to pretend to act like a proper loving aunt. "And you must understand that I could not let Harry go off with some strange men..."

"Mrs. Dursley, you have an older half brother. On your mother's side, apparently before she met your father she had another lover and gave birth to your half brother, only because of her young age she was forced to put the child up for adoption, " Tsuna said confidently as he told the woman the truth, too many lies would make things too complicated and hard for them in the future. "Your half brother wanted to know who his birth parents were and he tracked you and your husband down."

Yamamoto felt his temper rise as he watched the two Dursley's send each other a silent look. The message was clear and one that made Yamamoto's fingers itch for one of his father's very sharp sushi knifes. For anyone it was easy to see that they were planning to deny that Petunia Dursley had a brother, let alone a half brother, after everything was over.

Tsuna, sensing his two Guardians and tutor's moods continued speaking. "He is not here today because he of his work commitments in Italy. Which is where Harry might be living if everything goes to plan today."

_Italy! That freak could be out of the house and out of this country with just a signature on a piece of paper! _Petunia felt as if her birthday had come early. _I have to be careful through, I wonder if I could get any money out of this horrid half brother of mine._

"Well if the man wants the boy so badly than he can have him," Vernon said gruffly as he sat down next to his wife on the sofa. "But be careful! The boy is nothing but trouble! His parents were drunks and worthless, he is part of a gang and has to go to a school for the criminally insane. This man better know what he is getting himself into because once I give custody over to him I refuse to have anything more to do with the brat!"

"Thank you for the information, I will make sure to keep it in mind," Tsuna said politely, quickly he glanced at Reborn only to find the hitman's eyes full of anger, it seemed that he would need to wrap things up very quickly before any blood was spilt. "From your words I understand that you will give custody of Harry over to his uncle?"

"Of course, we do not want that criminal insane boy in our house any longer," Vernon grunted out, already trying to make sure that the men in front of him would tell his wife's half brother the lies and believe them. "Now what about money?"

"We want compensation for all our troubles over the years," Petunia said primly.

_Stupid cow, does she not understand the meaning of family? I wonder how long it will be until Shamal will be called in by Reborn to deal with them. _Gokudera, needing a smoke and to get away from the Dursley's couple, took one step forwards drawing everyone's attention. "As it seems that your nephew will be coming with us how about I go and fetch him and take him out to the limo while you all sort out the paperwork and other bits?"

"Why thank you! His room is upstairs, first one on the right," Petunia said with another fake smile, not realising just how close she was to having her face punched by several mafia members. "He tends to lie a lot and get into a lot of fights so just ignore him."

With a grunt and nod of the head Gokudera nodded his head, turned and walked out of the living room. As he came to the bottom of the stairs Gokudera walked up the stairs, paused and listened as the sound of conversation started up again. Knowing the plan and that the two Mist Guardian's had gotten Harry out already Gokudera reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"Got everything? Because I can tell you now that none of us will be returning to this house unless it is with Shamal or my sister," Gokudera said gruffly as he pulled a single cigarette out and put the rest back into his pocket.

"Everything of Piccolo's has been found and placed in the limo," Chrome replied softly as she walked out of Harry's old bedroom. "I have given put his owl in the limo too. I am now just checking the house to make sure that everything of Piccolo's has been found."

Quirking his eyebrows at the nickname for Reborn's nephew Gokudera replied. "It is a good thing that we decided to look into those people who kept appearing out of nowhere before we did this."

"Magic is...strange, I cannot believe what we have found out," Chrome let out a soft giggle. "I do not think that I will ever forget the expression on Reborn's face when he found out everything about Piccolo."

"I want to know if the kid will be willing to answer my questions," Gokudera said thoughtfully, missing the fond look Chrome was giving him. "I wonder if they have any U.M.A's in this Wizarding world."

"You will have to ask Piccolo," Chrome answered with a smile.

"I will, the kid with turf-top in the limo being healed?" Gokudera asked as he pulled his lighter, even though he could and normally did use his flame in the civilian area they were in at the moment he did not want to create any problems.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama is with him," Chrome answered in confusion as she watched Gokudera turn to walk down the stairs.

"Should I be worried then? It sounds like the kid has got almost all of us wrapped around his little finger," Gokudera said as he walked down the stairs only to pause and look over his shoulder at Chrome with a smirk on his face."Through I do not think that is a bad thing."

With those words spoken Gokudera walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the front door. Pausing only long enough to make sure everything was going alright in the living room and to give the impression that Harry was with him before going outside and closing the door behind him.

"Man, this has been one busy day and it is still early," Gokudera grumbled out as he lit his cigarette with practiced ease and slowly made his way to the limo only to spot familiar pineapple hair. "Oi, how is the kid?"

Mukuro glanced over at Gokudera. "The sun flames are doing their job, Piccolo is healing well through he will be tired and weak for a few days."

"Good, the kid has been through enough without having to worry about any lasting effects from these animals," Gokudera said as he enjoyed his cigarette and calmed down. "What do you think about mentally? How bad do you think it is going to be? I know you have experience, what with Chrome and your past."

The look on serious and worried expression on Mukuro's face was enough of an answer for Gokudera.

**To Be Continued...**

**I was wondering if anyone has any thoughts on Flame's for Harry? I was thinking of making Harry a snow flame user only for it to be found out about the link between the snow flame and sky flame so in the end as Harry becomes his true self and recovers from the Dursely's his flame become a sky flame. I know that this is a lot of questions but there is nothing to worry about, I'm just fine tuning things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters.**

**Chapter 5**

Gokudera felt dread fill him, without thinking he closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to help the child. Growing up in the mafia world meant that Gokudera was no stranger to the cold, more darker side of human nature. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes who held a similar emotion to his.

"Can you think of anything that we can do for him?" Gokudera asked, in a rare soft tone. "It will be hard enough for him to try and get used to the mixture of languages, the mafia and everything else..."

"I wish I could but no matter how powerful I am I cannot change a person's memories," Mukuro replied with a frown on his face as he shot a worried glance at the open door of the black limo. "I have learnt several things with my past and helping Chrome overcome her past."

"I thought you could block memories through," Gokudera said with a frown on his face. "What if you-"

"No, I refuse," Mukuro said sharply cutting off Gokudera. "It would be better for Piccolo to face his past now than later, I have seen many man fall weak at their memories. I refuse to allow anything or anyone to harm Piccolo, even if it means tough love."

Gokudera let out a sigh of understanding as he took another deep breath of his cigarette and ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner. The sudden sound of feet upon freshly cut grass caught both Gokudera's and Mukuro's attention causing their silent eye contact to be broken as their eyes landed on the newest arrival, Hibari.

"Herbivore, Pineapple," Hibari said stiffly as the Cloud Guardian walked towards them, his posture stiff and his tonfa's out and ready to be used.

"Been busy?" Mukuro asked with his normal creepy laugh as he shot the obviously used tonfa's a pointed look.

"The Herbivore's around here are out of control," Hibari answered as he shot Gokudera and Mukuro a dark look. "They have no one to discipline them."

"Maybe you should look into that?" Gokudera asked jokingly only to shake his head in disbelief when a thoughtful glint appeared in Hibari's eyes. "Anyway, do not go off again. We got Reborn's nephew and the other's are inside finishing things up."

Not bothering to reply Hibari walked the last of the short distance to the limo and poked his head inside. Gokudera and Mukuro shared a look over Hibari before the Cloud Guardian removed his head from the car and took several steps backwards with his attention still firmly fixed on the open limo door. Gokudera and Mukuro waited silently as they watched Hibari continued to stare as a frown appeared on his face.

"The neko is hurt," Hibari stated angrily. "Where are the _creatures _that I must bite to death for harming just a small animal?"

"Tsunayoshi, the ex- arcobaleno, and the baseball idiot are dealing with them at the moment," Mukuro said with a sadistic grin which was soon mirrored by Hibari. "From what I have seen the idiots have found themselves in a very tight and painful spot between an overprotective Reborn and an angry Tsunayoshi."

"The Omnivore has turned into a Carnivore," Hibari said as he finally turned his gaze away from the limo and towards the house.

"They were just starting to go over and sign the paperwork when I left as planned," Gokudera said as he finished off his cigarette. "They should not be much longer. How is the kid, turf-top?"

"Asleep, the healing process took a lot out of him," Ryohei answered from inside the limo. "How much longer will the others be?"

"Not long," Gokudera answered as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stood on it. "As soon as we are done here the plan is to go back to the hotel. Hibari, have you found out anything more about the strange people around this house?"

Hibari pretended he did not hear, the warm feeling of his weapon box pulled his attention away from the current situation. His hard black eyes glanced down at his shaking animal box that hung from his trousers on a strong metal chain.

_Why is Roll acting like this? The small animal has never acted like this before. What is making him act in just a Herbivore-ish manner. _Hibari deepened his frown as he remembered the very first time his animal box started to act up several days ago. _It has gotten hotter over the past few days, and the shaking has become more often. I wonder if any of the others are having the same problems with their animal boxes. _

Unbeknown to Hibari each Guardian and Tsuna was having the same problem even though they would not admit it. The animal boxes had all started to act up on the very same day.

"It looks like their finally finished," Gokudera said gruffly causing Hibari to break out of his thoughts.

The three Guardian's stood protectively around the limo's open door. Their bodies posed and alert as their eyes watched the front door finish opening and three familiar faces walked out. Hibari, seeing the look on Tsuna's face, let out a low whistle.

"The Omnivore is angry," Hibari said with an excited look in his eyes as he watched his Sky walk out of the house with Reborn and Yamamoto flanking him.

"I wonder what those idiotic fools did to anger him so," Mukuro said as the two adult Dursley's appeared in the door way looking pale and scared. "Whatever they demanded from Tsunayoshi did not go their way."

All three Guardian's could not help the smug expressions that appeared on their faces as Tsuna, Reborn and Yamamoto stormed towards them leaving behind in their wake fearful looking Dursley's. Instead of the greedy, both money and social wise, couple that they had meet when they had first entered the house in their place was the terrified couple.

"My respects Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said playfully, through he carefully worded his sentence upon seeing the flames of the dying will burning in Tsuna's eyes. "Whatever you and the other two have done to these animals it has been effective."

"Do not even think about starting anything," Tsuna said snappily as he shot Mukuro a sharp glare as he quickly made his way to the limo. "Gokudera, do you know if we have any pain killers left over in the limo from Haru's birthday?"

"Yes, the staff has been making sure to keep a supply for you after that party for some reason," Gokudera answered as he watched Tsuna enter the limo. "The pain killers should be kept in that special compartment that only a Sky Flame user can get into."

"The staff has put pain killers in all of the limo's and areas of the mansion for Dame-Tsuna after they realised just how much of a big headache his Guardian's were," Reborn said truthfully as he climbed into the limo after Tsuna. "After Xanxus and the Varia visited they changed the pain killers from the normal ones to the extra strong ones."

"Hahaha, what a thing to say!" Yamamoto said with a laugh causing Gokudera to roll his eyes.

"Just hurry up and get into the limo, the kid needs to rest in a proper bed not on the seat of a verchiel," Gokudera ordered gruffly as Mukuro entered the limo, Chrome was already inside.

Yamamoto simply nodded his head with his normal smile on his face before climbing into the limo leaving Gokudera the only one outside of the limo. With one final glare at Number 4 Gokudera climbed into the limo and pulled the door shut behind him, not caring one bit about the relieved looks of the Dursley's as they watched them enter the limo to leave.

Silence filled the limo as the driver started up the limo, no orders were needed to be given as he had been informed of what to do before hand. All eyes rested on Harry's unmoving form as he laid on the seats with his head in Ryohei's lap. Reborn stared at his nephew with sharp eyes, taking in every single little detail possible, which was a lot easier to do now that there was more unmarked skin than injuries.

_He really is a gattina, he just gives out the feel of one like how Dame-Tsuna reminds me of an adorable innocent fox sometimes. _Reborn allowed a small smile to appear on his face, hope filled him as he finally allowed his body to relax for the first time in days. _Hopefully everything should be alright, we have gattina away from those farmyard animals and we did it without having to worry about carrying out a kidnapping attempt. _

Ryohei's confused voice suddenly filled the limo. "What is going on? This is not EXTREME."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked calmly, knowing that if anyone else asked in a few minutes time there would be no limo left.

Much to everyone's surprise Ryohei did not verbally reply. Instead he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his glowing and shaking animal box. Surprise and relief filled Hibari as he laid eyes on the boxer's box, without a second thought he pulled out his own weapon box allowing everyone to see that his was acting in the same manner as Ryohei's. A few seconds later everyone else had their animal boxes out, each one was glowing and shaking in an identical manner to the others.

Gokudera finally broke the silence. "What the hell is going on?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about fire (Lumiere).**

**Chapter 6**

"I have no idea, but whatever is going on is effecting all of our animal boxes," Tsuna said with a frown as he tried to work out what was going on. He glanced at Reborn with a questioning look. "Reborn? Do you have any idea what is going on? Have you seen anything like this before?"

Ignoring how everyone turned to look at him Reborn continued to stare intensely at the animal boxes while keeping a close eye on his precious gattina. His mind buzzed with different thoughts as he tried to think of a reply to his dame student's question, he would not admit that he did not know for sure.

"It feels like they are on fire," Yamamoto said softly with a frown on his face. "They are hot...hotter than normal but mine does not burn me."

"It is the same for me, when it first happened to me I half expected my hand to catch fire or something," Tsuna replied honestly as he stared at the collection of animal boxes. "Does anyone have any idea what is going on?"

"Maybe they are evolving to the next stage?" Chrome offered in an unsure tone as she bit her lower lip nervously. "Maybe they are getting stronger, like we are, and they are changing just like us? They could be like Van's-"

"My dear Chrome, I think you might have been watching a bit too much Zoids," Mukuro said with a chuckle as he shot Chrome a fond look. "Through...that is a good idea."

Rolling his eyes at the Mist pair Reborn opened his mouth only for it to click shut quickly as Tsuna's animal box turned into a ball of fire in the young mafia Don's hand. Everyone let out surprised cries and shouts only for Tsuna to stare in shock at the flame in his hand.

"It...it is not hot, it is not burning me," Tsuna said softly causing everyone to calm down. "In fact if I had to say anything I would say that the flames are the same temperature and reminds me of the flames around Natsu's neck. Do you think that-WOAH!"

All of a sudden the animal box opened and out of the box Natsu stood before them for a few seconds before he suddenly disappeared in a flash of Sky Flames only for a strange creature to be standing in his place as the Sky Flames around Natsu and the Sky animal weapon box died down.

The strange creature let out a loud roar as it sat in the middle of the limo looking around lazily much to everyone's shock. Just like Natsu it was obviously resembled a lion through it was the same size as one. It's body was mainly a dark brown colour with light brown legs, tail tip, chest and face. A gold and red main surrounded its head like a true male lion had and like Natsu had made of Sky Flames. An identical pair of light blue eyes full of the same innocence and hidden strength as Natsu had.

"Pyroar, Py," the strange creature said as he gave a sleep yawn, unbothered by all of the attention on him, instead his eyes searched around the limo until they rested on a very nervous Tsuna. "Roar, Pyroar."

As the strange creature moved its head towards Tsuna everyone on reflect quickly put their animal boxes away and pulled out their weapons. Leon transformed in Reborn's hand into a gun, there was no way Reborn was going to lose his dame-student or his precious gattino to this strange creature that was once Natsu.

Before anyone could react through the strange lion like creature gave another lazy yawn and plopped its large head down on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna let out a surprised cry at the sudden weight of the strange creature's head in his lap only to find himself staring into a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Guys...I think this strange creature is Natsu," Tsuna said slowly without looking away gaining several surprised gasps and shocked looks. "The eyes...the blue eyes remind me of Natsu, no one else has eyes like Natsu...and we all did see Natsu transform into this strange creature. What do you think, Reborn?"

Reborn took a deep silent breath as he collected his thoughts, one of his hands went up to the brim of his hat and stroked Leon. His mind buzzed with thoughts and decisions as Reborn began to wonder if he should tell them the truth. After a few seconds of staring at the familiar creature sitting on the floor of the limo, the only reason the limo was not destroyed was thanks to the reinforcements done to the limo by the Vongola, he made up his mind.

_I can trust everyone here with my life, through I will not tell them that, so I can tell them the truth. _Reborn's gaze wandered over to his still unmoving gattino causing him to let out a thoughtful sound. _It might even do my little gattino the world of good to return to my homeland...our homeland...he might find a partner to stand by him for life and help him heal._

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked softly, his voice ringing loudly in the stone silent limo. "Is everything alright? Do you know why Natsu has transformed into this creature?"

"I do...and it is a Pokémon, its species name is Pyroar through," Reborn replied honestly, shocking every. "I...I come from an area of this world that is sealed off to normal people, you can only enter and exit the countries if you live their or you have special clearance."

"Wait a moment kid, I thought that you were Italian?" Yamamoto asked in confusion as he carefully watched Tsuna stroke this Pyroar Pokémon creature Natsu had transformed into.

"I am, my mother comes from Italy, she moved to England because she had been excepted into an university and there she met the man who she would marry and have my two half sisters with," Reborn answered only to shudder when the image of his half-sister Petunia flashed through his mind. "My father was originally from the area of the world where Pokémon exist. He was on holiday in Italy, exploring the world outside when he met my mother."

"I-Is Leon one of...these Pokémon creatures?" Chrome asked quietly causing Reborn to slowly nod his head.

"He is, he is a rare Pokémon through which is why he able to transform like he does," Reborn answered, unable to hold back a smirk as the others leaned in closer to listen. "Leon is his nickname, he really is a Zorua. A Zorua is able to transform using illusions to keep itself safe from those who wish to harm him or to help his friends."

"So the lizard has a Mist Flame," Mukuro stated as he eyed Leon with great interest making Reborn chuckle.

"You can say that as Leon does use illusions to transform, similar to how those with the Mist Flame uses their illusions," Reborn answered calmly, his cool eyes connected with Gokudera's green eyes filled with hope and excitement making him shot the Storm Guardian a knowing look. "There are no U.M.A's in the Pokémon world that I know of but there are always new Pokémon and types being discovered so it is a possibility."

"Really?! I want to go to these countries one day!" Gokudera shouted out excitedly causing everyone to either laugh or smirk at his actions. "I wish I could have one of these Pokémon like this Pyroar!"

"There is a high possibility that you all do," Reborn said causing silence to fill the limo once more. "Dame-Tsuna's animal box from what I have seen acted similar to a device called a Pokeball. With how everyone's animal boxes were reacting in the same way to Dame-Tsuna's than there is a high possibility that your animal boxes has undergone the same transformation. Why through is a mystery, there is nothing to my knowladge that will transform your animal boxes in such a way that causes them to contain Pokémon."

Nods and soft mutters of agreement rang throughout the limo, which was still moving towards their destination. Tsuna bit his lower lip and looked down at his transformed friend who still had his head on Tsuna's lap, his eyes closed and purring softly as Tsuna gently stroked him.

"You know...it seems to me that the only thing that has changed about Natsu is his looks," Tsuna said suddenly gaining attention. "This new Natsu still likes to be petted and fussed over, he is still snuggly and clingy as ever. I do not think that Natsu has changed on the inside at all, he has only changed on the outside. I agree with Chrome...it is almost like Natsu has grown up too."

"I want to see what happens with my EXTREME animal box!" Ryohei yelled out excitedly as he light his ring with his Sun Flame while not moving the rest of his body in case he woke up Harry who was in a healing sleep. "I cannot wait to see what EXTREME form my partner takes!"

"NO!" Reborn yelled out sharply causing everyone to freeze in shock. Thoughts of Primeape and Kangaskhan went through his mind. "We do not know how what sort of Pokémon your animal partners might of transformed into. There are several large heavy ones...it would be best to wait until we are at least in the hotel room or back in Italy in the mansion before we try anything."

Ryohei frowned and looked down at his animal box that was still shaking slightly before nodding his head and putting his animal box out and letting the flame go out.

"I think that best for us to deal with a question of mine before we summon anymore of our animal partners," Tsuna said causing Reborn to arch an eyebrow. "Reborn...how am I going to get this new looking Natsu back in the box?"

Reborn tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner. "You know? I have no idea."

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank you Mia Heartnet for correcting me on the proper male/female terms of gattina and gattino : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a mentor (Philoctes/Phil).**

**Chapter 7**

As the limo turned around the second from last corner to the hotel it erupted into chaos. Tsuna stared at Reborn in a mixture of shock and horror while the others demanded explanations. Hibari simply stayed quiet and observed the new creature while Mukuro glared at Reborn for putting one of his precious people, through he would never admit it, in possible danger.

"But you are The Reborn! You know everything, what with your cosyplaying ways and being the greatest hitman and Spartan tutor!" Tsuna shouted out in shock as he stared at his mentor with wide eyes. "You know everything about anything!"

Reborn felt amusement wash over him as he looked at the sea of faces, it was easy for him to see that every one of them agreed with Tsuna but some hid it better than others. Realising that his little tick had gone on long enough Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" Reborn asked, even though he did not know the answer for sure he had a general idea of what to do. "You need to start working things out for yourselves instead of relying on me all the time. Where Pokémon are from there are devices called Pokeballs, I mentioned them before, well why do you not try using your box like a Pokeball?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn blankly. "How?"

"By making your dame-lion partner return to the box like you normally do," Reborn answered while trying to keep himself in check as he mentally reminded him that these people had no knowledge of Pokémon. "This is basic knowledge."

"Maybe for you," Tsuna said with an adorable pout as he stopped stroking Pyroar and pulled out his empty animal box. "So a Pokeball is similar to a box? You can use a Pokeball to transport these Pokémon around? Am I right Reborn?"

"Think it through for yourself," Reborn answered as he slipped his hat down to cover his eyes. He did not want anyone to see just how much fun he was having teasing Tsuna. "You have a brain, I spent the past few years making sure of that. So how about using it and answer those questions for yourself?"

Tsuna bit back a reply at his tutor's words, after all of their years together it was getting easier for him to tell when Reborn was teasing him. Turning his attention to the soft purring Tsuna offered Natsu a small smile, secretly he wished that he could keep this wonderful creature, this Pokémon, it would be for the best is Natsu went back into it box so when they reached their destination there would not be screaming or mass chaos, well more than normal.

Feeling the eyes of his Guardians on him Tsuna, who had yet to put his animal box away, point his empty box at Natsu and mentally went through the same stages that he did when asking Natsu to return to the box. A few seconds later Pyroar-Natsu disappeared in a flash into the box like normal.

"It works!" Tsuna said surprised as he stared in shock at his animal box. "The box has gone back to normal, all the shaking and almost all of the extra heat has gone. It is only a bit more warmer than normal!"

"Then the chances our box animals changing and maturing into these U.M.A's is extremely high!" Gokudera said hyperly with his green eyes shining in hope. "I cannot wait until we find out!"

"Keep it down, my little gattino is trying to sleep," Reborn grumbled as he shot Gokudera a small glare from under the brim of his hat. "Do not wake your new sibling."

"Are you saying that the Piccolo is our new little brother?" Mukuro asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"Why not? The more people that are willing to protect him the better. Besides gattino will need a large family to help him heal," Reborn replied seriously before his lips quirked upwards. "Besides I spend so much time with you brats making sure that you do not destroy anything that I might as well call you my children."

Mukuro gave Reborn a dark look. "Should we be insulted or honoured?"

"A little bit of column A and a large bit of column B, after all it is not every day that the world's greatest hitman tells someone this," Reborn answered with a playful smirk, he could feel the amusement rolling off of Leon in waves. "Driver! How much longer until we are at the hotel?"

"Not much longer sir, we will there within the next five minutes," the Driver answered without taking his eyes off of the road. "In fact we are entering the hotel car park right now."

At the driver's words everyone began to straighten themselves out, the last time they had been at this particular hotel they had been treated and seen as Kings because the Vongola owned and ran it. Reborn through ignored everyone and pulled off his black jacket only to surprise everyone when there was no signs of any guns or weapons on Reborn. Reaching forwards Reborn pulled his too light nephew away from Ryohei and onto his lap, he quickly made sure that Harry was comfortable and safe on his lap before wrapping his jacket around the small shoulders.

"Sleep well kid, you defiantly earned it," Reborn said softly as he gently moved Harry's messy black hair out of Harry's eyes. "Your Zio Reborn will make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I will even pull a few strings for you to have your very own Pokémon. One that is big enough to protect you but one small enough to always be with you."

Tricking everyone into thinking that he was simply checking his nephews temperature Reborn placed a fatherly kiss on top of Harry's forehead before sitting back and tucking Harry against him protectively with Harry's head resting on his shoulders.

"Harry gets the best bed," Tsuana stated causing Reborn to nod his head and the others to voice their agreements. "Please remember not to blow or destroy anything. When we get out of the car we are amongst civilian's so know nothing about the mafia or Dying Will Flames. We do not want a repeat of what happened last month in Monkey Eyebrows."

Various levels of laughter and snorts was heard at the city's name, Tsuna rolled his eyes while Reborn used the lack of attention on him to send Harry a tender look full of parental love. Hibari simply raised an eyebrow at the city's name while Yamamoto let out a loud happy laugh.

"Stupid name, I wonder what was going through whoever named the city's mind when they decided to name it Monkey Eyebrows," Gokudera said as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "When people name cities, places, countries and similar the names normally have a very good reason behind them. They normally have a story or a reason behind them."

"Kufufufu, than we should find out why that city is called Monkey Eyebrows for," Mukuro chuckled as he wrapped a protective arm around Chrome. "I wonder what sort of person they were."

"Sirs, Madam, we have arrived," the limo driver announced as he made the limo come to a stop in front of the hotel's main entrance. "If you are in need of my services between now and our return to Italy tomorrow I will be staying in room 23, floor 5. If for any reason you need the limo I will be parking it in the same spot as I did when we first arrived here."

"Thank you, we will make sure to keep that in mind," Tsuna said with a kind smile as he slipped into boss mode. "Hibari?"

Mukro laughed. "I see you are not a fan of being cooed over and being called adorable."

_The omnivore has remembered what happened to him the last time he got out of the limo first at this hotel. _Hibari glanced at Tsuna only to find him holding his head high and trying to ignore Mukuro's teasing comment. Rolling his eyes Hibari prepared himself for a surprise attack and opened the limo door only for his senses to run high as a loud excited scream came to his ears. _It is the clingy Herbivore and her husband. Why can they not stop crowding us for? They are drawing attention..._

"Mr. Vongola and co, welcome back!" the hotel's top boss, besides Tsuna and the Guardians, welcomed with his wife at his side. "It is nice to see that you have decided to stay with us longer instead of returning to Italy."

As Hibari got out of the car he shot a dark glare at the couple in front of him. It seemed that the grey haired portly suit wearing man and his plump dress wearing wife with salt and pepper hair did not understand the meaning of keeping a low profile. Letting out a dark warning growl at the couple preventing them from coming trying to make a move to shake his hand Hibari scanned the area for any enemy threats before giving the silent hand gesture that everything was safe.

Yamamoto was the next one out of the car with a large smile on his face. "Thank you Mr. Smith! It is nice to be back through it will only be for one night. I take it that the rooms we have stayed in last night are still available to us?"

"They are, we made sure of it," Mrs. Smith replied with a large welcoming smile as the others got out of the limo with Tsuna, Reborn and Harry in the centre of the group. "It is just a shame through that young Lambo and his friend was not able to come."

"Yes, well they have school and end of year exams to deal with before their summer holidays start," Tsuna replied with one of his normal boss mode smiles while making sure to let it slip that end of year exams for I-pin and Lambo consisted of weapon usage, fighting styles, and anything else they would need in the mafia world. "I will be sure to tell them both that you have not forgotten about them."

"Thank you Mr. Vongola," Mrs. Smith replied with a large friendly smile on her face only to freeze and gasp. "Oh my! I almost forgot to tell you! There are two gentleman staying here that wishes to talk to you, they wanted your contact information but..."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith, you did the correct thing," Reborn said as he gave the motherly woman a playful wink causing her to blush and smile. "Do you mind telling us where we can find them and their names?"

"Oh my, you are just a charmer Mr. Reborn," Mrs. Smith said as she shot Reborn a coy look. "The two gentleman are staying just down the hall from you, before they knew who had reserved the best pen house suit they seemed a bit angry but when I informed them that Mr. Vongola and his Guardians and Mr. Ray was staying there they quickly became excited. Especially when they heard your name Mr. Ray. Their names are Mr. Evice and Mr. Lysandre, they- Mr. Ray? What is wrong? Are you alright?"

Reborn stared blankly ahead, his hold on the still sleep Harry tightened in a protective manner. "Damn, what are those two fools doing here? I thought I told them that I wanted nothing to do with them before leaving for Italy! If they lay eyes on my little gattino there is no telling what they will do to him..."

**To Be Continued...**

**The city, Monkey Eyebrows, does exist. I Googled weird strange city names and I found the city called Monkey Eyebrows, through I don't know where it is in the world.**

**Also, the pairings that I asked you about in the previous chapters will start showing in the next few chapters and become more obvious as it goes on and such. I was wondering...what do you all think of pairing Reborn with Kingsley?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a person who is stuck up (Gaston).**

**Chapter 8**

"Reborn...do you know who these two people are?" Tsuna asked softly, he quickly sent Hibari a silent message making the Cloud Guardian nod his head in reply and prepare himself for a battle.

"They are from my homeland, which I was telling you about in the limo," Reborn answered as he looked between the Smith couple and those few people he could truly trust. "I do not want them anywhere near my nephew through. They can wait until I am ready to met with them, my nephew comes first."

"You make a wonderful parental figure, I think that you will have no problems looking after the child with your job," Mr. Smith said kindly, unlike his wife through he knew a little of the mafia world as mafia people seemed to favour his hotel sometimes. "If you want I can make sure that security keeps a close eye on the pent house floor for you, I can inform them to keep a close eye on things and to alert yourselves and myself if Mr. Evice and Mr. Lysandre try anything like try to enter your suite without permission, I could also give the same order for any people working for them."

"Thank you Mr. Smith," Reborn said in relief as he hugged Harry to him. "Even though I trust my...friends to stand guard and act as needed they need their sleep. It has been a very long day, what with picking up the little one, and your men come in fresh and awake."

_He should of become a politician or a banker or even one of those people who write speaches for other people. Reborn would of become a millionaire by now if he did._ Tsuna stared at Reborn as he masterfully maneuver his way around the Smith couple with skill. _I wonder if I could get Reborn to teach me some of his moves and tricks for wooing people. Then maybe I would be able to get them to understand how I feel about them. Though than again maybe they know I am trying to get their attention, romantically and they do not return my feelings...I really need to talk to Reborn about this once his meeting with these two people are over as he seems to be the master of seduction, smooth talking and romance. I wonder if Dino could help me out if Reborn will not. _

"Then it is settled!" Mrs. Smith said happily causing Tsuna's attention to snap back to her. "I will show you all up to the pent house while my husband talks with the security staff. I knew there was something wrong about those two gentleman, I am so glad that I decided to not tell them much. Do you think I should call the police? What if they try to hurt you or the little one or your friends?"

"I have experience dealing with them, and while Mr. Evice and Mr. Lysandre are stuck up idiots who think they know what is best for everyone they are no fools...well most of the time," Reborn said as he tried to calm the civilian couple down while dropping hints for Tsuna and the others. "Fear not Mrs. Smith, with your husband's security team and the technology in this hotel we will be safe as a bug in a rug that has not been cleaned for over 100 years."

"If you are sure, but make sure to lock your doors tonight if Mr. Evice and Mr. Lysandre is as horrible as you first made them out to be," Mrs. Smith said in a motherly way before her eyes landed on the sleeping Harry with tenderness. "Now you better get this young man up to your rooms and tucked into bed. Do you need any clothes or pyjamas for him?"

"No thank you, we made sure to get several different sets of clothes for him before fetching him, I want my nephew to feel at home and able to trust in me," Reborn said kindly before looking down at Harry so he would not glare at Mrs. Smith, her husband stood silent as ever besides her. "Now, I do not want to be rude to you or anything but...would you mind if we were on our way? I think that someone could do with being tucked into bed for a few hours."

"We will make sure to save you all some food," Mr. Smith said in understanding as he looked Harry over with a critical eye. "Would you like me to send some soup and a drink up for the child?"

Reborn opened his mouth only to pause, even though he wanted to fill his little gattino with food he knew that after watching Harry for the past few days that would not be a good idea. With how little and far between the Dursely's had fed him his precious gattino Reborn seriously found himself wondering just how much food his nephew could handle.

"Yes please, but could you put it in a mug and make it filling but light?" Reborn asked as he mentally went through everything that his gattino could possibly stomach. "Maybe Vegetable soup? I am not sure if he is a vegetarian or not."

"Very well, just use the telephone in your room to request the soup when the child wakes up, we do not want him eating cold soup," Mr. Smith replied as he stood aside to allow Reborn, Tsuna and Co through. "Mr. Evice and Mr. Lysandre are currently in their room so you should have no problems with them. They retired as soon as they signed in and got a room."

Reborn nodded his head in thanks before turning and walking into the hotel. Getting Harry into a warm safe bed was the only thing on the hitman's mind as he walked into the hotel.

"Sorry about Ray, he can become a mother hen when his nephew is involved," Tsuna said kindly, his eyes shining with confidence and kindness . "Thank you for all of your help Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith, you have both been doing a wonderful job of running this hotel for my family. If we need anything we will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you Mr. Vongola," Mrs. Smith said happily as she moved to join her husband. "It has been a joy over these past few years, our oldest son is going to take over for us when we retired. I will miss it through when we do finally retire, we have seen and met so many interesting people!"

With a final smile and good bye Tsuna and his Guardians walked into the hotel silently. Their 'work' mode still on as they walked through the main entrance area of the hotel silently while making sure to portray the proper image that Reborn had hammered into their head.

_I hate moments like this, I wish Mukuro or Chrome could use their illutions or Hibari could scare everyone away. _Tsuna did his best to stand tall, proud and ignore the large number of eyes glued to him and his Guardians as they made their way towards the lift. _I wish I could run or hurry up but if I do Reborn will kill me and it will give the wrong impression...I better think of something else before I really do run to the lift as if I was running away from an evil chihuahua. _

Making sure to keep his head high and facing straight forwards just like Reborn had taught him Tsuna scanned the area only to find Reborn moving away from the reception desk with several sets of keys in his hands. It seemed that he had picked up all of the keys so Tsuna and the others would be able to just go straight to the lift and then the pent house suite.

_Maybe Reborn decided to pity me..._Tsuna watched as Reborn walked towards the lift only to stop and wait for them as they were not very far away. _I can do this, so far Hibari and Mukuro has not started to fight each other, the limo is still in one piece, our box animals are getting stronger and turning into these Pokémon creatures...maybe things are finally going to go our way. _

"Hey! Is that really you Dame-Tsuna?!" a familiar voice called out causing Tsuna to freeze and a feeling of dread to wash over him.

_Please do not let it be him, please do not let it be him. Please let me get the wrong name in my head. _Tsuna nervously came to a stop next to Reborn, the tension around the group increased as they moved slightly so the new comer could talk to Tsuna and the rest of them. _Out of everyone in the world HE of all people would not be here in England in a _Vongola ran hotel.

"It is you, Dame-Tsuna!" the familiar voice called out, the owner ducked around a nervous Chrome allowing Tsuna to see that no one had listened to his thoughts.

"Kensuke Mochida," Tsuna greeted while trying to keep his cool and stay in boss mode. "What are you of all people doing here in England?"

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a ladies' man who gets stuck in a sticky situation (Flynn Rider).**

**Chapter 9**

"I own a my own chain of kendo schools all around the world, I was thinking of opening one in England and so came to check out various places," Mochida replied with a smug smirk as he looked Tsuna up and down. "What are you doing here? And with Yamamoto and Gokudera of all people, the three of you still as thick as thieves?"

"We are here because of work too, we were just about to go up to our room," Tsuna replied, fully aware of the many eyes on them, the lift doors slid open and several people walked out leaving it empty. "So if you will excuse us we must be going now."

Not giving Mochida a chance to reply Tsuna turned and walked into the lift with Reborn at his side and his Guardian's protecting his back. Reborn shot Tsuna an approving look at how he handled the situation like a true mafia boss, anything that would happen between them and Mochida would be away from most of the prying eyes and listening ears.

"Wait up Dame-Tsuna! I was not done talking to you!" Mochida suddenly said as he quickly squeezed himself into the lift just as the metal doors where sliding shut. "You still have no manners, through I guess I should of expected that as you are _Dame._"

Tsuna chose not to reply, out of the corner of his eye he could see Hibari and Mukuro tense at the unfriendly presence. As the tension grew in the lift Tsuna found himself hoping that Mochida would be still sane and in one piece by the time they went their separate ways.

"What floor?" Gokudera grumbled out angrily, even though he hated the man in such a small contained space there was nothing he could do with his bombs and dynamite without injuring them.

"I am going to the pent house floor," Mochida replied smugly as he puffed his chest out proudly. "I am visiting one of my customers. They wished for me to train several of their security people in the art of Kendo, I am being paid extremely well and by the time I am done I will properly be a millionaire!"

_What does Evice and Lysandre want their people to be trained in Kendo for. With their advanced technology and their Pokémon I would of thought that having their minions being trained in Kendo to be worthless. Something is going on here, I need to find out what they have planned so I can protect my_ _gattino, Tsuna and the others from them._ Reborn's eyes flashed with a calculating gleam as he looked over Mochida, scanning the black haired man's body for any weapons, hidden or on show. _It looks like that little talk will have to happen before I can explain things to Harry. At least with Tsuna knowing most of it he will be able to explain to my little gattino about the mafia, how he is now in the custody of his Zio Rebron and anything else. _

"So, what are you and your group of idiotic friends doing here of all places Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida asked, not realising the danger that he was in thanks to his big mouth. "I would of thought that you would of been back in Japan working as a janitor or unemployed and still living with your mother. Did you and your group find yourselves a super rich sugar daddy?"

"How dare you insult Judamine!" Gokudera yelled out angrily at the smirking man, finally snapping. "Judamine is a better person than you ever could dream about doing! For your information he owns this hotel and-"

"What! Dame-Tsuna really owns this hotel and runs it?" Mochida asked in surprise and shock as he looked between Gokudera and Tsuna. "Is this true Dame-Tsuna?"

"It is, I own this hotel," Tsuna answered quickly, a calm and confident expression showed on his face while inside he was panicking. _Oh no! I hope that Mochida does not find out about the mafia. Hopefully he will drop the subject now that he knows that I own this hotel. As long as no one opens their mouths and tells him otherwise I will be alright...I wonder if it is mean of me to see if Hibari would bite Mochida to death because of crowding and being loud. _

"Well I guess that the tutor your mother hired for you during school and these past few years has to bring some sort of good luck for you," Mochida said as he looked at Tsuna in a new light. "So if you are the big boss of this hotel does this mean that Yamamoto, Gokudera and these other people tell everyone else what to do and follow your orders?"

"They are my equals," Tsuna replied stiffly as he avoided eye contact with Hibari and Reborn. "The lift ride is taking a very long time...normally it is a lot faster."

"My customer did not like how fast the lift went so he complained to the hotel mangers and got it slowed down," Mochida answered before anyone else could reply. "No one objected when they asked and no one has yet to complain, besides it will give us a bit more time to get to know each other again."

_It is at times like this that I wish Lambo was here. With his lightening flame he could use it to give the lift a boost of power and speed it up. Then again if Lambo was with us he would properly be clinging to me like a leech demanding grape flavoured sweets. _Tsuna moved slightly, shifting on his feet pretending to get more comfortable only to slip into the empty space between Hibari and Reborn. _At least we are over halfway to the top. _

"You are being very quiet, I remember you always shouted and yelled 'extreme' when we were back in school," Mochida said, feeling the tension in the lift rise, as he gave the Sun Guardian a pointed look. "What happened? Did you finally mellow out with age or did you grow up or was is it something else?"

"I am being quiet because there is a child trying to sleep," Ryohei replied as he looked at Mochida blankly, he had not forgiven the man who had tried to use his precious little sister as a prize back in school and caused so many problems for little brother figure. "It is why we are all being quiet for, maybe you should stop talking for a few minutes?"

Mochida frowned at the boxer's tone and turned to look at the sleeping child in the arms of a strange man who wore a black suit and had a green lizard on the brim of his hat. Leaning forwards slightly to try and get a better look at the child. As he looked at the tiny child in the man's arms with snowy white skin that looked as if it had not seen sun in months, messy black hair that framed the boy's face. Mochida could not see the boy's eyes as they were closed as the child slept but he did see the shocking familiar scar on the boy's face.

"H-Harry Potter! He is holding THE Harry Potter!" Mochida shouted out in shock, he nervously took several steps backwards only to find himself pressing up against the metal side of the lift. "What are you all doing with _him_!"

"How do you know his name?" Reborn asked harshly, his eyes shining with a death threat at Mochida.

"D-Do...do you know...about _that _world?" Mochida asked nervously as he frantically looked around only to find the answer to his question clearly written on everyone's faces. "How?"

"Harry is related to me, I did my research before agreeing to take him in when it turned out he was unwanted by the people he was currently living with," Reborn answered as his expression darkened. "Now answer my question before I _kill _you."

Mochida gulped nervously as sweat poured down him. "I know all about Potter, his the Boy-Who-Lived! I found out about him through the extra home classes I had to take along with my cousins because it was found out that I have magic, I am a wizard, but my parents had me home schooled with my cousins because our parents did not want to send us away to a boarding school."

"Are you going to alert any of the magic users?" Yamamoto asked, shocking Mochida with an serious expression on his face as the baseball lover pulled out a very sharp and very real sword.

"I will not tell anyone, I promise! Besides, from the newspapers that I have seen since I arrived in England the Wizarding world does not want him," Mochida answered quickly with a nervous gulp as he found himself unable to look away from Yamamoto's blade. "His so called friends and allies have turn their backs on him, they have started to call him an attention seeking delusional brat. There has even been an interview with his two so called best friends saying that the newspapers are correct!"

_How dare they! They better hope that I do not get a chance to hunt them down personally. _Reborn glared angrily as the terrified Mochida who had yet to move. _I need to see about calling in several favours. _

"You know a lot about this Wizarding World," Tsuna stated more than asked as he eyed Reborn with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Mochida nodded his head slowly. "Yes..."

"Do you know how it is ran? Laws, punishments and such?" Tsuna said, Reborn and the others caught on quickly.

"Of course I do, it was a key part of my studies, my parents forced me and my cousins to learn about the Wizarding World in England and in several other countries," Mochida answered as he shot Tsuna a nervous look as he tried to pull himself together. "Why?"

Tsuna gave Mochida one of his boss smirks. "How would you like to earn some money?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I listened to everyone's thoughts and I am changing the pairings for this story with Reborn because of the response I have got. I will go back to Hibari/Tsuna and Reborn/Tsuna through there won't be any Hibari/Reborn romance, it will all be around Tsuna. I MIGHT pair Yamamoto and Gokudera together. Ryohei might be paired with either a male OR female character from the Pokémon world, Mukuro I have no clue about and Chrome might be paired with either N or Gary Oak or Serena. At the moment that is where the pairings are going.**

**Also, Harry is going to have a Sky Flame as someone, not sure who, pointed out to me that only one mafia family is able to have the snow flame because of certain genetics.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a problem that is solved creatively (Christopher Robin)**

**Chapter10**

"I am listening, you have got my interest," Mochida replied as he slowly calm down, though it did help a lot that Yamamoto had just put his sword away. "What would I have to do? I will tell you now that I refuse to kill anyone. I do not care what you think of me but I have my limits."

Tsuna simply nodded his head in understanding. "Mochida, how would you like to become our lawyer?"

"Lawyer?" Mochida asked, his eyes lighting up in greed. "Will I still have time for my business? That comes first!"

"You will but you might need to employee someone to help you with the less important details," Tsuna answered honestly while different ideas where buzzing about in his mind. "It would involve dealing with the Wizarding World and making sure no one try's to take Mr. Potter away from us. You would also be the point of contact between us and the Wizarding World, which is where dealing with the various departments in the Ministry of Magic would come in."

_My my, it seems that Tsuna has grown up a lot. It is wonderful to see him dealing with just a problem so easily and with just creativity. _Reborn hide his proud smirk with the brim of his hat, he could feel the smug pleasure leaking off of Hibari in waves. _It seems like I will have to rewards him for this. He has turned a problem into a solution, maybe a reward is in order. _

"Can I think about it for a while?" Mochida asked as he glanced at the lift display opposite him which showed that they were finally almost at their desired floor.

"Very well, we will be staying for the night in the other pent house on that your _customer _is staying on so you know where to find us," Tsuna replied with a nod of his head before a dark look crossed his face making Mochida gulp in fear. "I will be expecting you at our door tonight at 10pm, if you are not there...well let's just say that Hibari will have fun hunting down a Herbivore without having to hold back."

At Tsuna's words Mochida let out a very unmanly squeak and looked at Hibari only to find the ex-prefect looking at him as a wolf preparing to pounce on its prey. Quickly realising that Hibari had gotten a lot stronger and Tsuna's threat was not an empty one Mochida turned back to Tsuna with a begging look in his eyes.

"I promise I will be there with my answer! I promise," Mochida said quickly and nervously as he felt the lift slowly come to a stop. "Please, I promise I will not tell anyone about this! Please let me go!"

"Very well, but I will be expecting you at 10pm or else Hibari will be having some fun," Tsuna said as the lift doors opened. Tsuna watched as Mochida ran out of the lift before the doors even had time to finish opening.

"Kufufufu, that went well," Mukuro said with a creepy smile as Hibari gave Tsuna a small push to bring their Sky back to reality, moments like the one just gone with Mochida always seemed to do a number on Tsuna which was something that everyone else was always careful about. "It seems that you showed your school bully just who is the boss now Tsunayoshi."

Instead of reply Tsuna let out a soft groan and allowed his boss mode to fall away. After a few seconds to catch his breath Tsuna turned and walked out of the lift stiffly leaving his Guardians and Reborn to follow. As the group silently made their way to their suite everyone stared worriedly at Tsuna's back, Reborn and Hibari shared a silent look for a few seconds before Hibari nodded his head in understanding. Hibari would start it and take on the role until Reborn could return and share the role that they enjoyed so much.

"Chrome, Ryohei, could you two watch over my nephew?" Reborn asked as he shot the two guards that stood outside of the other pent house front door a guarded look. "Yamamoto, Gokudera can you two stand guard? I do not want to take any chances with _them._ Mukuro, use your illusions to protect us just like I showed you."

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryohei shared a look of understanding with each other. They knew the real reason why the world's best hitman wanted them preoccupied and taking up these sorts of jobs. They would gladly accept the roles and carry them out since they knew just what sort of result it would bring, especially for their precious boss. Mukuro gave a large smile and nodded his head in understanding, he could already tell he would be having a lot of fun tonight and he could not wait to try out some of the tricks that the ex-arcobaleno had showed him.

"Hai Reborn-sama," Chrome replied as she gave a small nod of her head while the others gave various different replies.

"If our new little brother wakes up before you return Chrome and I will explain things to the extreme," Ryohei said as he punched the air. "While my Italian might be a bit hit and miss my English is much better as I have been practicing it for several years as I have a relative here in England."

"I-I know how to speak in English too, my...my _mother _made sure I could as it is one of the most commonly used languages," Chrome said with a small flinch, she leant into Mukuro's side looking for comfort and safety only for Mukuro to wrap a protective arm around her waist.

"Thank you," Reborn said, showing a rare honest smile. "As soon as I put this little gattino to bed I will be off to speak to _them_."

The group fell silent as they arrived at the front door of the pent house. Reborn pulled out the keys from his pocket, he had placed them there when he had gotten them from the receptionist , and passed them to Tsuna. Tsuna calmly took the keys without a single word causing the worry in Reborn and Hibari to grow. A few seconds later the front door was open and the group walked inside only for Yamamoto and Gokudera to stay outside and take up their positions.

"Do you think that Tuna will be alright?" Yamamoto asked softly as he knelt on the floor and began to clean his sword while fully aware of the nervous looks in the other pair of guards eyes who were trying to pretend that they were not staring at them.

"Of course! Judanime is the greatest! Reborn and Hibari will make sure he is," Gokudera replied calmly while hiding the worry in his eyes. He leant against the wall, one foot raised and against the wall to create a triangle shape, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Things have been hard lately though, what with finding out about _two _new worlds, Reborn's nephew and so on..."

Yamamoto hummed softly in understanding while glancing up at the two guards who were obviously listening in on their conversation. Gokudera pulled out one of his cigarettes, made sure to hide it from the view of the other guards and lit it with his storm flame.

"Those two better do a good job looking after Judanime," Gokudera grumbled softly, ignoring the good natured true smile Yamamoto shot him. "Do you have your mobile phone on you baseball idiot?"

"I do, want to use it?" Yamamoto asked while ignoring his fellow Guardian's insult.

"Yeah, I want to see if Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini knows anything about what is happening with our animal boxes and these U.M.A's called Pokémon that Reborn was talking about," Gokudera answered softly, shooting a dark glare at the pair of eavesdropping guards causing them to quickly look away and stand to attention. "Do...do you think that it might be possible to get some of Mama's cooking sent to us? The kid looks like he could do with some fattening up, plus everyone, especially Judanime, could do with Mama's cooking."

"Good idea! Catch," Yamamoto said with a laugh as he gently threw his mobile phone to Gokudera who caught it easily. "Hey, do you think you could see if it would be possible to get us some of my dad's sushi and some of those cupcakes that Mama makes so well?"

"I will see what I can do, but food for the kid and Judanime comes first," Gokudera replied as he opened Yamamoto's mobile phone. As he scrolled through the contacts list with the Rain symbol in the background of the screen Gokudera made silent plans to request his and everyone's favourite foods, if it was not possible to get them then Gokudera had a feeling that Mama might get the message and have some ready for their return.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said suddenly making Gokudera pause and look at the oddly serious Guardian. "Ask if it is possible for Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini to make some sort of technology that will make the large amount of different languages that will be flying about easier to understand and maybe learn."

"Good point, we do not want to overwhelm the kid," Gokudera grumbled out causing Yamamoto to become his normal happy and carefree self again.

The pair fell into comfortable silence, each one trusting the other fully to protect them from any threat. The other set of door guards grew board as the hours ticked by and began a silent card game. Every few minutes though the two pairs would pause, look at each other and asset any threats before going back to what they were doing before.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about true love (Eugene Fitzherbert).**

**Chapter11**

***Meanwhile, with Tsuna and Co after they enter their rooms*****

As the group entered the pent house Tsuna ignored the luxury around him and headed straight to the large window that stood in place of a wall and looked out at the city. Tension and stress pooled off of him as he stood like a statue and made no move when the sound of doors opening and shutting behind him and Reborn's overprotective orders to his Sun and two Mist Guardians came to his ears. He only responded when his precious Cloud Guardian's deep comforting voice reached his ears.

"Bunny Omnivore, talk," Hibari ordered as he walked up behind Tsuna as the last door shut.

"Am I doing the right thing love?" Tsuna asked with a depressed sigh as he continued to look out of the window. "Encouraging and helping Reborn to take Harry away from everything he is familiar with? I know that he was abused by his aunt and uncle and that everyone hates him now in the Wizarding World...but am I doing the right thing, dragging him into the mafia world? Are we hurting him even more by not just finding him a normal loving magical family that will let Reborn visit and Harry go to Hogwarts? And...how I treated Mochida...am I really doing the right thing?"

Hibari stood silently as he stared at Tsuna's back weighing up his options before picking one. "You are protecting our family, you are protecting our famiglia. You are making sure that the Carnivore will not go on a rampage and the neko herbivore is well protected. You are doing the right thing."

Walking up to stand behind Tsuna Hibari wrapped his strong arms around Tsuna's waist and lovingly pulled the mafia boss towards him until Tsuna was resting against Hibari with his back against Hibari's chest. Tsuna, feeling the love and protection that Hibari was covering him in let out a tired world weary sigh and allowed himself to melt into one of his beloved lovers and dropped his guard.

"You have been strong for too long bunny," Hibari said affectionately as he placed a loving kiss on top of Tsuna's head. "Leave everything to me and relax."

"B-But what about Harry-kun?" Tsuna asked as he bit his lower lip, he turned around in the arms of his lover and looked up at him with worried eyes. "I know that Chrome and Ryohei promised to protect him and explain everything to him if he work up...and we cannot leave Reborn-"

"Stop rambling Dame-Tsuna," Reborn's voice suddenly cut through the quiet room causing both Tsuna and Hibari to turn their heads to stare at the hitman who leant against the wall next to the door which led to the room Harry was resting in. "Let your Carnivore Cloud Guardian look after you while I am gone and when I get back expect your handsome and sexy hitman lover to join him."

"If you are sure but I do not want to make you two do all of the work," Tsuna said, giving a small smile at Reborn's nickname for himself and Hibari. "What if I-"

"Have you forgotten the last time we were able to find time to be together," Hibari said calmly bringing a bright red blush to Tsuna's face. "It was _you _who took charge, it was _you _who decided what the Carnivore and I needed. This time the tables have turned."

"Enjoy yourselves, and relax my precious bunny," Reborn said as he made his way across the room towards the front door. As he came to a stop in front of the door Reborn paused, looked over his shoulder at Hibari and Tsuna with a smirk that caused Tsuna to go weak at the knees. "Just make sure to save some of our bunny for me when I return."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked out only to let out a low groan and hide his face in his hands as Hibari nodded his head.

"If you are not here before the bunny has to deal with that herbivore I all agreements between the two of us are off," Hibari informed, Reborn nodded his head in understanding. "The bunny will need to fully relax once his meeting with the herbivore is over."

Understanding Hibari's words and hidden message Reborn nodded his head in understanding before turning and opening the front door. Tsuna wiggled around in Hibari's hold so he was face to face with Hibari and looked over his lover's shoulder at his other lover.

"Be careful, I do not want to find you returning to us in a body bag," Tsuna said nervously as he clinged to Hibari as he remembered Reborn's earlier words and reactions. "These men sound really dangerous."

"Well they are going to be in for a shock, I am the most dangerous one out of the three of us as I have people I want to protect," Reborn replied making Tsuna smile and Hibari's lips to twitch upwards. "I will be back uninjured, I am the world's best hitman after all."

With those words Reborn walked out of the door, only pausing to give Yamamoto and Gokudera a nod of the head before closing the door behind him. As the door closed behind Reborn Tsuna let out a low groan and buried his face in Hibari's chest. Emotions washed over him as he tried to get control.

"Relax bunny, be the small animal and not the dangerous Omnivore that you have to be," Hibari said softly as he stared at Tsuna only to frown when he spotted the exhausted and worried look on his boyfriend's face. "When was the last time you relaxed?"

"Relaxed?" Tsuna asked in surprise, saying the word as if it was a new foreign word. "Well...with Harry and the Dursley's and paperwork I have not had much time to do anything relaxing like soak in a bubble bath or read a book that was not to help me with my work."

Tsuna waited for a reply only to let out a startled cry of surprise as Hibari swept him up off of his head and held him bridle style. Unsure on what to say or how to respond Tsuna began to wiggle about madly trying to escape only for Hibari to tighten his grip.

"W-What are you doing Cloud-koi?" Tsuna asked, startled at his boyfriend's sudden actions only to freeze when Hibari let out a dark warning growl.

"Stop moving, you will not escape," Hibari said darkly only to give a smug smirk as the little animal in his arms froze. "As for what I am doing to you...I am making sure that you do not over work yourself."

Warmth spread through Tsuna as he allowed Hibari to carry him to the same bedroom that they and Reborn shared the last time they had stayed. Slowly but surely Tsuna relaxed into his lovers arms and allowed his mind to work though everything that had happen in the past few days while also thinking over his own actions.

_Maybe I should ask I-Pin or Fon to teach Harry how to protect himself. With everything that we found out I do not want to leave him defenceless or without a way to protect him. _Tsuna blinked a few times in surprise when he suddenly felt himself leaving Hibari's loving arms and a soft bed with expensive silk sheets. Looking up at Hibari Tsuna asked. "We are already in the bedroom? I thought that you only picked me up a moment a go, Romeo."

"You were lost in your own thoughts," Hibari replied as he took off his jacket only for his animal box to fall to the ground.

"It looks like your animal box is still shaking and looks really similar to mine before Natsu transformed," Tsuna said as he watched Hibari lean down to pick his weapon box up. "Do you have any idea what sort of Pokémon Roll will transform into?"

"A hedgehog one, or one that is closest to it," Hibari replied as he picked up the animal box and placed his jacket on a nearby chair. "Natsu is a lion and he transformed into a lion like Pokémon. I think that it would be something similar for the rest of the box animals."

"That is a very good point Cloud-koi," Tsuna said using Hibari's nickname to show the man both respect and love. "Do you-"

"It is about to happen," Hibari said gruffly cutting Tsuna off. He turned away from the bed and pointed his animal box to an empty corner of the room not wanting to chance anything harming _his _bunny as he was unsure of just what might come out of his weapon box. "Bunny's questions will be answered."

Both Tsuna and Hibari watched as a light shot out from Hibari's animal box, just like it normally happened when Roll was summoned only to find that the adorable hedgehog was gone. In its place was a bipedal creature with a yellow body, yellow stomach and brown quills. On the end of each foot and paws where too long claws that could be used for digging or battling.

"Sand, Sandslash!" the newly transformed Roll said proudly as he puffed his chest out and looked up at Hibari for a reaction. "Sandslash, slash, slash, sand, sandslash!"

**To Be Continued...**

**I chose Sandslash because I did not want to overpower an already powerful Hibari, plus the only 'proper' hedgehog Pokémon is a legendary Pokémon which I cannot see being a box animal.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone who uses trickery and blackmail to get what he or she wants (Hans of the Southern Isles).**

**Chapter12**

***With Reborn just as he walks out of the door***

As Reborn walked away from the safety of being surrounded by close allies and his lovers, through both he and Hibari agreed they had no romantic feelings towards each other and it was all about just sharing Tsuna, he allowed his expression to go blank allowing everyone to see just why he was known as the world's greatest hitman.

"Move," Reborn snarled out, Leon climbing down Reborn and onto the hitman's arm ready to transform and be used. "I have an appointment with your two bosses, they should know that I was going to drop around and pay them a little visit."

Reborn watched as the two door guards stood to attention and sprung into life. The guard that looked as if he was wearing a motorbike outfit complete with a helmet who stood on the left turned and ran into the rooms they were guarding leave the man who wore a bright red suit and had bright red hair alone with Reborn.

"I see that fool has finally managed to make his minions wear nothing but the colour red," Reborn said with an arched eyebrow causing the man to whimper in fear. Reborn could feel the amusement of the two watching Guardian's staring at his back, feeling their gaze Reborn decided to give them a show. "Did you know that your stupid boss always dose the most stupidest things? An example is when he decided to create this group to help him turn the world into the place he wants it to be while lying to everyone and only telling them what they want to hear."

Reborn watched as the man in the red suit froze and thought over Reborn's words over. The man bit back any reply knowing that it would be reported back to his boss and his fellow guard's other boss so he decided to play it safe. Through that did not mean that Reborn's words would be forgotten by the red suit man.

"Not going to reply huh?" Reborn asked as he watched the minion stand to attention. "Maybe that is for the best, after all you do not want to get into trouble with your lying boss."

The guard bit the inside of his check to prevent him from replying, this strange man that his boss seemed to think so highly off was really starting to get on his nervous. The sudden sound of the door opening and the return of his fellow door guard made him let out a sigh of relief, he would be rid of this black suit man with the wicked tongue in just a few short moments.

"T-The boss and his fellow boss say you can go in, they are expecting you," the minion in the bike suit said as he moved out of the doorway and back to his original guard spot so Reborn could walk through the door. "Boss also asks that you 'play nice and do not terrify the minions.' So please...listen to his words?"

Reborn snorted at the weak display from the bike suit minion, for a trained minion who supposedly knew their stuff they reminded Reborn of his bunny lover before training to make him into the next boss began. Well he guessed that there had to be someone more pathetic than Tsuna had been, Tsuna had grown out of it plus it was a rule of logic.

With one last look at the two minions Reborn walked through the open door and into the lion's den. After a few steps into the room the door behind him slammed shut and he was met with a sea of people wearing biker outfits and red suits of various styles. It was not hard to spot the two man he had come to speak to, Evice and Lysandre were sitting on large comfortable seats in the middle of the room surrounded by their minions.

_Looks like those two manipulative idiots still enjoy being weighted on as if they were kings. It seems that nothing has happened since I left to go to Italy. _Reborn scanned the area for any real danger, from the way Evice's and Lysandre's minions were trying to give him a threatening look made it clear for Reborn just who was the most dangerous in the room. _It looks like all I have to worry about is Evice, Lysandre and any capable Pokémon but with these bunch of idiots they have for minions it looks like the only Pokémon that could be a true challenge for Leon and I are Evice's and Lysandre's along with any odd surprise well trained Pokémon from these idiotic minions. _

"Ah! Reborn! You are here, do not stand in the doorway waiting for permission to enter!" Evice said with a large grin on his face that was anything but welcoming and kind. "I see that you got our message."

"I did," Reborn replied stiffly as he gave a very short stiff nod of his head. "You can imagine my surprise when I found out that you two were here in the same hotel out of your regions."

"I bet that your reaction when you were given the news was priceless," Lysandre said with a smirk as he raised his half empty wine glass to Reborn. "When we found out about a very profitable deal to be made here we decided to grab the herds of Tauros and Bouffalant by the horns and well, here we are."

"I must say that this part of the world is badly behind our homeland," Evice sneered as he stroked his large long grew mustache. "If you ignore the fact that they have no Pokémon, only these strange animals, their technology is several centuries behind ours, everything about this place compared to our homeland is horrible! Even the food. You have to admit that this place is horrible, your own Pokémon has to hide!"

"Really now?" Reborn asked sarcastically as he forced himself not to roll his eyes. He could feel Leon shifting on his arm. "And because of these facts you are now staying in a hotel that mainly caters to people in the mafia?"

"Because it is the only place that we could find that had the basics of what we needed," Lysandre answered calmly before motioning to one of the empty chairs. "Join us, it is rude of us to keep you standing about like this while talking."

"No thank you, I would rather stay standing while you both get to the point and tell me why you wanted to see me," Reborn stated as he folded his arms and allowed Leon to move onto his other arm where the hitman would easily be able to grab Leon when he transformed. "Something tells me that the two of you are not here just for a good business deal."

"You still know us well Reborn, even after all these years," Evice chuckled only for Reborn to send him a blank look. "You are right, both Lysandre and I have agreed to work together on this. We plan to try and take over this horrible none Pokémon area of the world and change it into a more modern world."

Reborn this time did roll his eyes and shot both men a pointed look. "Tell me if I am wrong but from what you have told me and from what I know about you two you both have most likely had your butts kicked by some upstart powerful Pokémon trainer and then you disappeared. You both met up as you were disappearing and you got talking and decided to head to the area of the world that I am in, you tracked me down using Lysandre's links pretending to be my brothers or friends or something and now you want my help to transform this side of the world into a version of our homeland that both of you approve of and rule over."

"Still as smart and as quick as ever my friend," Lysandre said with a smirk as he held his wine glass out for one of his minions to refill. "You know our way of thinking."

"Blackmail, trickery and manipulation," Reborn stated simply shocking many of the minions with his straightforwardness. "And I bet that over the year nothing about that has changed."

"You flatter us Reborn, you truly do," Evice said happily only for Reborn to continue staring at him blankly, the hitman was far to use to the mafia world to be fazed by the act or the pride in being evil. "Now then, as I know that you like to get straight to the point we have an offer for you. Lysandre?"

" Evice is quiet right, now remember Reborn that you would not be right back on the top of the food chain per say after you have walked out for on us for so long," Lysandre said calmly as if he was relaxing after a hard day at work while watching TV. "Reborn, how would you like to return to working with us? Keeping in mind everything that has happened though you would be more like a head minion slash equal partner of ours. We do remember how much you enjoyed torturing the minions while calling it training, and after a few months if everything works out you can become a full equal partner."

"So?" Evice asked with an excited look on his face. "What do you say? Want to work with and for us?"

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone with malicious intent (Jafar).**

**Chapter13**

"You already know what my reply will be," Reborn snarled out, finally starting to lose his patience. "I want nothing to do with either of you. I left behind that life and I refuse to return to it."

"And look at you and your Zorua, having to hide your true strength as a Pokémon trainer. Would it not be nice to be able to show that power? To not force Zorua to transform into one of those strange animals that live in this part of the world," Lysandre baited as he stared calmly at Reborn while Evice was angrily glaring at him while not bothering to hide his displeasure. "You could even bring anyone you think would be a good tool for us to use into the _companies._"

Red flashed in Reborn's vision as Lysandre's words brought visions of his bunny lover, fellow Carnivore, his precious gattino nephew, the 10th Generation of the Vongola along with all of the other people he had met and befriended on some level suffering under Lysandre's and Evice wrath. Reborn repeated the answer to their question quckily and easily leaving no room for any misunderstanding.

"No, I refuse. I have moved on in my life past just childish fantasy's," Reborn replied as he glared at Lysandre shifted in his bright red suit at the hitman slash Pokémon trainer's words. "Unlike you two idiots I have places to be, things to do, people to kill and-"

"You have spent too much time in this area of the world Reborn," Evice hissed out dangerously causing Lysandre to hum softly in agreement. "This needs to change, and once it does we know that you will see things our way."

"I think not, I am a man of my word and you both know that," Reborn replied determinedly as he shot a dark warning glare at the pair. "Now I am going to take my leave and I am never going to see either of you again. I have responded to your request about meeting up, I have listened to what you had to say and I have given you my answer."

"You will soon regret this Reborn," Evice growled out angrily, his hand twitched towards the hidden Pokeballs he had on his body. "It seems like you need to remember Lysandre and I better as it looks like you have forgotten that I do not take no for an answer, ever."

"Well there is a first time for everything Evice," Reborn replied as he stood his ground. "Unlike some men I have expected my past to catch up with me and I have taken preparations for this day. If you try to do something you will not be able to find anything to help you."

"My, my, it seems that someone has forgotten the true power of his homeland, both in technology, several other advances and Pokémon," Evice said as he stood up and walked around the nearby sofa towards Reborn. "It seems that you are in need of a refresher, maybe me defeating you will do make you see the truth."

"You? Defeat me? Do not make me laugh," Reborn replied, he could feel Leon preparing himself to return to his true form ready for the battle. "We have trained together, and we have battled against and with each other yet neither you or Lysandre has been able to defeat me. Neither of you have been able to defeat me, the closest you two got was working together with two Pokémon each and I still defeated you both!"

"Well you are about to find out that things have changed," Lysandre replied as he reached into his black suit and pulled out a Pokeball. "Unlike you who has had to hide in this half of the world Evice and I have been able to train and develop our skills to the maximum and beyond."

Evice shot Reborn a large smug grin and also pulled out a Pokeball. "Be prepared to lose, it is about time someone takes you down several pegs."

"Your stupidity really impresses me," Reborn said with a low whistle making Evice and Lysandre freeze. "If we battle in this room, even if it is a pent house main room, we will cause some serious destruction to the room and what is in it, there is also a high chance of seriously injuring your minions but if you two idiots want to do it this way as you care nothing about your minions then so be it."

Reborn watched with a smirk as the two groups of minions looked at their bosses with expressions of pure horror, fear and betrayal on their faces. Reborn's words had hit home and was already having an effect, they were starting to slowly lose the loyalty and respect that they had Evice and Lysandre had gained and all thanks to their own stupidity.

Realising what was going on Evice let out a loud angry shout as he threw his Pokeball, releasing a bipedal mainly pink Pokémon with a large blue shell with a red gem in the centre of it. It's muzzle and scaled belly was a pale yellow and its feet and hands had a single clawed digit through its hands had an extra unclawed digit which attached as a thumb. Around its neck was a spiny red and white stripped ruff. The blue shell with a red gem in the centre, a Shellder, was spiral shaped with two horns near the base.

"Slow, SlowKing," the Pokémon said calmly as it placed its arms behind its back. "SlowKing."

_If he is trying to go for the royal things than he has failed badly. _Reborn snorted in amusement. Silently he turned and watched the still sitting Lysandre release his Pokémon. _A Mienshao, a Fighting type Pokémon while SlowKing is a Water and Psychic type Pokémon. Doesn't Evice realise that he is at a disadvantage right away because Dark types are strong against Psychic types? At least Lysandre is using his head as Fighting types are strong against Dark types, too bad he does not know that Leon and I have a trick up our sleeves to deal with type disadvantage. _

Reborn watched silently as Lysandre's Mienshao looked at him with determined glint in its eyes. The white and long bodied Pokémon gazed at Reborn with its small head, its small triangular ears listened to everything around it. On its forehead was a purple spot along with a yellow one around its snout. It's long yellow tipped whiskers were split at the ends and twitched every now and then. The Mienshao moved its arms, which was almost covered by a large amount of fur that was tipped in purple and split at the end, into a fighting stance. Reborn watched as the single purple ring around its midsection twitched as the Pokémon prepared itself for battle, its legs had a purple fur bottom reminding Reborn of trousers while its paws were crystal clean. The Mienshao's long skinny tail that had a purple tip and was slit at the end twitched slightly in response to the Pokémon's emotions.

"Well then, I guess that it is our turn to show off," Reborn said with a predator grin as Leon jumped off of Reborn's arms, transformed into its true Pokémon form and landed on the ground jut in front of Reborn.

"It seems that you have done a good job looking after Zorua," Lysandre complimented as he gazed at the healthy and strong looking Pokémon.

Zorua's, Reborn's Leon, black tail tipped with red wagged side to side in excitement about the battle. The small slate grey fox like Pokémon looked around causing its red and black fur to be picked out in the light. It's greenish blue eyes blinked reliving red eyelids as it looked at the two Pokémon opposite carefully. The circular red markings above its eyes raised as Leon let out a dark growl from its short and tapered mouth showing two small fangs in the upper jaw of its mouth. The black fur ruffle around its neck moved slightly as Leon's head turned to look at the two humans who he knew where not friendly. Leon moved his four short limbs that were tipped with red until he was in an attack position and ready to battle. His short bushy tail twitched slightly at the tension in the room.

"I think Reborn should have the pleasure of having the first move of the battle," Evice said with a malicious grin on his round face. "After all with how badly we are going to defeat you it will be your only chance to make a move."

Lysandre nodded his head calmly in agree only to frown when Reborn shot them both a smug look. "Something wrong Reborn?"

"You want me to have the first move? Well it is your funerals. Let us see how well your minions take to seeing their big bosses being defeated in one move," Reborn answered before turning his attention to his Zorua partner. "Leon, use an Agility and Night Daze combination attack, followed up by our weapon against Fighting Types, Confusion!"

Evice and Lysandre found themselves unable to do anything as their once partner effortlessly attacked two of their most powerful Pokémon with ease. Reborn stood calmly and watched as Leon defeated Evice's SlowKing first thanks to the Dark Type move being super effected only to be followed by Lysandre's Mienshao thanks to the mixture of two Physic Type moves. Evice and Lysandre did not even have time to try and come up with a strategy or call out an attack.

"So...as that is the end of the battle and it is almost time for tea and you have my reply to your _kind _offer I think I Leon and I will be leaving now," Reborn stated calmly as Leon transformed back into his normal green lizard self and quickly climbed back up onto the brim of Reborn's hat. "Enjoy your evening and remember, if I find out that either of you are interfering with what I deem important or the mafia world than I will make sure that you are stopped and sent to the thousands of Officer Jenny's back in our homeland."

With those words spoken Reborn gave both Evice and Lysandre a polite nod of his head before turning and walking out of the pent house suite. No one, not a minion or Evice or Lysandre tried to stop him.

_Weaklings. Bunny-koi could properly beat them after a day or two of training. _Reborn paused at the front door, shot one last dark glare at everyone before walking out of the front door and closing it behind him. _Now that is over with I think it is time to check on my little gattino to see if his woken up yet before joining my fellow Carnivore lover and my precious bunny for some fun and food._

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm sorry about the Pokémon battle, I haven't really written Pokémon battles before but I thought I'd at least have a go instead of just skipping it all out and making it seem like there is a big hole in the chapter or something similar.**

**I know that normally Zorua cannot use Confusion but Reborn has travelled (mainly from the Pokémon area of the world to the none Pokémon areas), and to do that he must of met a lot of different people who can do strange and amazing things. Plus it goes unsaid that Reborn is going to be super powerful and train himself as he would not allow himself to be weak.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone with an awseome name that is not your own invention (Cobra Bubbles).**

**Chapter14**

Silent relief pooled off of Reborn though he carefully kept his face blank. As the door clicked shut behind him and he spotted Yamamoto and Gokudera guarding the door to their rooms while softly talking Reborn found himself unable to stop the feeling of coming home hitting him.

_It is almost like another world on the other side of that door. What with my fellow Carnivore lover and our Bunny...and my precious gattino nephew. _Reborn continued to walk to his own pent house suite door without taking his eyes away from Yamamoto or Gokudera. _I hope gattino takes me being his Zio and everything that has happened so far alright. A lot has happened since he was last awake, I am going to have to use all of my patience and show him my emotions. I need to make sure he knows just how much he is loved and cared for though. It is a good thing that we managed to get him new clothes, I do not think that he would be able to cope with going to the shops at the moment. _

"Hey kid, you finally back huh?" Yamamoto said good naturally as he looked up from his sword with one of his normal smiles on his face. "How did things go? Did everything go alright? Do we need to worry about them attacking us in the night?"

"Yes I am back and no, we do not need to worry about them attacking them as I have shown them just who is in charge," Reborn replied calmly, used to Yamamoto's way of questioning people. "It went well, I have given them the answer to their questions and hopefully they will not bother us any longer."

"Who cares about them?" Gokudera grumbled as he continued to smoke his cigarette. "We are leaving in the morning, the fools properly will not be able to find us plus who cares about what they think? Reborn gave them a reply which means end of story."

_I wish that was true Gokudera but for some reason I feel like this will not be the end of them. I have a very strong feeling that we will be meeting up with them again very soon. _Reborn nodded his head, raised his right hand and stroked Leon. "Do you know if Harry has woken up yet?"

"Sorry kid, since you walked through the door no one has opened or closed the door," Yamamoto replied with an apologetic look on his face. "Though then again if Harry has woken up I do not think that telling us would be their first priority, it would be calming him down and informing him of what is going on and what is happening."

"Agreed," Reborn replied with a low thoughtful hum. "I do not think that you two will have any problems tonight with the foolish minions of Evice and Lysandre as I showed them just who is in charge. Plus I also got Evice and Lysandre to blurt out several key things which should hopefully mean that they will be losing a large amount of minions very soon."

"Minions?" Gokudera stated with a raised eyebrow as he stared at the stony Reborn. "How many cartoons have you been watching?"

"Just knock on the door and pop your head in if you need anything," Reborn said, wisely choosing to ignore Gokudera as he did not want to end up angering his lover with extra paperwork which meant being thrown out of bed and onto the sofa for whoever knows how long. "Unlike your previous missions like this there is no life or death or reason you have to be alert so feel free to relax slightly. It will properly take the idiots all night and part of tomorrow morning for them to think up a plan."

"And by that time we will be long gone, on our way back to Italy," Yamamoto finished only for he and Gokudera to frown as Reborn shook his head. "Japan?"

"Depending on how things go I was thinking of taking Gattino and everyone else travelling around my homeland," Reborn said as he hid a grin at the hopeful look in the two Guardian's eyes. "I will need to talk to everyone about it but I can take it from your reactions that you would like to travel around my homeland?"

"Yes!" both Gokudera and Yamamoto replied together at the same time.

"Alright, I'll ask the others and see how things go but if we do end up travelling we would start in my home region, I need to see a few people so we would have to pick up one of my other Pokémon, Natu, who knows the move teleport which will help us travel without having to spend months walking around my home region."

"Cool, I cannot wait until we get to see your home!" Yamamoto replied with a laugh only to go silent as a loud bang from the other side of the door was heard. "What was that?"

"Maybe the kid is awake finally?" Gokudera suggested as he pulled out one of his many sticks of dynamite and curiously opened the door. "Do you think that Judani-AHHHHH! A U.M.A!"

At Gokudera's startled shout Reborn prepared himself for a fight, Leon quickly went to the normal spot that Reborn grabbed him from, only for the pair to freeze as a Sandslash suddenly came barrling through the door with Hibari and Tsuna following it. Reborn watched with raised eyebrows as Hibari and the Sandslash stared each other down. Much to Reborn's surprise the Sandslash's quills floated off of its back and became sharp copies of Roll's quills only the Sandslash's were a dirty green-brown colour.

"A Sandslash?" Reborn asked as his mind whirled about at the surprised appearance of the Sandslash. "What is one doing here of all places? I am guessing that it is out of someone's animal box."

"It's out of Hiabri's animal box," Tsuna's voice came to Reborn's Yamamoto's and Gokudera ears making the trio look away from the human and Pokémon staring contest to where a panicked Tsuna came through the front door to stand besides Reborn. "I hope that nothing gets destroyed. Is it normal for another transformed animal weapons to act like this?"

"It depends on the animal weapon box, they have different personalities just like humans," Reborn replied as he wondered who would make the first move. "The creature that Hibari is facing is a Ground type Pokémon called Sandslash. I should of guessed that Hibari of all people would try fight with their Pokémon."

"I hope nothing too bad happens, I do not want to have to explain what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Smith along with the people staying in the other pent house suite and in the rooms on the floors below us," Tsuna muttered as he watched Hibari pull out his tonfa's while Sandslash prepared itself for an attack. "I dread to think of just how much paperwork I am going to have to do!"

"Hahahaha! Do not worry Tuna! Nothing bad will happen," Yamamoto promised with a large happy go lucky smile on his face. "Hibari and his Sandslash are just bonding!"

"That is one way to put it," Reborn muttered to himself while Tsuna groaned. "At least Hibari has found a new sparring partner."

"Yipie, isn't that a good thing," Tsuna said dryly as he rolled his eyes. "More fighting, more chaos and destruction and more paperwork for me! Oh what fun!"

Reborn shot Tsuna a smirk. "If I had known that you have been wanting more paperwork to do I would of found you some more. You should of just asked."

"Me and my big mouth," Tsuna muttered as he ran a hand through his messy brown spiky short hair. "Oh well...I better try to stop them from fighting. At least if I do it now I can be _bitten to death _in a more pleasurable way."

"Good point, very good point my dear _bunny_," Reborn said, he all but purred out the last word making Tsuna blush madly while Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at their boss and the hitman in confusion. "Oi! Hibari! Sandslash!"

Reborn watched the pair with a smirk on his face as they turned to look at him slowly at the same time though they kept an eye on each other. It seemed to Reborn that the pair would have a very interesting future together and a strange bond.

"If you both agree to calm down and not fight you can have rewards! Sandslash, we have some yummy food in the kitchen for you to try Hibari...we still have someone to devoured, remember? You need to bite him to death in a more _pleasurable _way," Reborn stated as he grabbed a surprised Tsuna by the arm and shoved him forwards. "Would you rather fight each other, get into trouble and not be allowed anything nice for a long time as punishment or would you just like to skip to the treat?"

Tsuna felt his face go bright red as he watched Hibari and Sandslash share a look before Sandslash turned and ran back into the pent house suite while Hibari put his tonfa's away. Unable to help himself Tsuna gulped and took a step backwards only to find himself coming into contact with Reborn's well muscled chest.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Reborn tutted, his eyes shining with amusement. "Hiabri and I just want to-"

"PLEASE DO NOT PANIC! WE WILL NOT HURT YOU!" Ryohei's loud voice suddenly burst out, several floors below several families could still hear it very clearly. "WE ARE YOUR NEW FAMILY! WE ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"His awake!" Tsuna said as the atmosphere turned happy, stressed and worried. Tsuna turned around and looked at Reborn with a serious expression on his face. "Reborn...your nephew has finally woken up. What are we going to tell Harry?"

A grim look appeared on Reborn's face. "The truth."

**To Be Continued...**

**I can picture Reborn using Natu stare on someone while interrogating them which is why I picked it for.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Evice::**

**- SlowKing - No known moves.**

**Lysandre:**

**- Mienshao** **- No known moves.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone whose dream is finally coming true (Rapunzel).**

**Chapter15**

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding, orange flashed in his eyes for a second before turning back to their normal brown colour. "Do you want to explain things to Harry alone or would you like everyone with you?"

"I think it would be best if it was just you and I," Reborn replied as he weighed up the different outcomes while patting himself down to make sure any of his weapons were not showing, he did not want to scare his precious gattino anymore than he properly already was. "We balance each other out, Hibari make sure to keep things calm with everyone else. We do not need any sudden noises scaring Harry."

Hibari nodded his head in understanding. "No crowding allowed."

With one shared look between the three lovers Reborn and Tsuna turned and ran into the pent house suite leaving Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera standing in the hallway. As Reborn and Tsuna quickly made their way through the living room and towards the bedroom that they had placed Harry in they spotted Ryohei standing in the doorway with a worried expression on his face. Chrome was still inside the room, seemingly having better luck at calming Harry down, offering the now awake Harry comfort and support.

"Oniisan!" Tsuna called out worriedly causing his Sun Guardian to quickly look at him and Reborn. "Is everything alright?"

"I am just being myself, to the EXTREME," Ryohei replied with a sheepish grin on his face though Tsuna and Reborn could easily spot the worried and guilty look in his eyes. "I spooked the chibi with my loudness, Chrome is inside the room still. We thought it might be better if I put some distance between us...it might help."

"Thank you Oniisan, Reborn and I can take it from here, why don't you and Chrome go and have a break?" Tsuna offered kindly as his eyes darted from Ryohei and the open bedroom door.

Ryohei nodded his head and took a step backwards allowing the pair entry into the room. With one last kind look at his Sun Guardian Tsuna walked past him and into the room with Reborn stiffly following behind him. As the pair entered the room they were met with the sight of two wide eyed emerald green eyes filled with fear and confusion as they took in everything in the room.

"Piccolo, these two people are family too," Chrome said in English and softly as she offered Harry a kind smile. "The brown haired man is Tsunayoshi but we all call him Tsuna or various different nicknames. The man next to him wearing the black suit with a green lizard on his hat is Reborn, the uncle I told you about."

At the mention of 'uncle' Harry found himself unable to prevent the flinch, even though he did his best to hide it Reborn, Tsuna and Chrome spotted though they quickly masked their pity knowing that someone strong like Harry would hate it. Reborn mentally pulled himself together before slowly walking the few feet to the end of the bed with purpose filled slow exaggerated movements. All the time he could feel his precious gattino watching him carefully with a calculating expression, one that Reborn was both proud and depressed by.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you little one," Reborn said softly in English as he offered Harry a truthful and kind smile. "I am your Zio Reborn, I am your mother's and aunt's half brother through your grandmother's, my mother's, side. I originally came to England for a surprised reunion and to met my favourite sister's son only to find out about...certain truths. Which is why you are no longer in that horrid room back at Number 4. Do you have any questions so far?"

_Is he really telling me everything, the whole truth without hiding anything straight away? _Harry stared in shocked silence as his mind tried its best to process what he had just been told. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly calmed down thanks to the two soft comforting presences, the appearance of his 'Zio' Reborn, which for some reason he felt as if he could truly trust the man, and the information just given to him. "W-What does Zio mean? Why...Why did you take me away from _them _for? I am-"

"Yes! You are my wonderful adorable nephew who reminds me of a gattino," Reborn replied quickly as he tried to prevent _that thought _from entering Harry's mind. "Zio means uncle in Italian, and gattino means kitten. Your new loving family and I have strong connections to Italy, and Japan, and you will find yourself spending a lot of time between the two countries...that is if you want, if you want we can see about finding you a flat or house to live in with some of my friends in a nice area close to a good school and college for you."

"W-Wait, I have a choice?" Harry asked with wide eyes, feeling as if all of his dreams where coming true. "I...I thought that aunt Petunia did not have any other brothers or sister, I had to do a family tree for primary school once so I asked and...she said no."

"Idiotic horse woman, she is too worried about being seen as the perfect and normal family so of course she will not admit that she has a half older brother," Reborn replied with a smirk which only grew as Harry stared at him in shock and hope while his lips threatened to twitch upwards. "You can laugh if you want to, I hate Petunia. After seeing what she has done to you has only made me think that she is the half that is not my sister while your mother is the half I am the brother too."

Unable to help himself Harry gave a small smile causing both Reborn and Tsuna to grin back proudly. To Tsuna and Reborn the sight of Harry smiling felt as if they had just been given their life dream a million times over. Slowly, as not to spook Harry anymore, Reborn inched around the other side of the bed Chrome was standing while keeping eye contact with Harry.

"So, do you want to have a test run before making up your mind?" Reborn asked kindly, he could plainly see the emotions dancing through his precious gattino's eyes. "We are all about to go on an adventure back in my homeland where there are several strange creatures. We could get to know each other and you could make up your mind as we explore. That way you can get a taste of what it is like to live with your Zio Reborn, his lovers, famiglia and friends."

Reborn allowed silence to wash over the room as he waited for his nephew to reply. As he watched the thoughts wash over Harry's face Reborn found himself having to bite back a _very _uncharacteristic soft coo, now he knew how parents felt when they said that their children seemed to get even more adorable and lovable with every passing action they did.

"I...This...This is all happening so fast, it is almost like a dream come true," Harry finally replied after several minutes of thinking. "I...you did not kidnap me and you are just telling me these things so I will be more easy to manipulate? Or has uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia sold me to you?"

"We understand gattino, which is why I offered the trial period exploring and getting to know each other for. If you decide that you do not want to live with your Zio Reborn at any time then you can say so whenever and we will put everything into place," Reborn answered only to Harry a proud look at his second half of questions. "Kidnap you? Manipulate you? Sold you? Gattino, while it makes me happy to know that you are on the ball and you have a head on your shoulders the answer to your questions is no. There was no hidden motives that I have not told you, I hate child abuse and I hate Petunia and her family. When I came to England for a surprise family reunion and I saw you I could not leave you there! Besides you are family and family sticks together!"

"Someone has been watching too much Lilo and Stitch," Harry muttered softly only to freeze as his Zio Reborn, big sister Chrome and Tsuna broke out into laughter.

"I have a very strong feeling that you will fit right in with us Harry," Tsuna said kindly as he gave Harry a warm and welcoming smile.

"T-Thank you, Tsuna," Harry said as his face went bright red, glad to know that he was not in trouble and his new Zio Reborn and the other two in the room was nothing like his aunt Petunia nd uncle Vernon. "I...I would like that...but I would want to meet the people who we would be travelling together before we left...if I was able to go with you. Y-You see I go to a special boarding school and even though I do not like it there anymore I have to go there...it is the only special school for...for people...I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything because of a law and when you all find out you will agree with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon that I am a freak because I-"

"Am a wizard, go to Hogwarts which is a special school for children who can do magic to learn how to control it?" Reborn said bluntly with a shrug of his shoulders causing Harry to look at him in shock and surprise. "So? It just makes you more special and it means that you will fit better into our crazy famiglia. Everyone here, myself included, is part of the mafia anyway. So who really cares about being normal?"

"Y-You know about the Wizarding World!" Harry blurted out in shock as he looked between Reborn, Chrome and Tsuna frantically. "And...and...Did you just say that you are part of the _Mafia!_"

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Evice::**

**- SlowKing - No known moves.**

**Lysandre:**

**- Mienshao** **- No known moves.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone's insecurities (The Queen).**

**Chapter16**

"I did," Reborn replied as he sat down on the side of the bed close to Harry but far enough away that his gattino would not feel threatened. "I am the world's greatest hitman after all! As for the Wizarding World, in my line of work you meet some very interesting people. Several of them even have a _fiery _part to them hidden away."

At Reborn's word play both Chrome and Tsuna shared a secretive smile with each other. One that did not go unmissed by Harry. Reborn seeing the look on his nephew's face shot Harry an understanding smile and inched closer to the teenager.

"Why are you telling me all of this for?" Harry asked as he nervously bit his lower lip. "I would of thought that you would of kept everything about the mafia and being a...a hitman super quiet."

"Not, Reborn, he tells a lot of people that he is in the mafia and is a hitman," Tsuna replied with a snort of amusement as his eyes lit up in happiness. "Like that time back in Japan when he ordered that cup of coffee but forgot his wallet."

"Stupid woman," Reborn grumbled good naturally as he crossed his arms like a toddler. "She should know better than to denied someone a cup of coffee in the mornings! Has she never heard of long working hours or tough jobs or-"

"And this is why we always make sure to have different types of coffee and lots of different types of drinks with us no matter what," Tsuna said dryly causing Harry to laugh, even though it had only been a few short minutes, five minutes at the max, Harry found himself unknowingly relaxing and feeling more at home than he had even felt before.

"Before we get side tracked gattino, the reason is because you are famiglia," Reborn said softly but serious as he looked Harry straight in the eyes so his nephew could see the truth. "I do not lie to my famiglia, I do not hide things from them, the only time I do not tell the truth is for things like Christmas gifts, Birthday gifts and something that seriously could hurt someone and cause a lot of problems you know?"

"I know," Harry said softly with a small smile. "Thank you for telling me, I do not like being left in the dark...will I have to join the mafia? What about my school?"

"You already are in a sense, you are part of the Vongola famiglia, but you will not be expected to take part in battles or see any action unless you want to and even then you will not be allowed until you have under gone training and have my okay," Reborn answered as he gave Harry a serious look while going into mother hen mode. "As for Hogwarts," Harry let out a startled gasp of surprise, "After using my contacts and finding out just what has been going on in that so called boarding school I am not allowing you to return to the school. If it turns out that we have no choice I will be coming with you along with eight million bodyguards."

"And the rest of us," Tsuna said with a grin, he was enjoying seeing his lover act like this. "The others and I are not going to let you out of our sights. You better get used to having lots of people who care about you and only want the best for you."

"But what if it does not work out? What if I do something strange? What if I do something wrong and upset you?" Harry asked nervously as his eyes flickered to Reborn. "What if I-"

"Prezioso gattino, everyone makes mistakes, it is part of being a human but it is how we learn and grow from them that makes all of the difference. If you do make a mistake or do something 'strange' or you are upset or you think something is wrong, or whatever you think you can come to me and we can sit down and talk about it," Reborn said as he kept eye connection with Harry to allow his nephew to see the unconditional love that Reborn had for the teenager. "Besides almost everyone in this family is strange, weird, messed up or crazy in some form or another. I promise you that you will fit in, you might be shocked, fearful, scared, surprised and many more emotions but we will work though them together, alright?"

Reborn watched silently as Harry weighed up the his words. As the emotions washed over Harry's face giving Reborn and the other's a chance to work out how he would react next making Reborn come to a decision. Slowly Reborn moved closer to Harry allowing his gattino to clearly until he was sitting on the large bed next to Harry.

"You look overwhelmed," Reborn said kindly as he allowed Harry to get use to his close presence before slowly opening his arms in an universal jester of an invitations for a hug. "Everything will be fine gattino, we will work though everything together. Now, how about you give me a big hug? I could really use one."

The tension in the room rose as Reborn, Chrome and Tsuna waited for what Harry would do next. Their hearts pounded in their chest as they would react to a hug. After everything that Harry had been though there was a high chance he would refuse or reject or react badly to any kind of touch after what he had been though.

_He...he wants me to give him a hug? He has really accepted me even though he knows about the Wizarding World and how everyone thinks of me? _Shocked that his Zio Reborn still cared about him even though the man knew most likely a lot made a warm bubble grow inside of him, the bright orange flames that were only small grew in size. _If Zio Reborn needs a hug then I should give him one...he is nothing like aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon or those in the Wizarding World. _

Slowly Harry moved closer to Reborn while eying the man carefully as if he might attack him. His mind whirled and buzzed with the information and words he had heard, his Zio Reborn, the man who so far had been nothing but kind, loving and honest with him had reviled that he was in the mafia.

"Before I make up my mind about staying with you all and being part of the mafia and this Vongola famiglia can I take you up on that adventure that you spoke about?" Harry asked as he moved the final few inches to sit next to Reborn and nervously wrapped his arms around his Zio. "I like that you have been truthful and not hid anything from me, and...and something tells me that you are not like aunt Petunia or uncle Venon but..."

"But you need time to take things in and see how we react to each other and find out if our words are just a load of puppy dog tails," Reborn said kindly, taming down his swearing for Harry, he waited until his nephew had wrapped his thin arms around his body and had gotten more confident and comfortable before slowly lowering his arms and wrapping them around Harry. "I understand, I promise you that no one in your new family is anything like _those animals _even if they play rough and strange things happen around this family."

"Strange things?" Harry questioned as he slowly relaxed into Reborn's hug.

"Explosions, illusions, shouting, swords, strange people, flames, just to name a few," Reborn replied with a smile, extremely happy that his little gattino had a spark inside him still after the long years of mistreatment and his adventures at Hogwarts. "You see...Flames are what we in the mafia world call magic that is not magic. These flames effect a large part in the roles we play in our lives within the mafia world though you do not need to have a flame to be part of the mafia world."

Harry nodded his head as he relaxed into Zio Reborn's hold, unaware and uncaring that Tsuna and big sister Chrome was now sitting on the bed as well.

"These flames give us special abilities which are different depending which Flame someone has, for example I have the Sun Flame so I can heal people but no other flame can do that," Reborn explained as he tried to work out what, if any, Flame his gattino might have. "Your big sister Chrome and her twin brother has the Mist Flame which lets them create illusions, Tsuna has the Sky Flame which basically means he creates a home for the other flames while they protect him in a sort of give and take and creates harmony but the Sky Flame person, in this case it is Tsuna, has the rarest type of Flame so they need protection."

"Which is where these other flames come in?" Harry asked causing Reborn to smile at him proudly like a parent whose child had just walked for the very first time.

"Correct, you are smart!" Reborn stated proudly making Harry blush. "Because Sky Flame users are so rare the find special friends but these special friends have different types of Flames and are given a special name. The name they are given is 'Guardians' and their job is to protect the Sky Flame user and each one of these special Guardian-friends have equally special rolls. A large part of the mafia world is all about these flames, they also play a large part for our family."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "So expect lots of weird things that is like...magic because of these flames. But...what does this mean for me? Do I have a flame?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope that I explained the flames and guardians alright, I did look several things up so I hope it is not too wrong.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Evice::**

**- SlowKing - No known moves.**

**Lysandre:**

**- Mienshao** **- No known moves.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone hunting something (Clayton).**

**Chapter 17**

"Your flame," Reborn said slowly as he tried to think up an answer for his nephew that would not upset or stress out the child. "At this moment I do not know what flame you have...Flames are awaken under life or death situations and the normal person does not go through this sort of ordeal."

Harry slowly nodded his head in understanding. "So...how do you know if you have activated your flames and they are working?"

"It is different for everyone, some people find themselves able to do things that they could of not done before but for some, like Tsuna's Sun Guardian, they do not notice anything different," Reborn said as he hunted down the right words while Tsuna gave a small fond chuckle. "Royhei does everything with his dying will, which is another way of saying he uses his sun flame for everything. He is...passionate about a lot of things, especially boxing and can be loud."

"Loud? Do you mean that white haired man who kept yelling and saying extreme and telling me to call him big brother?" Harry asked as he shyly snuggled into Zio Reborn's warm hug.

"Sorry about that," Tsuna said with a crocked grin making Harry give him a small smile. "Oniikun can be loud at times. I swear that we have all become deaf since we have met him."

"I understand," Harry replied feeling a bit more at ease with the loud man. "But how do I find out if I have a flame and what it is?"

_What should I do? I could always shot him with a Dying Will bullet but I refuse to harm or allow any harm to come to my precious gattino. _Reborn frowned as he let out a soft low thoughtful hum as he thought things over. _I could scare or upset him but with how fragile he is at the moment it might break the trust between us forever. How can I do this without hurting or scaring my gattino at all or too badly? _

Harry watched on with wide eyes as he watched the thoughts flash across his Zio Reborn's face quickly while snuggling with the elder man. Silently Harry shyly looked around the bedroom only to find the friendly, kind and thoughtful expressions on big sister Chrome's face and on Tsuna's face as well. Even though he did not fully understand things yet it seemed that these magical but not magical flames that Zio Reborn had told him about was even more important than he realised.

"YOU STUPID THING! YOU COULD NOT LISTEN!" a loud voice suddenly yelled out angrily from the other side of the bedroom door followed by several large bangs and crashing. "GET BACK HERE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT AHHHHHH!"

_What is going on out there? I hope the person is alright, it sounds like they are fighting against a really horrible animal. _Harry flinched slightly as a loud laughter and angry hissing, it seemed that his Zio Reborn and big sister Chrome has gotten to know some very interesting people. _Maybe I should give in to my saving people thing and help them? This person sounds like they are in real trouble... _

"A mesh of things partially unknown makes life all the sweeter," Chrome blurted out quickly, trying to distract Piccolo from the chaos that was properly taking place on the other side of the door.

Unsure on how to react Harry slowly pulled away only to hear a loud pain filled scream from the other side of the door. Without thinking Harry pulled away from Reborn, stood up and quickly ran out of the bedroom leaving Reborn and the others to wonder if Harry had disappeared from right in front of them. Reborn gave to his senses, using his skills that he had developed as a hitman he was right behind his nephew with a transformed Leon in his hand as a gun while his empty hand was empty and ready to grab Harry at a moment's notice and move him to safety.

As Harry flung the bedroom door open without warning or realising that his wand was still safely packed away in his trunk that Mukuro and Chrome had placed in Reborn's bedroom. Before the bedroom door had even finished opening emerald green eyes landed on a shocking sight. A silver haired man was letting out loud yells of pain as a strange cream coloured feline that had a strange looking golden disc on its forehead was attached to the silver haired man's face.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted out without thinking and drawing attention to himself. "Leave him alone!"

Harry watched as the strange feline turned its head and let out a dark warning hiss through Harry did not have any chance to take a better look at it Instead it let go of the silver man's face and with a dark angry hiss it came flying in a furious attack at Harry. As Harry stared at the strange feline like creature the world suddenly slowed down around him finally allowing to take everything in around him.

Zio Reborn was rushing towards him in fear while he stood his ground and stared at the strange feline. The strange feline was a mainly a cream colour fur that turned brown at the tips of its tail and paws. On its face was four prominent whiskers, large eyes glare dangerously at him while the strange feline opened its mouth to show rows of sharp teeth. Its ears were black with brown interiors with what looked like two extra long whiskers flanking the ears. The tip of its tail curled slightly.

As the strange creature got closer to him Harry felt a burning fire deep inside of him, a need to protect those who had shown him the rare kindness without wanting his fame or wealth. Even though he had only known Zio Reborn and his two friends for a few moments they had managed to worm their way into his heart. As he stared down at the strange feline his eyes unknowingly took on an orange glow to them while a pure bright orange flame appeared on his forehead.

"I will not let you hurt them! I won't!" Harry shouted, unaware of the gasps of shock from those around him as he was suddenly surrounded by a bright orange flame. "I won't let you harm my Zio Reborn's friends!"

The feline creature just shot Harry a cocky grin and continued its attack. Only to let out a pain filled yowl as its paw came in contact with the bright orange flame. Harry watched as the feline landed on the floor and moved into an attack position to attack once again only for its plans to fail as a tall silver haired male with a cigarette between his teeth scooped it up off of the floor.

"Thank you, Uri is a handful at times," the silver haired man said causing Harry to relax and nod his head in understanding. "My name is Hayato Gokudera but everyone calls me Gokudera. It is good to see you awake and up kid, we were all starting to get worried about you."

"T-Thank you, I did not mean to worry anyone Gokudera," Harry answered, not even noticing the bright pure orange flame around him disappearing as if it had never been there. "So that cat is yours?"

"Hu uh, she let herself out of the box though. She has a strong will and personality," Gokudera answered kindly as he felt himself being won over by Reborn's nephew who apparently had flames. "Reborn, do you know what Pokémon Uri has transformed into?"

"A Meowth," Reborn replied though his eyes stayed glued to the form of his nephew. "I bet that Uri's claws are sharper now than before."

"Smart arse," Gokudera muttered as he pulled out his weapon box and forced Uri to return into the box until she calms down. "Reborn, I did not know that the kid had a flame, and a Sky Flame at that."

"I have Sky Flames?" Harry asked in confusion as he turned around only to find Zio Reborn, Tsuna and big sister Chrome gathered together in the bedroom doorway. "How do we know that? I thought that you were trying to work out what sort of Flame I had, if any, before Uri started to attack Gokudera."

"It seems that you somehow unlocked them when you rushed to Gokudera's aid which is strange," Reborn answered as he looked Harry up and down several times looking carefully for any injuries. "With all of the information I know about you I would of thought that you did not have a Flame. You have been in several life threatening situations before and yet your Flame has never awoken but as soon as Gokudera needed help your Flame burst out into actions."

"Maybe it was time? It was just the right moment and all the conditions were correct?" Gokudera suggested as he thought things over. "Flames are different for everyone, even if two people have the same Flame. Maybe the kid's Flames just reacted to his surroundings?"

Harry mentally went over everything that Gokudera had said and found himself agreeing. He had been in plenty of life threatening situations before, the Dursley's, his first year at Hogwarts and...well all of his time at Hogwarts. As he thought over everything that had happened and everything he had learned a loud happy laugh reached his ears making Harry freeze before his head shout up only to find a tall man dressed in a suit grinning happily while holding a sword.

"Hi Harry, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto," Yamamoto greeted Harry with a smile before turning his attention to Reborn. "If Harry is a Sky like our Tuna-kun does that mean that he will have to find Guardians of some kind?"

**Be Continued...**

**Sorry for this chapter being so late but it was hard to write, with Harry's flames being found and used for the first time. I'm playing around with Guardians for Harry at the moment as his a Sky if you want to put someone forwards. I know Harry's not a Mafia boss but I thought it'd be a nice touch.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write anything where the colour red is important (Queen of Hearts).**

**Chapter 18**

"Guardians? Are those them special friends that you told me about Zio Reborn?" Harry asked as he watched the emotions play out on Zio Reborn's face. "You did say that Sky's had special friends when you told me about these Flames, right? And Yamamoto said I was a Sky, that means a Sky Flame just like Tsuna's right?"

"...Yes," Reborn said slowly as his eyes flashed to Hibari for a second before returning to his adorable, innocent and _pure _nephew. _What should I say? I do not want for him to find a Guardian only for the Guardian to turn out to be like Hibari! Why is it that having to kill someone is easier than this parenting _

"I think that finding my Guardian's will be hard, I do not know if you know this, even though you seem to know all about the Wizarding World, but I am famous and a lot of people only want my fame or money...well almost everyone," Harry said with a wince as he remembered his now ex-best friends. "Can I just not have any Guardians."

"Sorry kid, but people who have Sky Flames are really rare and when one is found...well things can turn pretty nasty pretty quick," Gokudera explained as he remembered how Tsuna was right back when they had first met and so made sure to watch what he said. "On the bright side though you have all of us to make sure that your Guardian's are the right ones. We will stand besides you forever, we are famiglia after all."

Harry nodded his head slowly and shot Gokudera a nervous smile. "Thank you...so all of you are Tsuna's Guardians?"

"Yes, all of us expect the kid who is one of his lovers and his tutor," Yamamoto said happily causing Reborn, Hibari, Tsuna and Harry to freeze.

"H-How did you know?" Tsuna asked, his face going bright neon red as his old 'dame' self threatened to come back. "I...I thought that Reborn, Hibari and I have agreed to keep it quiet and a secret because of enemy mafia famiglia!"

Harry watched with interest as Zio Reborn's face turned a bright red colour while Tsuna stuttered nervously and this 'Hibari' person glared dangerously at Yamamoto.

_So I have two new uncles who are going out with Zio Reborn. Maybe I should start knocking on doors or asking them to tie something red to the door handle while they are making out so I do not have to walk in on them and see them molesting each other. _Harry turned his attention to the angry and scary looking black haired man who had two strange sticks in his hands being held as if they were weapons. _I...it is strange, even though he looks as if he could kill you a thousand times over with just a look...It is almost like he is hiding a not scary part of him like Professor Snape. _

"I am sorry Judanime, please forgive your loyal right hand man but when the three of you decide to have some...," Gokudera coughed and blushed bright red before finishing his sentence. "...when the three of you decide that you are going to have some alone time all of you are not the most quiet or careful about it. We can...we can all hear you though the closed door or there have been several times when the Cloud bastard or Reborn just jump you and the two of you start making out."

Tsuna let out a low groan of disappear while Hibari huffed and looked away, Reborn simply stood stone still not allowing any emotions to show on his face. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked between the trio, a warm feeling washed through him, glad that his Zio Reborn had people who loved him for who he was which was obvious in the way they silently acted with each other while refusing to give any information out about the other two.

_I better save them before anything happens...like how Weasley and Granger used to fight. _Harry took a deep breath and turned his attention to the loud white haired man from earlier who as standing a few feet away. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, Reborn is my Zio. I am sorry about my reaction earlier, it is just that I thought I was still in my bedroom at the Dursley's and normally the only time loud noises happen is when something bad is about to happen."

"It is alright to the, EXTREME!" Ryohei replied causing the attention and topic between them to shift. "My name is Ryohei Sasagawa, Sun Guardian to the EXTREME. I enjoy boxing! Do you want to box sometime little brother?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off as Zio Reborn quickly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a protective hold. Blinking a few times to try and get his bearings back Harry tilted his head upwards to look at Zio Reborn only to find a protective expression on his face.

"My gattino is _not _going to learn how to box! If he has to learn how to fight than I am going to make sure that he is a long distance fighter with some close range and mid range fighting skills. He is not going to get a signal hair on his head hurt ever again!" Reborn stated passionately as he glared at the boxer. "And when we do meet a potential Guardian for my dear gattino they are going to find themselves going though several checks into their background and past."

Harry gulped nervously, unsure what to say he kept quiet and looked around the room only to find the last person in his new famiglia that he did not recognise. As if feeling his gaze Harry watched as the man with pineapple shaped hair turned to him and gave him a smile.

"It is nice to meet you Piccolo, my name is Mukuro Rokudo but you can call me big brother," Mukuro greeted as he and Harry ignored the staring contest going on between Reborn and Ryohei. "You had us all worried back there Piccolo. Is everything better now?"

"Yes...but I am a bit worried about something," Harry admitted shyly, something told him that this Mukuro person would be a different type of 'big brother' compared to Ryohei. "How am I going to learn all of these different languages that you all seem to be splitting into."

"Italian and Japanese," Mukuro calmly stated before motioning to Gokudera with what looked like a sharp silver trident. "Do not worry Piccolo, the Vongola has advanced technology compared to everyone else and so big brother loud mouth here has used it to his advantage to order a piece of technology that will let you absorb, learn and speak the new languages until you can speak them as if they were your native tongue. To simply put it the device is just a way of speeding up the learning process while helping things along."

"Hey! How the hell did you know about that! Only the baseball freak and I know about that as I only ordered it a few hours ago!" Gokudera yelled angrily only for Harry to frown in confusion when Mukuro shot him a playful wink before replying to Gokudera.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," Mukuro stated calmly with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

Gokudera let out an angry hiss, sounding a lot like Uri, and reached into his jacket pocket for his dynamite only to freeze when a knock on the front was heard. Quickly he shoved the dynamite back into his pockets and looked up only to find everyone else's weapons where gone and Reborn was slowly making his way towards the front door. With a quick glance Gokudera spotted Harry standing in between Tsuna and Hibari, well protected and safe.

Making his way towards the front door Reborn slipped his left hand into his suit pocket and placed it on a hidden fully loaded gun while Leon mentally prepared himself for another fight. With a quick check on everyone else to make sure that they were ready Reborn opened the front door only to glare darkly at the person on the other side of the door.

" Lysandre, what do you want?" Reborn asked as he moved slightly to block the red head's view of Harry.

"Now now Reborn, is that anyway to talk to the person who is delivering your mail?" Lysandre asked calmly as he pulled out a white envelope from his black suit pocket and held it out. "Have you given anymore thoughts to the offer?"

"The answer is still no," Reborn snapped out as he snatched the white envelope from the man. "Now if you do not mind I have more important things to deal with. So good day and get loss!"

With those words spoken Reborn slammed the door shut leaving an amused Lysandre standing in the hallway. As Lysandre watched the door harshly close in front of him his face morphed from the calm and good natured expression into one of evil and revenge.

"You should of remembered that traitors are dealt with harshly," Lysandre said as he turned to walk back into his own pent house suite. "Enjoy the added effects of that computerised bracelet Reborn. You will never see things the same again...and as only I and Evice know how to reverse the effects you will be crawling back to us, willing to do anything we want."

**Be Continued...**

**Just to remind you, you can pick from anyone within reason from the Pokémon fandom, Hitman Reborn fandom and the Harry Potter fandom. This is a threeway crossover, the Pokémon part will be becoming strong super soon.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about Ginny as a child (Dopey).**

**Chapter 19**

As Reborn finished closing the front door he quickly bolted and locked it in several places, with _those two _about he would not put anyone untrained in Pokémon battles into danger. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he did not know how his gattino would react to his anger and did not want to scare him off, Reborn turned around to face everyone.

"Who was it Reborn?" Tsuna asked carefully, Reborn noticed how his once dame student had his hands in his pocket where he could easily put his gloves on without an enemy noticing until it was too late.

"No one important, it seems that Spanner and the others work quick and somehow got the item here really fast," Reborn answered as he walked towards the waiting group. "I hope this one does not blow up on us...like the last several."

"Do not worry Reborn, I made sure that they knew just what might happen to them if they messed up or hurt a single hair on the kids head," Gokudera replied with a sharp like grin which Reborn returned. "The device should also have a special lock to it so only the person wearing it or the person who put it on them would be able to take it off, they also mentioned that it has a special tracking chip in it that is linked to a computer back at the main base and that Leon can pick up on if you transform him into a tracking device receiver."

Harry, still safely sandwiched in between Chrome and Tsuna, could not believe what was going on. His heart warmed as he listened to Zio Reborn and Gokudera talk about how to keep him safe, no one had ever done that for him before. They had been far too interested in having him fight against Voldemort.

"Well, let us see what the trio has come up with this time," Reborn said as he made his way to stand protectively next to Harry.

Silence fell as everyone watched as Reborn, once standing next to Harry, opened up the white envelope and shook whatever was inside out onto his other hand. A yellow, purple, and orange coloured stripped bracelet fell onto Reborn's hand making the hitman chuckle.

"The colours are mine, Hibari's and Tsuna's Flame colours," Reborn explained good naturally, knowing that his precious gattino did not understand what the colours meant. "Which wrist do you want it on Harry? It does not look like it will be too big or chunky so we will not have to worry about it getting in the way. Or do you want it around one of your ankles? The choice is up to you gattino."

Harry let out a thoughtful hum as he pondered over what would be best. He did not want to make the wrong choice, it was rare that he was allowed to make a choice, one that would not leave him suffering while the others celebrating. Biting his lower lip Harry looked down at his sock clad feet, if he wore the bracelet on one of his ankles it might get in the way of his shoes and cause some problems, which was the last thing he wanted for the Zio and family who had been so kind to him. Making up his mind Harry held up his left arm to Reborn.

"It would get in the way on my right wrist as that is my dominate hand, and if I had it on one of my ankles it might cause problems, like with my shoes and I'd have to be careful with what I wear," Harry explained only for pride to hit him when Zio Reborn sent him a proud look at his choice.

"Good thinking gattino, here, let me pull up your sleeve and I will put it on," Harry nervously nod his head and watched as Zio Reborn did as he said. The slow and obvious motions calmed Harry down allowing him not to flinch or pull his arm away as Reborn gently pulled his baggy jumper, they had not changed his clothes yet in fear of how he would react, and placed the bracelet around Harry's thin bony wrist. "There, now you can understand the languages and-"

"It hurts, it hurts so badly," Harry whimpered out softly cutting off Reborn. with a painful wince he fell to his knees and hugged his left arm close to his body. "Please...please make it stop. It hurts so much."

As the pain over took him Harry found himself lost in his own world, for a second his mind flashed back to his second year and Ginny, he wondered if this was anything like the pain that she had gone though with the diary. The voices of Zio Reborn and his new family washed over him like a sea of sound, his bones ached as if they were on fire, his eyesight went in and out of focus, tears silently leaked out of his eyes as he bit his lower lip to try and prevent himself from screaming out in pain. Just when he felt as if he could take no more pain a pair of strong protective arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a well muscled chest, offering a small but welcomed feeling of safety and protection.

Looking up with pain filled emerald green eyes Harry was met by his Zio Reborn's worried eyes. As unbearable pain washed over his body in waves he reached up and grabbed hold of Zio Reborn's black suit jacket and whimpered softly. Rough hands that had seen a lot of hard work wrapped around his left arm only for Harry to let out another whimper. A soft hushing sound and comforting words entered the sea of pain and confusion along with a fatherly kiss on Harry's forehead, on his lightning bolt scar. His heart pounded as he felt Zio Reborn try and fail to remove the bracelet, as the sound of several Italian words that sounded a lot like curses to Harry even if he did not speak the language, came to his ears darkness over took him. Allowing him to finally escape the pain.

"Hush gattino, everything will be alright, I have you," Reborn whispered as he did his best to keep his fear out of his voice as he tried to remove the bracelet. "The pain will be over soon and I will make whoever has done this _pay_."

A sharp gasp from Chrome drew Reborn's attention to the female Mist Guardian. "Reborn! His forehead, the scar! Something evil is coming out of it!"

"What?!" Reborn shouted out, anger bubbled inside of him on a whole new level, no one hurt a member of his famgila.

Several pairs of eyes flew to the lightning bolt scar on their newest member's forehead only to find it turning from a bright red painful colour to a sinister green colour. Reborn, swearing using several creative Italian curses, paused in trying to remove the bracelet and raised his hand to touch the now green scar only to freeze as what could only be described as an angry green spirit that was only a head came screaming out of the lightning bolt scar and shattered into a million pieces. A few seconds later Harry calmed down allowing Reborn to frantically check his precious nephew's forehead.

"W-What was that?" Tsuna asked nervously, fear and worry shining brightly in his eyes. "Chrome, can you check to see if...if whatever it was...is still here?"

"It is not here, it was destroyed thanks to the ex-arcobaleno kiss and whatever went wrong with the bracelet."

"Mukuro, what do you mean?" Reborn asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes only for the male Mist Guardian to look at him blankly.

"I will explain everything in a moment," Mukuro answered before motioning to his Piccolo's form. "It looks like whatever effect that bracelet is having on him it is not over."

As one everyone's attention turned back to Harry who was now frowning in discomfort. Worried out of his mind Reborn mentally wondered if Leon might be able to help or if his and Ryohei's sun flames might be able to help. He was unable to make a choice as a bright white light covered Harry's body like a cocoon.

"What is going on?" Reborn asked worriedly while refusing to let go, mentally he was promising Lysandre that his life would be over before the day was out, if his precious gattino, who _always _came first, did not need him. "Gokudera, is this part of the bracelet starting to work?"

"No! It was only meant to give a soft clicking sound before falling silent to let us know everything was fine and it was turned on and working!" Gokudera replied frantically as guilt washed over him.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak only to pause as the cocoon of light that covered Harry's body shattered into a million pieces. Gasps of shock and surprise washed through the room as the white light disappeared allowing them to see Harry's body. Reborn looked down at his nephew with wide shocked eyes, if he had not been holding his nephew this whole time and seen it with his own eyes he would of thought that someone had pulled a cruel joke.

" Kufufufufufu, they will pay dearly," Mukuro said darkly as the others in the room slowly nodded their heads in agreement. "Whoever dare to try and harm our piccolo and caused him so much pain...whoever put that evil thing inside of him will die."

As everyone stood stone still in silence, too shocked to say anything, they stared down at Harry who was finally resting peacefully in Reborn's arms.

Harry's once small teenager body was gone thanks to the strange white light, instead of a teenager being held in Reborn's arms Harry was now a...

**Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a small child (Tick-Tock).**

**Chapter 20**

Harry's once small teenager body was gone thanks to the strange white light, instead of a teenager being held in Reborn's arms Harry was now a small child. As Reborn stared down at the small innocent form of his precious nephew he found himself thinking that he was looking at the picture of innocence, the need to protect his gattino from before grew tenfold as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"His a child...a very small one," Ryohei said as he stated the obvious. "If it was anyone else I would say that he would be around the age of two but with how the Dursley's treated him...I would say that he is properly around four or five years old."

Reborn simply nodded his head, unable to look away from the precious sight in front of him. His mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to work out just what could of happened. As he went over the events that had led up to the current state of his nephew Reborn let out a dark growl as a certain red head man came to mind.

"That bastard, if I ever get my hands on him I will kill him," Reborn growled out as he glared at the innocent looking bracelet that hung loosely around Harry's wrist. "It looks like we will be going on that promised adventure sooner than later, I refuse to let _them _anywhere near my nephew."

"A-At least he will have another chance at growing up?" Chrome nervously suggested as she tried to look on the bright side though her fear and worry for her little brother was easy to see in both her eyes, expression and voice. "Do...do you think he will remember anything?"

"Knowing Lysandre this was meant for me," Reborn answered as he looked closely at the bracelet on Harry's wrist with a critical eye. "The bracelet has not shrunk with his wrist which means that this was not meant to happen, most likely it was meant to cause me great pain until I came to him to get it removed."

"Does that mean that we are going to have to face the person who did this to the bracelet to get it taken off of Harry's wrist?" Tsuna asked stiffly, his eyes flashed orange for a second, angry that a child, one so precious to him and his famgila, had been harmed.

"No need to, Lysandre always had holes in his plans that I could see though," Reborn said slyly before gently lifting Harry's arm upwards and angling it slightly causing the bracelet to drop off of Harry's wrist and fall to the ground with a dull thud. "The idiot never could see the most simple and obvious problems of his plans in front of him, he spent too much time with his nose up in the air."

"What about the kid learning to speak and understand our languages?" Gokudera asked worriedly, he knew from experience that it was not nice to be singled out. "Should I contact Spanner and the others for a replacement? And ask for it to be delivered with armed guards to our hands?"

"No, for now we leave it alone and see how things play out," Reborn replied as he stood up while shifting Harry in his arms to hold him like a newborn baby. "We do not know how this has effected gattino, and I want to find out just what it was that came out of his scar before it healed over."

"It was a Horcrux," Mukuro stated calmly causing everyone to look at him for answers. "I remember back...back when I was still a young child and I...I was trapped in...in _that hell _that a strange man appeared one day and began to talk to the scientists. Everything seemed normal, as normal as it would in such a place, until one day things changed...the strange man began to demand more and more, the scientists actually followed what he said and made some of us read several books so we could _help _with what the stranger wanted."

Silence washed over everyone as Mukuro talked, the tension grew and everyone shifted closer together in order to offer silent comfort to each other and Mukuro. Mukuro silently wrapped an arm around Chrome's waist to ground himself while he blankly stated at Reborn.

"I was one of those children as I was deemed one of the smartest one which is how I learnt about Horcruxes," Mukuro replied as he did his best to stay calm. "One day the stranger brought in several different items, one was a large live snake, and demanded to know if they could be turned into Horcruxes. We were forced to sit and watch as the man created his Horcruxes and if one required a human life or more power than one of the children would be used. After a year or so the man suddenly disappeared forever, but not before several of the scientists dropped dead for no reason at all...then...well you all know the rest of the story."

"Mukuro...just what is a Horcrux? And how did one get into my nephew's body?" Reborn asked with a steel like expression on his face. "Should I do something..."

"A Horcrux is a part of someone's soul. It is a dark path to follow and will send the person who follows it to hell. The person basically splits their soul and puts them into objects, or in this case a live child and a snake, before hiding them away," Mukuro calmly explained though his grip on Chrome tightened slightly. "The more Horcruxes the person creates the more insane they become...this stranger is the same man from back there, to split his soul into seven different pieces like he did clearly tells us that this man is scared of death. He is aiming for immortality."

"How can you be so sure?" Yamamoto asked, his normal happy smile gone and in his place was a rare serious expression. "How can you know for sure that this is the same person?"

Mukuro slowly turned his gaze onto the Rain Guardian and gave him a chilling look. "Did you not see the face? When Horcruxes are destroyed the part of the soul that is in them comes out screaming in pain before it is destroyed. I know that face, I recognise that face from all those years ago. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"The snake person who has been trying to kill Harry!" Tsuna said worriedly as he looked between Mukuro and Reborn worriedly. "Do you think that this Riddle person will know that one of his Horcruxes was destroyed?"

"Yes," Mukuro answered simply as he turned his gaze back to Reborn. "He will most likely be here in a matter of minutes looking for the reason why."

"Then we move out of here now, we do not wait for the morning," Reborn replied, his words causing everyone to spring into life and rush about packing their belongings. "Mukuro...do you know how to destroy these Horcruxes?"

"Yes, I made sure to find out just in case anything like this might happen," Mukuro replied calmly as he looked at his precious Piccolo. "Normally you can only destroy them using basilisk venom, fiendfyre which I am guessing is a dangerous spell, a killing curse spell that was referred to as an unforgiveable spell, and a goblin made artefact. Another way that I found that I kept hidden from everyone else was our Flames. There is something strange about them that for some reason Horcruxes cannot take and are destroyed."

Reborn silently nodded his head. "Would it be possible if I-"

"You can only truly kill Riddle if you destroy all of his Horcruxes first, if you do not than his soul and mind will survive and he will simply find a new body," Mukuro said quickly only to frown as he suddenly understood where Reborn was going. "Do tell me if I am wrong...but are you suggesting that I treat this as a mission and go off to find and destroy the Horcruxes and than deal with Riddle?"

Reborn paused and looked down at his now de-aged sleeping nephew in his arms for a few moments before making up his mind. Silently their eyes connected and they held a silent conversation, a few seconds later Mukuro gave a short nod of his head in understanding and agreement.

"Very well, but for a mission as delicate as this I will be needing some...assistance in this," Mukuro said calmly before his eyes flickered over to where Tsuna was coming out of the master bedroom with his, Reborn's and Hibari's bags. "That...gentleman who seemed to know the laws of the Wizarding World would do, along with the promise to look after my dear Chrome. I will also need the permission of the Vongola Decimo and his support for this along with being able to send messages and using owls to contact him. Magic users are just strange people."

Reborn tore his gaze away from Mukuro to Tsuna only to find his bunny lover standing a few feet away in boss mode. To Reborn it seemed that Tsuna had made his choice, one that he was extremely thankful for.

"Do it, you have permission and you know what is the best thing to do in situations like this. Mochida will follow your commands, use him as it is obvious that he knows the Wizarding World's laws. I want this Riddle person dealt with, no one hurts a member of my famgila," Tsuna said calmly but passionately.

"Very well, just look after and protect Chrome. Remember Tsunayoshi to look after yourself as well, that body of yours will be mine one day," Mukuro said with a creepy smile before nodding his head and using his illusions to disappear.

"Thank you, my dear bunny," Reborn said softly once Mukuro was completely gone with love shining in his eyes. "Thank you, I am sorry to drag you all into this. I promise that the first chance that I get that I am going to make you feel a whole new level of pleasure and I will shower you with gifts for a very long time to come."

"But you already do love, by being yourself, but I won't turn down some old fashioned courting. Oh! And Reborn," Tsuna said playfully. When Reborn raised a single eyebrow Tsuna gave him a playful wink. "Do not forget who is meant to give the orders most of the time outside of the bedroom."

"Tease," Reborn growled out huskily as he stepped forwards to Tsuna only to freeze when a soft yawn reached his and Tsuna's ears. Looking down at the small child in his arms Reborn found himself looking into bright innocent and pure emerald green eyes. "Hello gattino, how are you feeling?"

"Zio Reborn!" Harry cried out childishly in delight shocking both adults, he looked between Zio Reborn and Tsuna before giggling happily. "Is Zio Reborn and Zio Bunny trying to have naughty adult fun together?"

"A-Adult fun?" Reborn asked in shock, a small blush appeared on his face..

"Zio Bunny!" Tsuna squeaked out in shock.

"Yup, you are Zio Bunny! Where is Zio Hi?" Harry asked innocently tilting his head to one side. "I thought that when I saw him sending Zio Bunny looks like daddy does to mama before they disappear earlier that Zio Hi just _had _to be involved!"

"Well, at least we know that he is alright and he still has his memories," Tsuna said nervously with a bright red face.. "It just seems that whatever happened to him has helped with overcoming the Dursley's treatment, at least a bit, and changed him so his more of a child now."

Luckily Reborn and Tsuna was saved from further embarrassment as the other Guardians arrived with similar bags to the ones Tsuna was holding. Upon seeing the others arrive Harry gave a large smile and waved madly at them while happily snuggling up against his Zio Reborn.

"Everyone ready?" Reborn asked as he tried his best not to melt at Harry's cuteness. When everyone nodded he continued. "Good, we need to go down to the main reception and sign out. Than once we are out of the hotel we will need to find somewhere hidden and quiet where I can use Natu to teleport us to my house in the-"

Before Reborn could finish the front door came crashing open reviling a very familiar white haired man.

"Tsunayoshi! Do you have any marshmallows?"

"Bawhahaha! I want grape sweets!"

"Lambo, no! Calm down!"

"But I-Pin! Tsuna-nii _always _has grape sweets on him!"

**To Be Continued...**

**This was a heavy and dark chapter to write, I think once this story is over I'm going to have to give Mukuro and the others some love in a lighter happier story/oneshot/drabble collection.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a loyal friend or significant other (Sally the Ragdoll).**

**Chapter 21**

"Lambo, I-Pin, Byakuran, what are you all doing here?" Tsuna asked in surprise only to find himself with two excitable fifteen year olds. "Hey! Do you not think that you are a bit too old for this?"

"Nope," both I-Pin and Lambo replied happily making Tsuna sigh.

"Do not forget me!" another familiar voice said causing Tsuna, Reborn and the others to look back over at the owner of the voice only to find Fuuta standing besides Byakuran with a happy smile on his face and in his arms was the thick red book that he kept everything from his predictions written down. "I hope you do not mind our sudden appearance."

"How did you find us? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in shock as he peeled I-Pin and Lambo off of him. "I thought that you were both in Italy still. And Byakuran, I-"

"I hope you do not mind but I bumped into Mukuro on my way out, and we had a very _interesting _conversation," Byakuran said with one of his normal smiles on his face. "So I decided to help you all out a bit and check you guys out."

"Thank you, Byakuran," Tsuna said nervously only to jump when Byakuran let out a surprised cry and rushed over to Reborn. _Oh no, if he takes Harry out of Reborn's arms than Byakuran will find himself with several new bullet holes in his body. _

"And just who is this cutie pie?" Byakuran asked as he cooed at Harry who gave him a shy smile in return. "Is this the little fellow I felt as I was coming up the stairs?"

"Feel?" Reborn questioned with a frown on his face as he took a step away from Byakuran and tightened his hold on Harry.

"Yes, I was just booking out of my room in this hotel, I was on the hunt for the greatest English marshmallows you see, when I felt another Sky Flame user in the building, a young one with an interesting...power to him," Byakuran explained as he grinned at Harry. "I could not just let that power go unchecked."

As Byakuran gave another smile that sent shivers up everyone's but Lambo's, I-Pin's and Harry's back they were reminded just how powerful Byakuran was. The tension in the room was broken as I-Pin excitedly tugged on Tsuna arm as if she was five years old again getting the mafia Don's attention.

"Tsuna-Gege, guess what I managed to achieve while training! It got me high marks in my exam to as that is when I finally achieved it!" I-Pin said happily before taking a step backwards and held out her arm.

_I wonder what could of gotten I-Pin so excited, if I remember right she was planning to have some of her skills sealed but now she is proud that she has found a new skill? There is only one thing that could change I-Pin's mind about sealing her skills away. _As realisation hit Tsuna like bricks he blurted out. "I-Pin did you manage to unlock your Flame?"

"Yup, I did," I-Pin replied happily with a wide grin on her face as a strong Storm Flame suddenly appeared in the palm of her hand. "It looks like Fuuta and I will be looking for our Sky!"

"Fuuta?" Tsuna asked in surprise as he turned his attention to the shy looking nineteen year old. "You have a Flame too now?"

Fuuta blushed and nodded his head. "I do, I am not very good at controlling it yet but I am getting better. I unlocked my Flame around the same time I-Pin did but my Flame is the Rain Flame. I hope that our Sky is the same person, it would make things more easier."

"I understand Fuuta but remember that sometimes what seems like a good idea can really be a bad idea," Tsuna said with an understanding smile only to catch the now much younger Harry shyly staring at them from within the safety of Reborn's arms. "I-Pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Byakuran, I have someone that I would like all of you to meet. Reborn?"

As the three youngest members of the famgila and an allied bosses attention turned to him Reborn raised his guard and held his nephew in a protective manner while still allowing Harry to met the new people. He watched as Harry stared at the newcomers with wide innocent eyes taking in every little detail possible, it seemed that something's about his gattino did not change.

"H-Hello, it is nice to meet you all," Harry greeted politely in the same way that his mean aunt Petunia and mean uncle Vernon had ordered him too. "My name is Harry!"

Reborn hid a smile at the adorable sight his precious nephew made. "Nice manners gattino."

"Yes, Reborn is right, in fact Lambo could take a few lessons from you," I-Pin said as she left Tsuna's side and made her way over to Reborn and Harry, ignoring the put out pout look on Lambo's face. "My name is I-Pin, I have a Storm Flame. So you are Reborn's nephew?"

"How did you know that?" Reborn asked as he eyed I-Pin carefully who was slowly reaching out to touch his gattino.

"With how loud Ryohei-nii shouts I am surprised that the whole world does not know about Harry and his relation to you," I-Pin replied calmly as she reached out and took Harry's much smaller hand in her dainty but strong hands. "I hope that we can become great friends Harry, I-"

Reborn watched closely with sharp eyes as the young assassin touched Harry and spoke only to frown in confusion for a few seconds when I-Pin suddenly fell silent. As Reborn watched the multiple expressions cross her face he quickly spotted the main ones using his years of experience only for what was happening to hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_They are harmonizing, I-Pin is Harry's Storm Guardian! _Reborn silently looked around the room only to find various degrees of shock on everyone's faces while Lambo and Fuuta stated at their unmoving friend with worried eyes. _It looks like they too know what is going on but then again almost everyone expect Fuuta has gone though this and Lambo was to young to truly understand what was happening to him at the time. _

Reborn turned his attention back to I-Pin and watched closely with a calculating look on his face as he read I-Pin. The need to protect her newly found Sky and the fact that she had finally found a place where she could truly belong in her own ground appeared on her face. A new type of calmness and happiness shone in her eyes as I-Pin stared at Harry, her shoulders squared and the same spark that had been in her Master's eyes when he had finally harmonizing with their Sky shone in I-Pin's eyes.

_I need to be careful, if Harry is finding his Guardian's already than it could either mean he has a destiny ahead of him, hopefully Mukuro is taking care of that, or he is a powerful Sky. Also...it looks like I am going to need to find blackmail material just in case anything happens between I-Pin and Harry, or when we get Harry back to his proper age the two want to date _Determination shone in Reborn's eyes as he stayed quiet and allowed the newly harmonized Sky and Storm a few moments to collect themselves. _I do not care what gender gattino decides to date but he is going to be extremely old and his potential lovers will have to get though ME first before I even allow them to ask Harry if they can court him. _

"I...I-Pin just harmonized with Reborn's nephew!" Lambo blurted out, unable to keep quiet any longer. "So Harry is a Sky, just like Tsuna-nii, Dino, Enma and Byakuran?"

"That's right," Yamamoto said calmly as he moved to stand besides Tsuna and their younger members of the famgila in case his calming Rain Flames were needed. "Our day has really been busy! Who would of thought that I-Pin would be Harry's Storm Guardian!"

"Who would ever of thought that Harry would find himself de-aged?" Tsuna said dryly only for I-Pin to quickly turn around and give Tsuna a pointed look. "What do you mean? Harry is not normally two years old?"

"I am not two! I am four and a half years old," Harry said with an adorable pout making everyone laugh. "I have just started going to school too!"

"Wow, you are a very big boy then!" I-Pin replied as she pretended to be impressed. She quickly glanced at Reborn. "How old is he normally? What happened?"

"He is normally fourteen, almost fifteen, years old," Reborn replied, knowing better than to withhold information from a Sky's Guardian. "He became four when one of my old, unfriendly, partners that I used to work with before leaving my homeland and joining the Mafia in Italy tampered with it. From what I could work out though they thought that I would be wearing the bracelet and not Harry so what was meant to cause me great pain until I crawled to them willing to do anything to make the pain stop, because of this when Harry put it on the changes to the now tampered bracelet effected him differently resulting in what you see now...Oh, and I-Pin?"

I-Pin allowed everything to sink in, she was going to cause whoever hurt _her _Sky some major pain, she nodded and replied to Reborn. "Yes Reborn?"

"You might be Harry's Storm Guardian and he might be your Sky but he is my nephew and will always be my nephew. If you harm a single hair on his head, ever, you will pay dearly," Reborn said as he stared straight into I-Pin's eyes.

"I understand, but you do not have to worry as I will always do my best to make sure that Harry is never harmed in any way," I-Pin replied with honesty shining in her eyes. "What happens next?"

"We return to the safety of my home area, Arbor Area which is hidden away in a secret Pokémon only area that only a very few people know about," Reborn replied calmly as he felt Leon shift on the brim of his hat in excitement. "It is one of the safest places in the world, we should all be able to take the time to explore the area and relax while trying to find a way to reverse the de-aging effect to Harry. We were about to leave for Arbor Area when you all came bursting though the door. Can we finally leave now?"

Fuuta gulped nervously as he stepped forwards and gave everyone a nervous grin. "Is it alright if I see if I am a Rain Guardian for Harry? It is...well it is not every day that you met a Sky...So, can I try?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone sensible learning how to hope and dream (Tiana).**

**Chapter 22**

"Are you sure Fuuta?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he gazed softly at Fuuta. "What about your powers? Are you not worried about what might happen?"

"I have gotten better control and understanding of them during my time training," Fuuta replied as he bit his lower lip and kept his calm and happy outwards appearance. "But I think it will be alright if I see if Reborn's nephew is my Sky, I would still be with you and everyone and something tells me that everything will work out. Besides, I do not think that Harry would be the sort of person to take advantage of my powers."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Lambo asked as he crossed his arms and stared at his normally extremely sensible friend while ignoring Reborn's sharp glare. After his many attempted and failed assassination attempts some things no longer seemed to work on him.

"I do not know, but something tells me that it is time to start hoping and dreaming that I can find my very own little famgila," Fuuta answered honestly causing a surprised and understanding look to flash though Yamamoto's eyes. "I know that everyone thinks that I am too sensible for hopes and dreams, with my powers I have to be really careful but...can I take a wild chance and hope, just this once?"

Silence filled the room as Fuuta's words were weighed up, I-Pin stood next to Harry protectively while eyeing her brother in all but blood who could possibly be a fellow Guardian. Reborn simply stared at Fuuta in the same way that he had done with I-Pin, even though he had known the young man in front of him since he was only a young child it did not make any difference. He would only pick the best for his precious nephew no matter what, Reborn would also chase anyone with a crush on his nephew when he returned to his true age away with Leon's help and several weapons, he had seen too many times what could happen when the wrong Guardian was chosen.

Fuuta gulped nervously as he watched Reborn weigh him up, his stomach felt as if it had a thousand butterflies fluttering about as he waited for a reply. His mind buzzed with hope, dreams and fear as he waited for the okay. Even though he knew that there was a very high chance that he would be allowed it did nothing to help his fears as he stared at his possible Sky and his possible future.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said slowly as he gave his not so secret anymore lover a pointed look. "It is alright with me, what about you?"

"Fine, but if either one of them harms a single hair on his head or tries to take his sexual innocence they will find themselves with several new holes in their bodies, full of bullets," Reborn answered, knowing that it would be dangerous for a Sky like his nephew to go around without his Guardians and that he would most likely end up sleeping on the sofa for the next year leaving Hibari to have all the fun.

"Great! Thank you so much Reborn!" Fuuta said happily, after being around Reborn for so long he was used to the hitman's threats and attitude. "What do you say Harry? Is that alright with you?"

Reborn and the others watched closely as Harry fell silent for a few seconds only for a familiar spark of an older Harry to enter his eyes for a moment. before disappearing. Harry slowly nodded his head and gave Fuuta an unsure but welcoming smile before pulling his hand out of I-Pin's protective grin and offering it to Fuuta.

"Great! Thank you Harry for giving me this chance," Fuuta said as he tried his best to bury his nerves and walked towards Harry.

His heart was pounding loudly in his head as Fuuta came to stand in front of his maybe de-aged Sky. His mind flashed with different possibilities of what might happen, both good and bad, though trusting those around him and deciding that it was about time he learnt to hope and dream Fuuta reached out and with a tender touch held Harry's hand much like I-Pin had just moments before.

Gulping nervously Fuuta looked up at Harry only to let out a gasp as new emotions suddenly burst open inside of him. The feeling of home, safety, friendship, trust, becoming whole and much more washed through Fuuta bringing tears of happiness to his eyes. The fears that had plagued him since he had activated his Rain Flame felt as if they had suddenly been washed away by the comforting and welcoming presence of his newly found Sky.

"Thank you for giving me just a wonderful gift," Fuuta said happily and honestly as he rubbed his tears away quickly with his coat sleeve. "I promise you that I will become the greatest Rain Guardian ever! I will stand at your side and protect you. I will m-"

"Make sure to become his best right hand man?" Yamamoto said playfully with a grin on his face. "I am sorry to tell you Fuuta that you cannot be Harry's right hand man as that belongs to the Storm Guardian _but _you can become his left hand man!"

"You idiot!" Gokudera burst out loudly as he glared at the swordsman in an attempt to hide his blush. "That is a position that we made up!"

"Well it is going to catch on," I-Pin said happily causing Gokudera and Yamamoto to fall silent. "I was the very first Guardian to find our Sky so Fuuta can be the left hand man and I will be the right hand woman."

"It is a deal!" Fuuta replied as he let out a real happy laugh allowing his fears to wash away. "I am just happy to have found Mio Cielo so soon and not have to worry about how people will take advantage of my ranking powers anymore!"

"We need to get going," Hibari suddenly said seriously as he eyed the small bunny in his fellow Carnivore lover's arms, he wondered if the small bunny was really a kitten or fox, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hibari is right, we need to get to a safe location," Tsuna said before turning to Byakuran. "Are you going to come with us or are you just here to drop Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta offer and see if we have any marshmallows?"

"I think I will come with you, I would like to see Reborn's true home and this adorable Cielo has captured my attention too much to simply ignore the fun," Byakuran answered happily causing several people to groan softly and Reborn to glare at Byakuran.

"If you do anything to my nephew or anyone or thing in my home or the area around it than you will pay dearly," Reborn hissed out as he glared at Byakuran. "My home is located in a special place where Pokémon come to play games, explore, make friends and explore. It is the safest place for Harry until we figure out how to turn him back to his original age. If you cause any problems or harm any of us or my nephew or the Pokémon-"

"Pokémon! Do you know a green haired man called N?" Byakuran asked excitedly causing Reborn to stare at the man in shock. "I meet him and his sisters during one of my little adventures, apparently they had met someone called...I can't quiet remember their name but I think they were called Ash Tomato Sauce...anyway, after meeting this young trainer they was now travelling around the different regions to learn all about the bond between humans and Pokémon. They also mentioned that they were looking for a place to call home, though from the list they gave me they were being very picky!"

"Just great, I should of known that you of all people would somehow be linked to a criminal organization in the Pokémon area of the world, and it just had to be Team Plasma," Reborn grumbled as he reached under his black suit jacket to his leather belt, grabbed a hidden Pokeball and enlarged it. "It is a good thing that my Natu is extremely strong and can handle teleporting all of you."

"Of course this Natu of yours is powerful, it belongs to you," Tsuna said with a grin only for Reborn to nod his head proudly in agreement.

"You are right there, Tsuna," Reborn said calmly as he moved Harry so the young boy was now happily sitting on his hip. "Byakuran do you-"

"Why do you not call Tsuna your little bunny?" Byakuran asked innocently causing both Hibari and Reborn to free and Tsuna to go bright red. "We all know that Reborn, Hibari and Tsuna are dating. It is obvious from the way Tsuna walks out of a bedroom sometimes."

"Do we have to treat you like a little kid?" Reborn asked as he shot Byakuran a dark look before turning his Pokeball to an empty spot in the room and allowed his Natu out in a flash of red light. "While it is good to know we will not have to hide it from you, you marshmallow loving idiot, we do have little ears listening."

Byakuran nodded his head in understanding as he gave a confused Harry a kind smile before turning his attention to the little bird Pokémon now standing in the middle of the room. The litttle bird Pokémon, Natu, was tiny and mostly green and had a spherical body shape with bits of red, yellow and black on its body. Brightly coloured yellow and red wings which had a thick black stripe fluttered slightly in the same position that normal birds had their wings. The strange bird's wings did not seem fully grown causing Byakuran to guess that this would be a flightless bird only for it to startle him as it hopped up, quiet highly, and down a few times before settling down. It had a red crest on the top of its head, its feet was similar to other birds with three toes with a single sharp claw on the tip of each toe. It had three red tail feathers, a yellow beak and large almond shaped eyes.

"Are we all ready to go?"Reborn asked as he looked around the room only to get various degrees of yes. "Good, Natu, use teleport to take us all home to my house in the Arbor Area."

Natu flapped its wings a few times before doing as Reborn ordered. A second later everyone, including Natu, disappeared without a single sound or any weird lights. In a blink of an eye the group suddenly found themselves no longer in the pent house suite of the hotel but standing in the middle of a large green field with a bright sun beaming down upon them and the sounds and smells of the nearby ocean came to their ears.

"Welcome," Reborn said with a large grin on his face as he looked around at the familiar sights. "This is where I live, my house is only a few minutes' walk away."

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Tsuna:**

**- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: **

**- Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Reborn: **

**- Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic.**

**- Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Gokudera:**

**- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about an adventure (John and Michael Darling).**

**Chapter 23**

"This place is amazing," I-Pin said with wide eyes as she looked around the area.

Far as the eye could see grass covered the ground with flowers popping up to add colour into the green. Trees coated the area while a flowing river ran though the middle of the field. Following the path of the river I-Pin let out an excited gasp as she turned around to follow the river only to find a beautiful orange roof tilled and brown wooden walls.

"Is that your home?" I-Pin asked as she watched the windmill's wooden blades slowly turn.

"It is, and it is where we will all be staying until from now on until gattino is back to his proper age and everything is sorted," Reborn replied as he adjusted his grip around Harry to make it more comfortable for both himself and Harry. "Before we make our way to my house the Vongola Guardians and Tsuna should open their animal boxes and let their newly transformed animals out so they can get used to their new forms, to let them explore the area in case of an emergency and see for those who have yet to check what their box animal has transformed into. This place is a wide open area where different types and spieces of Pokémon come to relax, play, and some even train, so it is the perfect area for this sort of thing."

"I agree with you kid, better out here in the wide open space instead of us destroying your house!" Yamamoto said with a happy laugh as he pulled out his animal weapon boxes, lit his flame and allowed Jirou and Kojirou out of their boxes. In a quick flash of Rain Flames they were standing in front of Yamamoto. "Amazing! They look so different but they are still Jirou and Kojirou."

Jirou let out a happy bark as he wagged his cream coloured tail, he still stood on all fours and looked like a dog but he had changed. His body was now orange with black stripes along hie back and legs, the fur on his muzzle, chest, stomach and tail were a cream colour. Jirou now had happy grey eyes, a wet black nose and two large round ears, its paws each had a brown pad, the froepaws had two visible claws and its hind paws had three toes.

"Amazing!" Yamamoto said with a happy laugh as Jirou moved to sit at his feet. "You look great Jirou! What about you Kojirou?"

With a large grin on his face Yamamoto turned his attention to Kojirou only to find his bird animal weapon had also transformed. Kojirou now had dark blue feathers with patches of red on its chest and forehead. The patch of red on its forehead had a triangular upper tip, narrow brown eyes looked up loyally at Yamamoto while a short but sharp yellow beak opened and let out a happy cry of 'Tail'. Elongated wingtips with white on the underside of the body rested against Kojirou's body while two sharp tail feathers stuck out and its black feet with yellow claws tested the ground under it.

"Wow! You both look super strong!" Yamamoto said happily causing Jirou and Kojirou to look at him proudly. "Why don't you two go and explore the area, make sure it is safe and make some new friends? We will be staying in Reborn's home, the big windmill behind us so if you get lost just look for the windmill and you will find us!"

Jirou nodded his head happily before wagging his tail and running off in a random direction. Kojirou gave Yamamoto one last look before taking flight into the clear blue sky. As Yamamoto watched Jirou run off to explore and Kojirou take flight Hibari let his Sandslash out only for it to stay around long enough to understand where their current home was before disappearing to look for someone to fight with. Gokudera let out a soft groan, mentally prepared himself to battle Uri and allowed her out of her box. Gokudera simply glared at Uri the Meowth before motioning to the windmill behind him, Uri nodded her head before turning and staring at Tsuna. Tsuna let out a soft sigh, understanding what Uri wanted, and allowed Natsu out of his box. The much bigger Pyroar-Natsu and smaller Meowth-Uri stared at each other before falling back into their normal roles and running off in the opposite direction Jirou had gone in together. Reborn simply nodded head at Natu who turned and hopped off towards a nearby tree.

"Me next! Me Next!" Lambo shouted out excitedly as he pulled out his weapon box and allowed Gyuudon out of his box. "Wow! Gyuudon, you look awesome too! You have my hair!"

Gyuudon let out a snort of agreement as he stamped his hooves on the ground. Gyuudon was still a bull but now had a large dark afro on its head. Two large curing horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protruded from the afro. a shaggy brown hide covered its body and the top of half of its legs only to end at its knees and not cover its face. On its face was a large grey nose that sat at the tip of its short beige snout, it had yellow eyes that were partly hidden by its hair. Black tear markings decorating its check directly below its eyes. Each one of its beige legs had a single grey hoof while its tail was a stubby tuft of fur.

"We are going to be here for a while Gyuudon so you can go off and explore a bit but remember that we are staying at the big windmill!" Lambo said happily as Gyuudon gave a grunt of understanding before turning around and walking away. "Bring back lots of grape sweets!"

"It is my turn to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted happily, causing several skittish Pokémon nearby to run away in fright, as he pulled out his animal weapon box, lit his Sun Rings and allowed Kangaryuu out. As soon as Ryohei laid eyes on his animal partner a large grin appeared on his face. "You now look EXTREMELY strong! And there are two of you!"

Kangaryuu proudly nodded his head in agreement while the miniature Kangaryuu shyly poked its head out of the pouch. Kangaryuu had grown in size and was now a large bipedal creature with a thick tail. It had brown thick hide with several raised patches and a cream coloured belly. On top of its head was a black patch, and large cream coloured ears and red eyes. It had a short and rounded snout with two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It had epaulette like growths over its shoulders and a row of spikes down its back. Its hands had three clawed digits, the same for its feet. The miniature Kangaryuu hiding in the pouch on the larger Kangaryuu's belly had light purple skin and unlike the larger Kangaryuu it had smooth skin.

"We will be here in this EXTREME place for a while, we will be staying in Reborn's EXTREME home, the EXTREME windmill. You can do whatever you EXTREMELY want, I will call if I need some EXTREME in an EXTREME fight!" Ryohei said loudly as he punched the air.

Kangaryuu and the mini Kangaryuu nodded their heads in understanding before Kangaryuu turned and walked towards a shaded spot next to the river. As they watched the two Kangaryuu walk away Chrome gulped nervously and pulled out her animal weapon box. With a nervous but thoughtful glance at it, would Mukuro-sama still be able to possess it?, Chrome allowed Mukuro out of the Mist animal weapon box only to gasp in surprise at the sight before her.

"A shiny Noctowl, must be because of Mukuro possessing it as a normal animal box weapon," Reborn said softly making Chrome and the others nod in understanding as they stared at the white owl Pokémon.

Noctowl-Mukuro silently stood in front of them, it had soft white plumage with a black triangle pattern ran down its feathers, running towards its chest. His wings and wedged shaped tail were pure white and fluttered slightly as he took in his surroundings, bushy cream coloured feathers that looked like horn in a similar shape to a trident or eyebrows rested above its eyes, which had the same mismatched eyes as Mukuro and Chrome. Around its eyes was a black ring pattern and its talons were a cream colour. It's cream coloured beak opened and closed as it let out a few questioning hoots.

"W-We are staying here for a while Mukuro, we will be living in the big windmill not far away, it is just behind us. If you want to go and explore and make new friends like the others you can," Chrome said nervously as she voiced her boss' and other Guardian's earlier words. Mukuro bopped its head up and down in a show of understanding once before taking to the sky and flying towards a nearby tree. "Be safe Mukuro!"

"An interesting mix, a Pyroar, a Sandslash, a Meowth, a Kangaskhan. a Bouffalant, a Growlithe, a Taillow, a Noctowl and if you include me a Zorua and a Natu," Reborn said with a small chuckle as he allowed himself to relax and take in the sight that was home for him. "They are just like us, an interesting mix. Now, when we get to my home you will all be staying in your normal rooms, the layout will be the normal, gattino will be sleeping in my bedroom for tonight to make sure that there is no ill side effects from the transformation before taking the room next to mine and-"

"Errr...Reborn, what do you mean by 'the normal layout'?" Tsuna asked as everyone made various levels of agreement with him. "We have never been here before and we have never been to your house."

"Silly Bunny, I got my house built to look like the Vongola mansion to help prevent any home sickness as it would just get in the way of my work," Reborn answered as if it was the most simplest thing in the world making Harry laugh. "Now how about we go to my house, put our belongings in our rooms and have something to eat? With the time zone difference it is 6.p.m. and time for some tea."

"W-What about clothes for Piccolo?" Chrome asked as she looked at the clothes her little brother was currently wearing, the too large t-shirt and jumper that he had been wearing when they had met, which seemed like ages ago. The trousers and shoes had dropped off by themselves when Reborn had picked Harry up after he had been de-aged. "Is there any place close by to get clothes, and maybe a few toys, for him?"

"I still have a couple of my clothes on me from when I first met Tsuna-nii," I-Pin said only to draw attention. "What? In my line of work and being part of the mafia you never know what you might need and when you might need it."

"I-Pin is very smart," Harry said causing I-Pin to give him a large smile and Fuuta simply smiled.

"I have several pieces of clothes and toys in my house, for the same reason I-Pin mentioned. Plus sometimes people might arrive in this area, mainly Pokémon trainers quickly checking the area out to make sure it is safe for their Pokémon or people who have just got lost and as the nearest town is a good few hours away I use Natu to get about and I tend to stock up on a lot of things."

"Zio Reborn is smart too," Harry said causing Reborn to grin proudly.

"You are smart to Harry," Fuuta said kindly making Harry beam in happiness. "How about when we get settled in your Zio Reborn's home we see if he has any building blocks? We can see who can make the highest tower!"

"Yayay! I want to do that!" Harry said happily while I-Pin voiced her own agreement.

"Well while it is nice to see the two new Guardians and their Sky bonding we have important things to do," Reborn said calmly causing I-Pin and Fuuta to blush sheepishly. "Now then, let's go home.

"Home is good," Harry said making the others smile at him. "Home is very good!"

**To Be Continued...**

**I know I've been spending too much time in the KHMR fandom whenever I see sushi I think of Yamamoto.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about Percy Weasley (White Rabbit).**

**Chapter 24**

Nodding his head in agreement with his precious gattino Reborn silently turned around and walked towards his home. As he ignored everyone he allowed himself to swim in the warm feelings of returning home. He hid a smile as he gazed up at the familiar windmill as its blades rotated.

_It feels so magical at the moment. I do not know if it is my feelings, everyone who is with me, the situation, the time of day or what...but I feel like my home is welcoming me back. It seems I have spent too much time away from this magical place. _Reborn hummed softly as he walked making Harry smile, everyone else silently followed behind them with understanding looks on their faces. _I cannot wait to see everyone's reactions and the Park Pokémon's reactions when they finally meet. I need to make sure that Leon knows at what moment he needs to transform into a camera at. _

A refreshing breeze washed over them as Reborn took the last few steps to his home. Being careful of the windmill's blades Reborn made his way to stand in front of the front door, reached into a pocket and pulled out a set of keys. With practiced ease he selected the correct key from the sea of other keys and unlocked his front door.

"I am home," Reborn said softly as he allowed a true smile to appear on his lips as he watched the front door slowly creek open to show his living room. "And I brought company."

*****Meanwhile with Mukuro and Mochida*****

Mukuro stood silently in the corner of the room using his illusions to hide his presence, his eyes scanned the area for any potential threats only to land on the Minister's secretary, Percy Weasley. Even though he had grabbed Mochida in the middle of the hallway before he could even arrive at the front door and dragged him into the Wizarding World, with the purpose of putting the first stage of his plan into action which was getting the paperwork and other needed things for Reborn to officially adopt his Piccolo in both worlds, he was starting to regret one large part of his plan.

_I should of never of said I would of waited out here for Mochida. I cannot believe how self centred close minded this idiot of a fool is. He cannot see past the end of his nose. In the past half an hour I have heard several insults from his lips alone that makes me want to kill him and whoever else said them. _Mukuro's eyes flashed dangerously as he watched Percy with his head held signing paperwork as if he was the greatest thing on earth. _At least I will be able to enjoy watching him and his family suffer when they realise that they will no longer have Piccolo's fame and wealth to ride on. Mochida better prove himself useful and deliver results or else he will pay. _

Mukuro frowned and followed his arms, his mind ran over everything that he needed to do. After he was sure that Reborn had unquestioned Guardianship, along with several other of his fellow Guardians and Boss just in case anything ever happened, he would have to deal with not only Riddle and his followers but also this Dumbledore and his followers. By the time he was done the Wizarding World would not know how to keep going, he would not allow anyone who had hurt his precious little brother to get away unpunished.

_I wonder if I could get away with leaving behind a few nasty gifts for Weasley. Some that the rest of his family will feel. _Mukuro let out a thoughtful hum only for his thoughts to be broken and his attention drawn to the door of the Minister's office which was opening. A second later Percy quickly stood up, and made his way to the office door only to be ignored totally as Mochida and Fudge came out. _My, my, it looks like he has proven himself to be useful. _

Mukuro watched with great interest as Mochida paused and shook the Minister of Magic's hand with a pleased grin on his face before turning and calmly walking out of the office with several scrolls in his arms. Wondering just what had gone on inside the office during the half an hour or more that he had been stuck waiting outside Mukuro turned to the Minister of Magic and Weasley only to find Fudge standing in the middle of Weasley's office, pale looking with wide eyes.

_Now I want to know what Mochida has done to get this sort of reaction out of someone._ Quickly and easily Mukuro turned and caught up with Mochida who had just reached the hallway that led from the Minister's office to the main hallway. _Now let's see what I can get out of Mochida before I have to stop...I do not want to break him, Mochida still has his uses after all._

Using his illusions Mukuro slowly allowed himself to become visible once more while changing his outwards appearance to one that would not draw too much attention and it would be easily forgotten if anyone tried to remember him. Mukuro easily slipped into Mochida's pace as he walked besides the Kendo Champion.

"So?" Mukuro questioned as he scanned the area for any potential threats.

"I did as you said, Reborn and those other people that you requested are now the Guardians and family of Harry James Potter," Mochida replied stiffly and quietly, he did not want to draw any unwanted attention to him as who knew what sort of people from the newspapers and gossiping busybodies were about trying to listen in. "I also came across a few...developments that I need to look over in a quiet and private setting."

"And that is why you have the scrolls for?" Mukuro asked as he gave the scrolls in Mochida arms a pointed look.

"Yes, it turns out that there have been some _meddling _going on without Mr. Potter's knowledge," Mochida replied as he gave Mukuro a look of his own that clearly said everything that the Mist Guardian needed to know and more. "I had words with Minister Fudge and we agreed on several things."

"All benefiting us I hope," Mukuro said as he dropped a heavy hint.

"Yes, of course. I do not have a death wish," Mochida answered as they turned right and came to the arrival and departure hall. "I am sure that you could easily tell just who came out on the winning side when you saw Minister Fudge walking out of his office."

"So that is why he had just an expression on his face," Mukuro said with a large creepy grin on his face. "Details."

"Finical issues, multiple lies, a fake prophecy, cheating, power abusing, several laws broken, back stabbing, withholding important information, preventing justice from being carried out, publishing things in newspapers and books about a minor without any permission from their Guardian, fixing the polls so he can stay in office longer, manipulating people, putting people in obvious danger, spreading lies about an innocent child, not doing his job and much more," Mochida replied stiffly as they ignored the many Floo gates and walked towards the door that would take them to a secret way out into muggle London. "All of the information I will need on Minister Fudge and several other people who has harmed Mr. Potter is in these scrolls. By the time I am done there will be nothing left standing. Happy?"

"Very," Mukuro replied with another grin causing Mochida to gulp in fear. "You better keep up the good work and keep on getting just good results...or else."

"I...I understand, I did some research on Sawada and I found out several interesting things. I would be a fool if I tried to go against him, especially with you here," Mochida said as he came to the hidden door. "I might not be the most perfect person in the world, I know I have my flaws and money is one of them but I am no fool."

"Good boy," Mukuro said treating Mochida much like a pet. "Where to next?"

"Apparently Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Potters ex-Headmaster, is responsible for creating Riddle. Now that was something even I did not know," Mochida said only to mutter the last part. "Headmaster Dumbledore's actions and words along with his manipulations caused Riddle to become someone known as Lord Voldemort, the current Dark Lord and the person who had placed a piece of their soul inside of Mr. Potter. Though there is something really surprising about all of this though."

"And what is that?" Mukuro asked as Mochida paused in the doorway. "Well?"

"All of this could be avoided if the adults had just listened to the children and acted as they should of," Mochida said calmly as he started to walk again and entered the muggle world. "But with the timing of everything that I have heard about so far and who was there and who as involved it...it is almost like Headmaster Dumbledore and this rumoured group of his I have heard about is trying to train Mr. Potter and use him to create a powerful weapon that will do whatever they say. Reminds me of an old since documentary that I had to sit though back in school where the scientists were conditioning these mice and rats to do certain things in a maze, it is like this Headmaster is doing the same to everyone and at the moment Mr. Potter is being forced to play one of the main roles."

Mukuro simply stared ahead as they entered the muggle world, a harsh angry glare was fixed on his face as he thought one thing over and over. This Riddle person was starting to sound a lot like him if he had not met his Sky or his dear Chrome or the others. His eyes narrowed in anger as he listened to Mochida informing them that it was Headmaster Dumbledore who was also to blame for sending Piccolo back to those horrid farm animals called people year after year.

_This ends now, I will not allow this to continue on any longer. _Mukuro thought darkly, ignoring the look from Mochida as the man walked besides him to their current hotel room, they changed every few days though. _For hurting my little brother, my precious Piccolo, heads will rolls and I will make sure that I am the one who will make them roll. _

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about a person's attraction to a person's one feature (Prince Ferdinand). **

**Chapter 25**

Walking into his empty home Reborn looked around only to find not a single thing out of place, everything was just as he had left it on the day he had left for Italy. Feeling finally safe Reborn gently placed Harry down on the floor next to him only for the small four year old to immanently grab his trouser leg nervously and look around the hallway with wide eyes.

"So this is your home?" Tsuna asked softly, not to scare Harry, as he and the others followed Reborn into the windmill. "If this was anyone else but you who had made their home to look just like the Vongola mansion I would of been surprised or shocked or worried, even after hearing you tell us...but this is you Reborn...so it's different."

"Thank you Bunny," Reborn said with a dramatic roll of his eyes as he pinched a kiss from Tsuna causing Tsuna to blush and Harry to let out a series of happy giggles. "Feel free to explore everyone, my room is the door with the keep out sign on it."

"Alright kid, thank you for this," Yamamoto said happily as he walked into the hallway looking around. "Where are the stairs?"

"Just though that door, you should find them immanently on your right as soon as you step though the door," Reborn said only to grab Tsuna before he could move to make his way up the stairs.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously as he watched everyone else expect Hibari walk by and go towards the stairs, Fuuta and I-Pin shot Harry a large smile and promised to come back as soon as they had found a room. "Is something wrong?"

"Why yes there is my little cute bunny," Reborn said with a shared smirk with Hibari. "Whoever said that you was going to have a room to yourself?"

Tsuna opened and closed his mouth only for his mouth to go dry and no words come out. Blushing madly at his two lover's use of language Tsuna turned and looked down at Harry with a smile on his face only for his plan to be ruined by Byakuran. Byakuran shot the trio one of his normal grins before scooping up Harry off of the floor and cooing over him.

"My my, aren't you just the cutie!" Byakuran gushed out making Reborn's fingers twitch for one of his many guns while Hibari and Tsuna went into over protective mode. "I am attracted to those wonderful big emerald green eyes of yours. There is something about them that just seems to call out to me and guide me towards them like a ship at sea on a stormy night trying to sail home! I-"

"Am speaking in totally the wrong way for a four year old child to hear, I am also speaking in the wrong way, period, to Reborn's precious nephew," Reborn said as Leon crawled down Reborn's arm and into the hitman's hand before transforming into a green gun. "How about you go and find a nice room to have as your own until you decide to get lost?"

"Reborn, it is not my fault the Piccolo has the most wonderful eyes, besides it is not like I am trying to seduce the Piccolo. Like you said Reborn, he is only four years old," Byakuran said as he gave Reborn a serious look making the hitman glare at him in anger. "Besides I am saving all of my best lines for when he is older!"

"Byakuran," Reborn said in an oddly calm way as he pulled down the brim of his hat to hide his eyes while Leon remained as a gun in his hand.

"Yes..." Byakuran replied as he drawed out the word, fear washed over him as he felt the waves of killer intention flowing off of Reborn like waves in the sea.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow than I suggest that you make yourself disappear for the next few hours at least," Reborn snapped out as he quickly walked forwards and snatched Harry away from Byakuran before moving to walk up the stairs. "And stay away from my nephew!"

"I cannot help but be attracted to him!" Byakuran moaned with a pout as he watched Reborn leave. "He is adorable and cute and cuddly and-"

"And he is out of your league," Reborn snapped out before turning and walking thought the door to go upstairs, leaving a pouting Byakuran behind him.

"Do not worry Byakuran, Reborn is just a bit over protective of Harry because of everything he has been though," Tsuna said kindly as he moved to pat Byakuran on the back in a comforting manner. Hibari inched closer to Tsuna not liking how close the marshmallow Herbivore had gotten to _his _little bunny lover. "Maybe you should do something nice for Reborn and Harry? To show that you do not mean to upset them or hurt Harry or anything?"

Byakuran paused and thought over Tsuna's words, his mind wandered over multipule different things he could do. Finally after a few thoughtful seconds Byakuran grinned happily and turned to Tsuna and Hibari. Both Tsuna and Hibari gave Byakuran a questioning look as he looked at them both with a large excited smile.

"I know what I am going to do! I am going to see if I can find any Guardian's for Piccolo Cielo here in the Pokémon area!" Byakuran said happily while Tsuna simply nodded his head and Hibari stared. "This way Reborn will not have to worry about his precious nephew being unprotected and the little Cielo will not have to feel the horrible feeling of being empty without his Guardian's for very long. Plus it will make Reborn's worries and problems a lot less so he will be able to be more happy and let me spend more time with little Cielo!"

"Should I say something?" Tsuna quietly asked Hibari only for his lover and Cloud Guardian to shake his head.

"The Herbivore is strong enough to protect himself," Hibari replied dryly. "Plus it will get him out of our hair for a few days at least."

"Alright, but if anything happens we are helping him," Tsuna said only for Hibari to grunt and fold his arms over his chest. "Byakuran, if you are sure that you want to do this-"

"I am!" Byakuran said as he cut Tsuna off only for Tsuna to ignore him and continue speaking. "Then you can do it, though I am not your Boss nor your Sky so you can do whatever you want, but please keep in touch with us and let us know how everything is going alright? You are doing us a...favour...after all."

"I will! Do not worry your adorable self Tsuna!" Byakuran said happily before he turned and walked out of the house. "I am a big boy, I can look after myself!"

"I know, but it is not only you I am worried about," Tusna said dryly making Hibari smirk in amusement. "It is everyone who you met and the chaos you bring."

"Everything will be alright," Hibari said as he pulled Tsuna into an one armed hug while Byakuran slammed the door shut behind him. "Come on, let's go and join the Carnivore in our bedroom."

With one last look over his shoulder at the closed front door Tsuna nodded his head and allowed Hibari to lead him away.

*****Meanwhile with Mukuro and Mochida*****

Mukuro sat on the park bench with a frown firmly planted on his face, as he looked up at the setting sun his anger rose again. Taking a deep breath to try and prevent himself from allowing his temper to escape him Mukuro turned back to Mochida who was staring at the paperwork in front of him.

"Why are we sitting in the middle of the park going over something as important as this for?" Mukuro questioned as he stared at Mochida. "You have not let me down and you have produced several good results, should I start rethinking my thoughts on you? Please tell me that you are not as stupid as everyone else."

"I am not, we are sitting here so we can keep an eye on Headmaster Dumbledore, apparently he can often be seen coming and going from this area but no one ever sees him entering or exiting a house," Mochida replied stiffly as he glared at Mukuro. "If we sit here we will be able to put them at false ease and think we are just a couple of people working on a project."

"And you did not tell me this, why?" Mukuro asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I did not tell you because you asked me not to," Mochida answered with a pointed look. "You just said that you did not care what I did or how I did things. All that matters is the results that I get."

"True, but next time remember that I do not like having information being kept from me," Mukuro said icily causing Mochida to freeze in fear. "Also...I know I have not said those exact words. All I said was that results were important so do not twist my words around and expect me to believe them. I am not some gullible fool that you can play."

Mochida gulped nervously and opened his mouth to reply only for his words to be cut off by a dreamy female voice. A voice that carried an airy floaty, knowing quality to it.

"So you are the two are the Flame and none Flame that the Narggles wanted me to find," the female's voice said softly and dreamily causing both Mukuro and Mochida to immanently turn to face the owner of the voice. "The Blibbering Humdinger's have told me all about you two and your worlds. Will you help a lost Mist find their way back to the Sky they are searching so hard for?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone who is stuck (Hades). **

**Chapter 26**

As the pair silently made their way up the stairs, Tsuna making sure to keep their bodies somehow touching at all times, the sound of laughter and happy voices reached their ears making Tsuna sigh in happiness. Understand how his little bunny felt, about how his famgila was safe after the small adventure they had gone though and was going though, Hibari paused at the stop of the stairs and allowed Tsuna to take everything in.

"I am glad that everything so far is working out alright, but I wonder why our animal boxes have suddenly turned into these Pokémon for, do you think it really is just them levelling up and growing or something more?" Tsuna asked as he sighed and laid his head on Hibari's strong shoulder. "I think that it is because of everything going on around us, they are reacting to us you know? They have always been able to understand us."

Hibari hummed softly as he allowed himself a moment to bask in the un-crowed area with his lover. Knowing how important it was for his lover to get things off of his chest Hibari stayed silent.

"Do you think Harry will be forced to stay the way he is now? I would hate for him to suddenly find himself with his teenage mind stuck in the body of a four year old," Tsuna said softly as one of his hands slowly rose to latch onto his lover's jacket sleeve. "I hope that does not happen but...is it wrong for me to think that this happening was a good thing?"

"No," Hibari answered calmly and watched as relief washed over his little bunny. "You hope that the little kitten will have a new chance, he will have a chance to heal from everything those unruly Herbivores have done to him."

"You always seem to know what I am thinking love," Tsuna said with a small smile as he leaned over and placed a loving kiss on Hibari's check. "I just...maybe we should see if there is a way on making new memories for Harry, ones that do not have his aunt, uncle and cousin in them so when he becomes his proper age once again he can forget all that pain and just start afresh."

Hibari did not reply, instead he graced Tsuna with a rare smile before lovingly planting a kiss on his lover's lips. Tsuna let out a soft low moan of pleasure as he allowed Hibari control of their kiss, a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tsuna's waist making the young mafia boss relax. A few seconds later Tsuna pulled out with a pout, his lips full and red from their kiss.

"W-We cannot do...do it here love," Tsuna said as he caught his breath. "What if the others suddenly walk out of their rooms?"

"Don't care," Hibari replied as his arms tightened around Tsuna's waist. "I swear I have almost walked in on the Baseball Herbivore and the Octopus Head Herbivore naked and on top of each other."

"I think they are together, though they want to keep it low key like us and Reborn do," Tsuna said with a smile only to giggle slightly as he wiggled out of Hibari's hold. "I promise you that there will be plenty of time to explore each other's bodies but right now we need to make sure that Reborn and Harry are doing alright."

"Fine, but tomorrow or whenever possible everyone can go off exploring the area around my fellow Carnivore's home while we and my fellow Carnivore have some fun in the bedroom with you," Hibari said determinedly causing Tsuna to give me a small smile. "We have not been able to enjoy each other properly for a while."

"I am sorry about that Hibari but as the Boss I have a lot of work to do and you and Reborn has your own missions and work," Tsuna said with an apologetic smile before motioning to Reborn's bedroom door. "Come on, let's get to know our nephew-"

"He is a little kitten," Hibari said suddenly causing Tsuna to look at him in surprise.. "No matter his age Harry Potter is a small black kitten with big emerald green eyes."

Tsuna smiled at his lover's way of putting things. "Alright then, let's go and see Reborn and our little kitten. I wonder what sort of clothes Reborn has for children...he did say that he stocked up on almost everything because of the great distance between here and the nearest town."

"A little kitten onesie," Hibari said with just a serious expression on his face that it sent Tsuna into peals of laughter.

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of pyjamas and clothes that I-Pin and Lambo, maybe even Fuuta, used to wear when they were his age," Tsuna said only to find himself biting back another laugh at the look that crossed his lovers face. "I know, I know, Lambo and his thing for cow print pattern clothes. At least it has toned down..."

"I would rather he prefer wearing I-Pin's old black trousers and red top that she used to wear," Hibari said before turning and letting his little bunny lead him to Reborn's bedroom door. _Thank every small animal and Carnivore that I-Pin outgrew her crush on me. _

As they came to stand in front of Reborn's bedroom door Tsuna reached up and knocked on the door three times and waited a few seconds before opening the front door. Even though this was Reborn's home and the man felt safe here Tsuna still went by the book and followed the requested pattern for entering his bedroom. Opening the bedroom door Tsuna and Hibari walked in, with Hibari closing and locking the bedroom door behind him which was a habit the three of them had soon developed after being barged in on by unknowing people, and some animals, and walked into the large room only for smiles to appear on their faces at the sight that met them.

Standing on the bed wearing an adorable set of sky blue pyjama's that had little fluffy white clouds on them standing in the middle of the bed looking around under the protective eye of a certain hitman was Harry. His bright emerald green eyes sparkled in happiness when he laid eyes on them. A large smile appeared on his face as he slowly made his way over to the edge of the bed only to be blocked by Reborn who raised a leg onto the bed.

"Zio Bunny! Zio Hi!" Harry said happily making Reborn, Tsuna and Hibari smile. "Zio Reborn says that we are going to have a sleepover tonight because my bedroom is not ready. I get my own bedroom!"

"You sure do gattino," Reborn said with a kind smile before lowering his voice so only Tsuna and Hibari could hear him. "I am thinking about bringing out one of the baby cribs that I have for some reason for him to use. Gattino is so small I worry that he might fall out of the bed and hurt himself and I would never forgive myself if something like that would to happen to him. What do you think?"

*****Meanwhile with Mukuro and Co in England*** **

Mukuro stared in surprise at the young woman in front of her, her eyes held a hidden intelligence that had his interest peeked. His mind reeled over the cryptic information that the dreamy expression woman in front of her gave him. A Mist Flame, just like him and his dear Chrome...interesting.

"What are you holding?" Mochida suddenly asked causing Mukuro to prepare himself for an attack.

Much to Mukuro's and Mochida's surprise the female Mist Flame user simply gave them both a far away smile before stepping forwards allowing them to see what she was holding. Held tightly in her hand was a piece of rope, Mukuro followed it along only to find himself smirking when he spotted just what it was wrapped around tightly to prevent them from escaping. A powerful and experienced Cloud Flame user, and from the look on his face it looked as if these two had the same type of relationship that he and a certain Skylark.

"I told them! I told them! I did tell them that whatever she wanted with me it could of been done in front of everyone else! Constant Vigilance!" the male Cloud Flame user yelled out angrily, his obviously fake eye rolled around in its socket while he stamped his fake leg down on the ground hard making Mukuro wonder just what this man had been though. "Let me go right now!"

The young woman simply smiled at them and held out the rope as if it was a peace offering of sorts. "I brought a Cloud with me too!"

"I see that," Mukuro replied with his normal smirk on his face. "As interesting as this is, what makes you think that I know where your Sky is? And if I do, why should I tell you for?"

"And what is there to stop you two from attacking us at moment?" Mochida said as he cast the two in front of him a careful look.

"Because the Nargals tell me you know our Sky," the woman answered calmly, as if she was simply drinking afternoon tea with her friends and not being interrogated by two people who could kill her if they really wanted to. She turned her head and smiled dreamily at the Cloud Flame user. "They know where the Lightning Bolt is, they can take us to him so we can protect the Lightning Bolt. Do you want to see the Lightning Bolt again and protect him from harm?"

Mukuro and Mochida watched with great interest as the man froze and fell silent. They watched as understanding lit the Cloud Flame users face and an unreadable glint appeared in his eyes. Slowly Mukuro's and the man's eyes met, Mukuro could see the Cloud Flame raging under the surface with the need to find and protect the Sky.

"Where is he?" the man said as he ignored the fact he was still tied up. "When I refuse to allow any more harm to come to Potter, I will defeat those who want to hurt him, no matter where it takes me!"

"He was Lightning Bolt's trainer during the war, Cloud has become very protective of Lightning Bolt after everything that has happened," the woman supplied happily to which Mukuro and Mochida could only nod their heads.

_It seems that Piccolo has a habit of picking up people, much like Tsunayoshi. _Mukuro grinned madly as he looked over the two possible Guardians for his little brother. _I do not pity any fools in the future who tries to harm Piccolo._

**To Be Continued...**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone overcoming his initial beliefs/traits.**

**Chapter 27**

*****Meanwhile in the Pokémon area of the world with Byakuran*****

_Maybe closing my eyes and letting myself be dragged to the first suitable person who has a Flame was not the best idea. _Byakuran looked around the forest clearing with wide eyes taking everything in, the sound of wild Pokémon filled the area as he looked around searching for the first sign of a human being present. _I wonder if I made a mistake and there is no one here... _

With a frown on his face Byakuran slowly made his way towards the edge of the lake, he scanned over the lake searching for any sign of human life, wondering if someone might be swimming underwater only for no one to suddenly come bursting though the surface of the water. Letting out a heavy sigh and running a hand though his white hair Byakuran started to walk along the water's edge in search of life, in his experience where there was water there was always some sort of life.

"Maybe this was not just a good idea after all," Byakuran muttered to himself, unaware of the human footsteps making their way towards him though the sound was lost amongst the Pokémon in the forest. "I could of just offered to babysit for Reborn or do the next weekly shop. As a Sky myself I should know how it is finding Guardians."

Byakuran frown as he came to a stop and stared at the reflection of himself in the lake. This dimension was so different compared to the other ones he had visited, in all of the other dimensions he had visited both Harry and Tsuna had led totally separate lives, their paths never crossing once. Until now.

_This dimension is the best one so far, it gives several lonely souls a chance to find another lonely soul. _Byakuran smiled softly as he thought things over. _Maybe I should try looking farther into the forest. I did follow the Flame so there has to be someone here but I- huh? Who is that. _

Byakuran's gaze slowly drifted over to a reflection of another man in the water's surface. He had long tea green hair, grey eyes that clearly told Byakuran that this man had been through a lot, a black and white hat sat on top of his head while he wore a simple white long sleeve shirt over a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of tan coloured trousers and a pair of green trainers. There was also several pieces of strange looking jewellery hanging off of the green haired man's body.

_This man...even though he does not show it I can feel a Sun Flame burning brightly within him. Is this the one I sensed that led me to this forest? _Byakuran carefully eyed the man's reflection and prepared himself for a fight. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"The same things could be said for yourself," the green haired man said calmly as he gazed at Byakuran with a calculating expression on his face. "Who are _you_? What do _you _want?"

"My name is Byakuran and I am looking for someone with a strong Flame to become a Guardian," Byakuran said honestly, hope bubbled inside of him as he turned around and adopted a puppy dog eyed expression. "I can sense that you have strong Sun Flames! Would you become a Sun Guardian?"

Byakuran watched as the man frowned, his eyes flashed with a thoughtful emotion only for him to give Byakuran a pointed look. Confused Byakuran remained silent, hoping that this man would offer him the answer to what was wrong.

"You are offering me a chance to be a..._Sun Guardian _but you have not explained what one is or what your name is," the green haired man stated simply causing Byakuran to pout. "Besides whatever a Sun Guardian is I will not do it if it has anything to do with evil humans. Pokémon are pure and-"

"You sound a lot like someone I know but he is always going on and on about a that Boxing sport," Byakuran said as he lazily turned around, walked to the new man and threw his arm around the man's shoulders pointedly ignoring the dark look on the man's face. "While I agree that there are a lot of people out there in the world who are doing the world no good and can be classified as 'evil' there are also a lot of people who are good and do a lot of great things!"

"Really? After what I have lived though I find that hard to believe," the green haired man said with a frown on his face. "I have already decided what I think about humans, my heart tells me that-"

"That you should ignore those initial beliefsand listen to me!" Byakuran said with a sly grin on his face while cutting the man's words off. "Trust me! You will just love being a Sun Guardian! And with the power and abilities and people who come with being a Sun Guardian for this certain Sky you will get a lot of people behind you!"

"Interesting, it does sound temping...and Ash, the last time I met him, did say..." the man said softly as he trailed off, Byakuran grinned grew when he realised that the man was really truly thinking it over. "My name is N...what is your name...and tell me more about this Sun Guardian that you wish me to be. Would I really be able to help the Pokémon?"

*****Meanwhile as the sun sets over the Arbor Area in PokePals Park*****

Lt. Surge let out a low groan as he took off his large camping backpack and placed it on the ground looked around the large field area. Reaching up to massage his left shoulder Surge looked up at the sky only to frown when he noticed that the sun was setting and even after several hours of arriving in this strange place he had yet to find a single human, though there was lots of different types of Pokémon from several different regions.

_What am I going to do? I thought that I would of found a Pokecentre or someone willing to let me stay in their house for the night by now or at the very least a camp site. I have kept to the path and did not stray from it. _Surge sighed again and ran a stressed hand through his short blond spiky hair. _Maybe I should just camp here for the night and start making my way back to the gym tomorrow morning...I should of never of taken this two month holiday from the gym...even if my two assistants yelled at me to take a holiday and relax. Oh well, this spot looks as good as any to camp for the night. _

Deciding to take a full proper look at the strange area he had stumbled upon just in case he had missed anything Surge walked the few steps towards a river only for a large relieved grin to appear on his face when he spotted a building. With black eyes he scanned over the homely looking windmill that was bathed in the multiple soft colours of the setting sun giving it a gentle and warm glow. Surge's hope and relief grew when he spotted several lights flicker on in the windmill and curtains closed signalling that someone or several people were home.

_I might be used to camping out in harsh conditions after my time in the army and living though the war but I prefer a comfortable bed over the cold hard ground a lot of the time. _Surge grinned madly and happily picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with practiced ease. The weight of the bag seemed to half suddenly at the newest development but Surge took no mind as he began to make his way towards the windmill. _I hope that whoever lives in the windmill, humans or Pokémon, will let me spend a night with them...or maybe more until I can get my bearings and work out just where I have ended up. _

Not wanting to chance being caught out in the middle of the night with unknown Pokémon all around him that might attack him Surge quickly made his way towards the windmill. His steps quickly falling into a small jog allowing him to easily make quick work of the distance between where he had been and the windmill.

"Well here goes nothing, the worse they can say is no," Surge told himself as he slowly slowed down and came to a stop in front of the windmill's door. "Hope I do not scare them off like the last group of people I shared a room with at the Pokecentre."

Hoping for the best Surge knocked three times on the front door before stopping and waiting for a reply. Using his self control not to fidget on the spot Surge quickly smartened himself out for a good first impression only to quickly stop and strand to attention as the sound of the door opening came to his ears.

A few seconds later Surge found himself pinned to the spot by a pair of curious and calculating black eyes of a young teenage female.

"Who are you and what do you want?" was her sharp reply making Surge look at her in surprise. "Well?"

"Errr...Hi, my name is Surge and I am a travelling Pokémon trainer," Surge said as he did his best to look as harmless as possible but he knew that it was a pretty pointless thing to do for one of his build and size. "I was wondering if you would let me stay with you for a night? You see I am lost and need a safe place for the night and a chance to get my bearings. So, is it possible for me to stay the night? I promise I will stay out of the way and not cause any problems."

**To Be Continued...**

**This is getting to be one long and slightly confusing story. I think I'm tying up plot holes and lose ends as I go, Mukuro is dealing with things in England and found Luna (Mist) and Moody (Cloud). Byakuran has found N (Sun), Lt. Surge has found his way into the story for his role (hint hint) and they are all gathering together. I think that is ALL of the plot holes/lose ends I have up to now for this story so far. So I am going to start on the final-ish part of this story.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone who has it all (Charlotte La Bouf).**

**Chapter 28**

Surge watched as the young female looked him up and down with a critical eye which he had seen many times before. She was assessing him to see if he was a threat or carried any weapons. He had seen, been subjected, and even gave the look to several different people in his life time so he simply stood still and allowed the girl to carry out her check.

"Guess you cannot be too careful with who you let into your home, especially with it being so far off of the beaten track and all," Surge said good naturally only to pause and frown when the young girl paused in her search and shot him a sharp look. "What? Did I kill your favourite Meowth or Teddiursa? Or maybe I stole all of your sweets and chocolate?"

"Stay here, I will check to make sure that it is alright for you to enter," the young girl said before removing her head and slamming the door shut.. A few seconds later the sound of a lock being used came to Surge's ears.

"Just great, all I wanted was a nice bed to sleep in during the night and this is what I get!" Surge grumbled as he waited for the young girl to return. "It is as if I am asking her to marry me or something! Honestly, all I want is somewhere to sleep."

Grumbling to himself Surge turned away from the windmill house front door and turned to look at the sky, the sun had moved fast in the pass few minutes though it did not bother Surge. Without thinking Surge lent casually against the brick wall and stared out at the sky drinking in the beautiful colours that seemed to change the world around him.

_I wonder what sort of person I must be to find the sky so captivating. I am an electric type Pokémon trainer yet I find comfort and enjoyment in the Sky. _Surge sighed softly only to almost miss the sound of the windmill houses' front door opening.

"I was told that you are a travelling Pokémon trainer who is searching for a place to spend the night," A silky smooth with a touch of danger and power in it asked causing Surge to quickly turn to face the voice only to find himself staring at a young man who was holding a young looking child on his hip in a protective manner. "Is this true?"

Surge opened his mouth to reply only to find the words gone from his mouth as he stared at the face of the young boy. Bright emerald green eyes seemed to pull him in and block out the world around him while a warm welcoming feeling washed over his body. It felt as if someone had swept him up into a hug and was welcoming his home. Gone was the cold and lonely feeling that he had often felt before and was replaced with the feeling of home, hope, happiness and belonging.

Unknown to him, Surge's hands flickered with small amounts of Lightning Flame. Reborn though did notice it as he shot the large man a calculating look before understanding hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Another one already? Gattino is drawing his Guardian's to him like a moth to a flame. _Reborn scanned the blond haired man for any signs of hidden weapons before fully opening the door and stepping aside to let the man in. "Well then...get inside and...welcome to the famgila."

"Famgila?" Surge asked as he walked into the house while never taking his eyes away from the small form perched on the black suit wearing man's hip. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I promise you that I will-"

"Forget it, something important has come up and we are not about to let you go," Reborn said as he closed and locked the front door once Surge was in the house. "I-Pin, Fuuta, this man is gattino's new Lightning Guardian. Find Gokudera and get him to explain everything to this man and make sure he won't kill anyone in their sleep...no matter how tempting that might be at times."

_What the hell...what is this man talking about. Lightning Guardian? _Surge looked around the room only to find the same young girl from earlier running out of the room, proberly to find this 'Gokudera' person, while a young brown haired male with a happy smile on his face walked towards him. "You this Fuuta?"

"Yup," Fuuta replied happily as he came to stand in front of Surge. "If you would please follow me I will take you to the spare room that will now be yours and I-Pin, Gokudera and I will explain everything and answer your questions."

"My room?" Surge asked causing Fuuta to nod his head. "Well...I am a curious guy and I know I am properly getting myself into all sorts of chaos and trouble but alright kid, I will bite. Lead the way."

Hibari watched with careful eyes as he stared at the Ranking Herbivore lead the new large looking Herbivore out of the room. As the man made his way out of the room and headed up the stairs with Fuuta Hibari turned to Reborn and gave his fellow Carnivore a pointed look.

"Large Herbivore not a threat?"

"Not for now, he is gattino's Lightning Guardian it seems," Reborn replied causing several gasps and shocked looks to be gained. "Do not tell me how gattino is doing it but he is just attracting them to him like a moth to a flame."

"I am just happy that Harry will be protected," Yamamoto said with a happy laugh causing Harry to join him. "The only ones that are missing are the Cloud and Mist Guardians."

"Those two always seem to turn up in their own way and own time," Reborn said with a sly smirk towards a smug Hibari and a shy Chrome. "Besides he has gained almost all of his Guardian's so they can protect him plus gattino has us!"

"And we protect each other," Tsuna said with happily causing Reborn to nod his head in agreement. "Do you think that Harry's Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian will be anything like Hibari and Mukuro?"

"They better not be," Reborn snapped out with a dangerous glint in his eyes while shifting his hold on Harry to a protective one. "I do not care what sort of history is between them, the y are Harry's Guardian's and they will act as such! I do not want them fighting around my precious gattino!"

"I..I feel the same way," Chrome said as she offered a small shy smile. "I would not like to chance my little brother's safety, I have seen what can happen during the battles between Mukuro-sama and Cloud-kun."

Hibari simply sighed silently and allowed a dark look to appear on his face. _It is a good job I am not in the mood to bite Herbivore's for their remarks. _

"Well, the sun is setting and I do not think that we are going to have any more surprise guests so who wants tea?" Tsuna asked with a small smile as he looked around the room. "I was thinking of making one of my mum's recipes. What do you guys think?"

"I think that you should check to see what sorts of ingredients the ex-arcobaleno's food to make sure that none of it has gone off," a familiar creepy voice came causing Reborn to glare as he looked wildly around the room.

"For your information I use a special trick I managed to work out with my Flames which allows me to keep food in perfect condition for years and years at a time without having to worry about any best before dates," Reborn growled out only for the sound of Mukuro's familiar laughter to fill the room. "Where are you Mukuro?"

"That is not important right now, I have something much more important to inform you all about. Besides a good illusionist never reviles their tricks," Mukuro said slyly and playfully only to shock everyone when his voice suddenly took on a serious tone to it. "During my...mission here in England I have discovered several interesting bits of information but I will tell you all about that at a later date. For now I have two special gifts for the Piccolo."

_It is very lucky for him that I know the truth about what Mukuro's feelings are towards Harry or else I would of thought the worse and killed him by now. _Reborn made a soft sound allowing the Mist Guardian to hear him and the silent instruction to continue on speaking which Mukuro did.

"I have met two very interesting people for my little brother to meet," Mukuro said only for a ball of Mukuro's Mist Flames to suddenly appear in the middle of the room startling everyone. "Enjoy getting to know your Mist Guardian and Cloud Guardian, little brother."

With those words said Mukuro fell silent and his presence disappeared leaving the giant ball of Mist Flame to disappear. Reborn turned his body so Harry was protected from the Mist Flames while he felt Leon preparing himself for a fight. Out of the corner of his eye Reborn shared a look with Tsuna and Hibari only to find them both with a slightly worried yet thoughtful expression on their faces.

"The Pineapple Herbivore has found two of the three missing Guardians then," Hibari stated as he pulled out his tonfa's out of nowhere. "If need be I will bite them to semi-death multiple times."

"There is no need for that lad," a gruff male voice suddenly said from the Mist Flames which were almost gone. "We promise that all we are going to do is protect Harry from anyone or thing that might harm him!"

"The Nargle's have told me about you all," a dreamy female voice joined the first male voice at the same time the ball of Mukuro's Mist Flame disappeared. "We would never dream of harming the Lightning bolt."

A second later Mukuro's Mist Flames totally disappeared only to reveal two strange looking people, well strange if they had not been in the Mafia and met several even more strange people already, who the voices obviously belonged to. One was a female and one was a male, though both of them it seemed had a very high chance at being Harry's next two Guardian's if what Mukuro had told them was anything to go by.

**To Be Continued...**

**With the end of NaNoWriMo in sight I'm struggling with finding a good ending to this story...it is already one of my largest stories I've ever written too.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone with odd views (Mad Hatter).**

**Chapter 29**

The young woman in front of them looking at them with a dreamy smile on her face had long blond hair, dreamy but kind blue eyes and a button shaped nose. She had a slim but healthy build, milky pale skin, long dirty blond hair that flowed down her shoulders framing her face making her dreamy silvery grey eyes stand out. Around her neck was a necklace with what looked to be bottle caps and she wore a pair of what looked to be radish earrings. A strange stick was resting behind one of her ears causing many questioning looks to be sent at her.

The man standing next to her was equally strange, he was tied up by a rope which was being held by the young smiling woman. He stood at 6 foot 2 with a sturdy build, their eyes were drawn to the peg leg, fake electric blue eye and scares covering him alerting them to the fact that this man was dangerous, powerful and had true battle experience. He had dark grey hair and a single dark coloured eye. He looked around the room, taking them and his surroundings in as if searching for any sign of attack, creating escape routes and anything that might aid or hinder him in a battle. He got Hibari's approval.

"So...Mukuro said that you two where Mist and Cloud Flames?" Tsuna half asked and half stated causing the new arrivals attention to fall on him. "D-"

"Where is he? What have you done to him!" the man yelled out as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Tsuna causing several weapons to appear in the hands of Tsuna's Guardian's while Reborn tightened his hold on Harry as Leon transformed into a green gun. "You better have not hurt him!"

The tension in the room grew at the strange man's words, Tsuna pulled out his gloves while Reborn removed the safety from his Leon gun. Harry clinged to Reborn like a baby kola while staring at the two new comers with wide childish eyes only for them to change slightly to suit the older more world weary teenage Harry Potter before returning back to the childish eyes Harry had in his current form.

"Uncle Moody? Luna-bug?" Harry asked softly though his voice, even though it was not even above a whisper, cut though the silent room like a knife though hot butter. Two pairs of eyes fell on Harry only to show shock and surprise causing everyone else to drop into an attack position.

"Harry?" the strange man, 'Uncle Moody', asked in surprise as he stared openly at the small looking child who looked as if he was only two years old. "Is that you? What happened to you?!"

"Harry-bug! You look so adorable!" the young woman, 'Luna-bug', squealed excitedly causing the tension in the room to break and everyone to look at them in surprise. "My little lightning bolt, you look so small, cute and adorable! More so than I thought you would!"

"Wait a moment! You mean to tell me that you knew about this?" 'Uncle Moody' asked gruffly as he turned to glare at 'Luna-Bug'. "How?!"

"The Nargle's told me," 'Luna-bug' stated simply with a serious look on her face.

_It is a good thing that Gokudera is not here at the moment or else they would start up a conversation about U.M.A's and become fast friends...if this woman is one of Harry's Guardian's than at least Gokudera will have a friend to talk about U.M.A's and other similar stuff with. _Tsuna took a deep calming breath before stepping forwards catching everyone's attention. "Right...Harry, do you have the same feeling that you got when you first met I-Pin, Fuuta and Surge?"

Harry bit his lower lip and stared at the two familiar people in front of him before slowly nodding his head. His uncle Moody and Luna-bug gave off the same feeling of safety and protection and much more...just like the other people who his Zio Reborn had called his Guardian's. Seeing the relieved and bright smile on his Zio Bunny's face Harry mirrored it even though he did not truly understand just why he was smiling back for.

"Then it seems that these two are Harry's Mist Guardian and Cloud Guardian then," Tsuna said as he glanced quickly at Reborn. "Reborn...weapons?"

"None beyond their wand, though the man has two extra wands on him," Reborn answered, smirking at the shocked look on the man's face making his cram session about weapon's in the Wizarding world well worth it. "What are your names?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and this grumpy old Cloud besides me is Alastor Moody," Luna answered calmly before Moody had a chance to reply.

"Who dared to de-age my nephew!" Moody roared out angrily making Harry whimper softly. Much to the other's surprise Moody quickly calmed down and gave Harry a soft but harsh looking smile. "I am sorry kid, I forgot how you do not like loud noises. My emotions just got the better of me."

"It is okay," Harry said softly though he never let go of his Zio Reorn's top.

"Right, as we know you are both Harry's Guardian's and you are not about to suddenly attack us how about you both go upstairs? My Storm Guardian and the rest of Harry's Guardian's are all up their sorting everything out, getting information and such," Tsuna said as he did his best to remain calm, everything was happening so fast though. "Yamamoto would you mind showing them both the way?"

"No problem Tuna!" Yamamoto said with his normal happy laugh as he left his spot in the group and walked towards the door that led to the stairs. "Follow me, I will show you where everyone is and introduce you! I bet that you will become the best of friends in no time at all!"

Moody simply eyed the smiling man with suspicion while Luna happily smiled and followed him. Tsuna watched as the trio walked out of the room only to let out a loud sigh of relief when the sound of their feet going up of the stairs came to their ears.

"Thank Kami that is over with for a while," Tsuna said with a relieved sigh as he walked over to a nearby chair and allowed himself to become a boneless heap on it. "I hope things will quiet down for a while, there is only so much chaos I can take!"

"Well they better quieten down because it is starting to get late and it is time for someone to have a quick bite to eat before they brush their teeth and go to bed," Reborn said cryptically as he made his way out of the room with Harry on his hip still. Just as the pair was walking though the doorway Harry spoke up.

"Zio Reborn?" Harry asked in a confused tone. "Who are you talking about?"

Tsuna could not help but to share a small smile with his lover and remaining Guardians.

*****Meanwhile with Byakuran and N*****

N stared at Byakuran with wide eyes full of shock and surprise. His mind buzzed with confusion and thoughts as he tried to absorb what he had just been told. As he stared into the eyes of the man who had just spent the past few hours explaining everything to him and kindly answering any questions or worries he might have N found nothing but truth in the lavender coloured eyes.

"I...This is a lot to take in...so my one true place is besides this Sky called Harry?" N asked carefully as he felt as if he was asking the same question for the millionth time in a row. "And I would be able to stay in a place surrounded by wild Pokémon who are happy and safe and the only humans about are those who would be my family?"

"That is right," Byakuran replied with a happy grin on his face. "You would be surrounded by these strange creatures that you seem to like so much _and _you would be surrounded by people who are dear to you _and _you would get to see the world and so much more!"

N nodded his head in a thoughtful manner and gave Byakuran an unsure look. "Very well...I will go with you to this place and meet with this young Harry to see if I am this Sun Guardian or not."

"Great! Let's get going!" Byakuran said happily as he reached out suddenly and grabbed N's arm to make it easier for him to transport them both. "Oh, by the way we will be making a quick stop in the nearest town. I ran out of marshmallows while explaining everything to you."

N nodded his head slowly as he eyed Byakuran. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Do not worry, I am sure that everything will work out alright," Byakuran said kindly as if reading N's thoughts. "If they treat you horribly you can just come to me and I will sort them out for you!"

"What would you do?" N asked curiously, his mind wandering back to his Foster Father and his methods.

"I would get them all to buy me lots of marshmallows of course," Byakuran said as if it was the most simplist thing in the world, shocking N. "What else did you think I would do to them?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope no one minds but I'm going to give this story an open ending as to me it feels as if this story has so much to offer and its too big to really write. That it could go on for years and years. Also some time down the line, I am not sure when or if, I am playing with the idea of making lots of little sequels and spin offs from this world so it would make it easier for me to do so.**

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about an act of bravery preformed by a secondary character (Tiger Lily).**

**Chapter 30**

*****Meanwhile with Mukuro and Co in England*****

Mochida panted hard as he ducked another attack from one of the many strange creatures that had been chasing them though a secluded area of the park. His hand tightened around his sword as he found shelter behind one of the many park benches.

"What are we going to do?" Mochida asked worriedly as he looked over at Mukuro who hid behind the nearby statue. "Whatever those strange creatures are we cannot defeat them!"

Mochida watched with a worried expression on his face as Mukuro simply stared ahead of him and his eyes shone with different thoughts and plans. Biting his lower lip in concern Mochida peeked out from behind his hiding spot only to quickly realise that it was a bad idea and returned to his hiding place when he was met with a powerful blast of fire.

"Without their leader they will be easily defeated," Mukuro said suddenly as he tried to think up a plan. "This is stupid, me of all people in this sort of situation!"

"You have a right to be exhausted, you have been using those weird powers of yours without stopping for several hours now. You have also made sure that those who have hurt Harry Potter has been dealt some kind of punishment," Mochida said breathlessly as another blast of teeth flew past them. "Neither of us expected to have to deal with Riddle, Dumbledore and this group of people who seem to think that Reborn belongs to them!"

"We did nothing more than give the Wizarding World a wakeup call, the rest they are doing by themselves," Mukuro said ignoring Mochida's disbelieving look. "The question right now is, how are we going to get out of this situation?"

Mochida thought silently as he carefully looked around the corner only to find their pursuers still there and still waiting to attack them. Quickly pulling his head back so he would not be spotted or attack Mochida turned and looked at Mukuro with a grim expression on his face.

"I have an idea though I do not know how well it will work," Mochida said catching Mukuro's interested. "But before we start to get our hopes up...do you have one of those strange creatures?"

Mukuro paused and thought things over as he collected himself. When he had woken up that morning dealing with evil Dark Lords, corrupted Headmaster's and two baboons that called themselves bosses of a large group, simply put a Mafai famgila, was not something that he would of thought of. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Mukuro closed his eyes and mentally found the link he shared with Chrome.

Mochida stayed stone silent as he stared at Mukuro, knowing better to interpret after the first time he had seen Mukuro mentally speaking to his female look-a-like. A few seconds later Mochida watched as Mukuro opened his eyes, this time he looked calmer and more collected.

"The strange creature, Pokémon, that Chrome and I have is called Noctowl," Mukuro said as he pulled out his animal weapon box from one of his hidden pockets. "Apparently even though Mukuro the Mist Owl Noctowl is out of his box I can still summon him. Do not ask me how."

"Good, than the second part of my plan is to distract them, then once they are distracted we can use that time to get this Mukuro Noctowl out onto the battle field and give them a taste of their own medicine. We will be fighting fire with fire," Mochida said as he kept an ear and eye out for anymore attacks. "This is our big chance, those two men, the two big bosses, do not look like they would accompany their employees or whatever you want to call them to do a job. We need to do something now before they manage to get away and cause problems for us all in the future. The next time we have a run in with them there is a high chance that they will not be with them."

"Good plan, but we will need a distraction," Mukuro replied, knowing that the light from the animal weapon box and the angle his arms would stick out would defiantly draw their attention. "What sort of distraction did you have in mind?"

"Get ready to put step three of my plan into process," Mochida said instead of answering Mukuro's question. "We are going to tie them all up and transport them to where ever Sawada is. Something tells me that he will be wanting to have a little bit of _fun _with them."

"Kufufufufu, even though Tsunayoshi is known as the Merciful Mafia Boss and has never killed a single person he would still want revenge on these fools," Mukuro said with a dark smile on his face making Mochida gulp nervously. "That is a wonderful idea, I can use my illusions for the final part of your plan."

"Then let's do this," Mochida said quickly, and without a single word he stood up and ran into the face of danger. Buying Mukuro the precious few seconds that they needed.

*****Meanwhile with Reborn, Harry and Co*****

Tsuna let out a soft relaxed sigh as he curled up next to his lover on the large comfortable sofa in the living room. A smile came to his face as he and Reborn fondly watched as Harry discovered the joy of the small fruit salad that Reborn had quickly thrown together for him.

"It looks like someone is enjoying themselves," Tsuna said softly as he watched Harry explore and taste the strange healthy food that he had never had the chance to try. "It looks like your cooking is a hit love."

"Of course it is, I am after all one of the world's greatest!" Reborn boasted proudly causing Tsuna to laugh and Harry to send them a questioning look while placing another grape into his mouth. "With how fast those grapes are going it looks like we might have a world war between gattino and Lambo for grape flavours."

"As long as Lambo does not accidently hurt him, Harry is so much smaller than him," Tsuna said as he looked over the four year old with a critical eye. "Do you think we should ask Dr. Shamal-"

"As if I would let that perverted doctor anywhere near gattino," Reborn hissed out protectivly causing Tsuna to smirk, Harry happily polished off the last of his food with a mournful look. "If he thinks that I will let him-"

"Honey! I am home and I bring marshmallows!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled out hyperly as the front door slammed open loudly.

"Byakuran! Do you have to be so loud?" Reborn asked angrily as Tsuna sat up as quick as lightning while Reborn began to try and calm down a spooked Harry. "No loud sounds! You know how gattino reacts to them!"

"But I brought you a gift," Byakuran said as he happily walked into the living room, leaving the green haired man that was with him to close the door behind him. "I brought the little Cielo a bag of snowmen shaped marshmallows _and _a possible Sun Guardian!"

"He does not need sugar before bedtime!" Reborn said strongly as he fixed Byakuran with a sharp glare only to freeze as the Sky Flame User's words sunk in. "W-what? Another person possible Guardian? Gattino is gathering them like you find marshmallows. Who is this possible Sun Guardian? Are they a possible danger? Where are they? Did you think about checking them for any hidden weapons or did you do a background check on them?"

Byakuran simply grinned happily. "How about you answer your own questions and see for yourselves?"

Reborn watched carefully as Byakuran stepped aside to show a nervous looking young man who had green coloured hair. Silently he weighed the man up in front of him, he would only expect the best of the best into his famgila. As their eyes met Reborn could easily see the determination and spirit in the young man that all Sun Flame User's have, though the young man was more like him and not as loud as Ryohei.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna," Tsuna said kindly as he stood up and walked over to Byakuran and the new man. "The man in the black suit is my lover, Reborn. The child sitting in his lap is Harry. I understand that you are a Sun Flame User? Has Byakuran explained everything to you? Do you have any questions?"

Tsuna waited for the man's reply only to find himself feeling as if he was staring down Reborn or Xanxus. Doing his best not to bite his lip and to follow everything that Reborn had pounded into his head over the past few years Tsuna made sure not to do anything that might embarrass himself or do anything to make Reborn think he was in need of extra training.

"My name is N, yes, Byakuran has explained everything to me about the...situation," the young man, N, finally answered making Tsuna almost sigh in relief though the intent look in his eyes set Tsuna and Reborn on edge. "How anyone can do that to a child is beyond me. I do not approve what has been done to him but I do approve of what you are doing. He can regain his purity and innocence with the help of the Pokémon."

"How did you know about _that_?" Reborn asked sharply making N's attention switch smoothly to him. " Byakuran was not in the room when a large part of the information was shared."

"Are you getting forgetful in your old age, Reborn?" Byakuran questioned with a sly grin on his face making Reborn glare at him. "I told you back in England that when I first arrive in the hotel reception area that a certain Pineapple Illustionist told me everything."

"Remind me to chop a certain Pineapple up into little pieces and give him to Hibari so he can make sure that the Pineapple learns his lesson," Reborn growled out making N smile at him brightly.

"You have a strong will and passion to protect your nephew, I approve of you in the new possible world," N said calmly with a smile surprising everyone in the room. "Byakuran has not told me any way to check to see if I am the young ones Sun Guardian. May I ask how?"

"It will happen naturally, if you are meant to be Harry's Sun Guardian than you will know when it happens that you are his Sun Guardian," Tsuna explained as he carefully eyed Reborn, the world's greatest hitman looked as if he would happily shot someone. Tsuna turned around and face Harry who was watching with big eyes. "Harry, I want you to meet N, he is the nice man with the green coloured hair."

N watched as the small innocent child, that reminded him of a baby Pokémon turned and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Smiling softly N took a step towards Harry, fully aware of the tension in the air created by 'Reborn' though N found himself not minding, with his past he had originally been the same. Taking a deep breath and trying his best to appear as welcoming and open as he possibly could N looked Harry straight in the eyes only to gasp out in shock.

Feelings of warmth, happiness, and a strange sense of belonging that he had never felt before washed over him. The sense of belonging hit him hard, the large hole inside of him that had been created by his Foster Father and his 'Team' was filled and no longer existed. As he stared at the small child in shock the understanding of just what Tsuna had meant hit him hard.

"Well...it looks like I am your Sun Guardian," N said in surprise with a kind smile on his face. "Maybe we could get to know each other and-"

"BOSSU! REBORN-SAMA!" the voice of a young girl suddenly called out cutting N off.

Worry washed over N as he turned in the direction of where the worried voice of the young female came from only to find a blue haired young woman around his age, maybe a year or two older, running into the room with a worried expression on her face. In her hands she grasped a silver trident to her chest.

"Is something wrong Chrome," Tsuna asked, telling N that the blue haired girl with a strange pineapple hair cut was called Chrome. "Did something happen? Did Mukuro sent you a message?"

Chrome nodded her head frantically. "Yes! Mukuro-sama said that we should expect a _gift _outside the windmill from him in a few seconds."

As if on cue a loud thump sound could be heard outside alerting them that Mukuro's little gift had arrived. A few seconds later the sound of several voices, both human and Pokémon, complaining came to their ears. Reborn though gave a shark like grin when he recognised two very familiar voices.

"Chrome, could you gather all of the Guardian's, both Tsuna's and Harry's?" Reborn asked as he placed Harry down on the sofa next to him before standing up. "I think that they, and you, will be wanting to join me in _enjoying _Mukuro's little gift."

**To Be Continued...**

**Just to let you all know that this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter, depending on how things go. Like I said in the precious chapter, if I continue to write this story it might get too big and I am thinking of having a go at writing a sequel and various spin offs to it sometime down the road.**

**In other news...I DID IT! I COMPLETED NANOWRIMO! My 50,000 words if I can work this out right was Sawada! Now just to finish this story! *grins happily***

**Humans/Pokémon:**

**Reborn: - Zorua - Moves Known: Agility, Night Daze and Physic / - Natu - Moves Known: Teleport.**

**Tsuna:- Pyroar - No known moves.**

**Hibari: - Sandslash - No known moves.**

**Gokudera:- Meowth - Moves Known: Scratch.**

**Ryohei:- Kangaskhan - No known moves**

**Lambo:- Bouffalant - No known moves**

**Yamamoto:- Growlithe - No known moves / - Taillow - No known moves**

**Chrome and Mukuro: - Noctowl - No known moves**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Home Tutor Hitman Reborn or Pokémon, I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: See first 3 chapters.**

**Prompts: See first 3 chapters. Slight change, Write about someone getting revenge (Maleficint).**

**Chapter 31**

Harry watched from his spot on the sofa as a few seconds after big sister Chrome had disappeared back up the stairs the living room around him burst into life. His emerald green eyes flashed in understanding as he watched all of the people he had met in the past two days or so come barreling down the stairs, running towards the front door.

"You just wait here for your Zio Reborn, alright Harry?" Reborn said with a kind smile, Harry though could easily see the glint of revenge in the man's eyes. "I have something important to take care of before I can read you that promised story. I promise I will not be very long, I will be as fast as possible so do not worry."

"Okay Zio Reborn," Harry replied softly, not wanting to chance saying the wrong thing, he looked down nervously and stared at his empty bowl.

Tsuna frowned as he looked between Reborn and Harry only to pick up on the emotions that Reborn had missed. A small smile appeared on Tsuna's face as he turned to face his Guardians, two lover's and Harry's Guardian's.

"I think I am going to stay with Harry while you all get your revenge, personally I would prefer to know that Harry is safe and sound and protected while _those _people are outside Reborn's home," Tsuna said calmly, his smile grew at the hopeful look on Harry's face. "Besides, Harry needs someone to tuck him into bed and get him settled down ready for that promised bedtime story."

Reborn gazed at Tsuna with a tender expression. "Thank you love," Reborn walked swiftly over Tsuna and placed a loving kiss on his bunny like lover. "Feel free to read the bedtime story to gattino, I do not mind owing gattino a bedtime story. Hopefully it should not take too long to teach these idiots just who they are trying to mess with...though they can be quiet thick headed."

"Then hurry up and sort them out, I know that you will feel better if you do Reborn. I know that if you let the others do it and stayed here with Harry and I you would be worried about if they really did do a proper job," Tsuna said kindly making Reborn place another quick kiss, this time on Tsuna's lips. "Go and teach the new Guardian's all about being Guardian's, and teach my Guardian's a few tricks while taking care of _them_. Once everything is sorted out you and Hibari can join Harry and I upstairs for some bedtime stories."

"Very well," Reborn said as he stepped away from Tsuna only to glance and his fellow Carnivore. "Did you hear that Hibari? If we want to 'play house and happy families' we need to hurry up."

Tsuna watched with a smile as his two lovers shot him a fond look before turning and walking out of the house, soon followed by the rest. Chuckling slightly at Reborn and Hibari, Tsuna turned around and faced Harry.

"How about we get you upstairs and find a good book to read? I am sure that Reborn must have some amazing books stashed away in this place, somewhere," Tsuna said as he walked over to where Harry sat and scooped him up off of the sofa.

"Yes please," Harry answered with a soft happy smile as his small hands wrapped themselves around the material of Tsuna's black suit jacket.

As Tsuna carried Harry out of the living room and up the stairs Harry let out a happy sigh and rested his head on his Zio Bunny's shoulder. Tsuna glanced down and smiled at the adorable scene in his arms.

_I am happy, really happy. _Harry wiggled slightly to get more comfortable and let out a little yawn. _I do not care if I stay like this or if I return to my proper age and size...I have found a home with people who trust and care about me. I have found a family that treasures me as much as I treasure them. As far as I care, no matter what anyone else says or thinks...I have found my happily ever after ending. Even if it might have a few bumps and rocky moments in the future._

**The End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my NaNoWriMo 2014 story, and I have not confused you with my story TOO much lol. If you want me to write something based on this world let me know and if possible I will write it as I plan to write spin-offs and sequels to this story to make it into a whole new big world, with this story being the mother/introduction fic of sorts. I'm sorry about the open ending and the shortness of the final chapter but...it just seemed **_**right **_**to me if you know what I mean. Sorry about the open ending!**

**Until The Next Fic! :) **


End file.
